Secrets, mensonges et trahisons à Mystic Falls
by Aliciaa18
Summary: Grâce à l'expression, Bonnie a ramené Jeremy à la vie. Malheureusement, tout sortilège puissant a un prix : quand elle a lancé le sort, Bonnie a dépassé ses propres limites et en est morte. Elle rôde maintenant dans Mystic Falls sous la forme d'un fantôme que Jeremy est le seul à voir. Personne ne le sait car Bonnie ne veut pas gâcher les premiers moments de bonheur de ses amis...
1. Chapitre 1 : le fantôme

Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel, agacée.

Au début, elle pensait qu'en devenant un fantôme, elle ne serait qu'un esprit flottant, sans conscience ni sentiments. Cependant, elle continuait à ressentir des émotions humaines. Comme lorsqu'elle rejoignait secrètement Jeremy dans la grotte. Elle était alors à la fois triste et heureuse : triste, car elle avait cru qu'ils seraient enfin réunis, heureuse, car Jeremy avait une seconde chance de vivre et de connaître le bonheur. Malgré leur histoire chaotique, malgré la souffrance et la tristesse qu'elle avait ressenties lors de la trahison de Jeremy, Bonnie n'avait jamais réussi à l'oublier. Grâce à son sacrifice, Jeremy avait une seconde chance mais il se sentait responsable de la mort de Bonnie, c'est pourquoi elle avait prétendu qu'elle ne ressentait aucune émotion humaine depuis qu'elle était morte. Elle voulait qu'il pense qu'elle était en paix et que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Mais c'était faux, elle ressentait tout, et à cet instant, elle ressentait de l'agacement. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne sur terre capable de l'énerver à ce point.

– Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton manège, Gilbert ? disait le vampire.

Évitant le regard de Bonnie pour que Damon ne remarque pas sa présence, Jeremy tenta de nier.

– Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu..., commença le garçon.

– Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, l'interrompit Damon en se versant un verre de bourbon. Je sais très bien que tu me caches quelque chose. Tu m'évites pour sortir sans que je pose de questions. Ne vas pas croire que ta vie m'intéresse, loin de là, je m'en fous complètement, mais étant donné que je sors avec ta sœur et qu'elle m'a demandé si tu pouvais vivre ici quelques temps, je me sens... responsable de toi, dit-il en grimaçant. Et Dieu sait que je déteste les responsabilités, soupira-t-il.

– Fiche moi la paix, Damon. Je ne fais rien de mal.

– Et qu'est-ce tu fais exactement ?

« Dis-lui, Jeremy », murmura Bonnie.

– Je ne te lâcherai pas tant que je ne saurai pas ce que tu me caches, menaça Damon.

Ignorant totalement Damon, Jeremy tourna la tête en direction de la jeune sorcière.

– Tu en es sure ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

– A qui est-ce que tu parles ? s'énerva Damon.

« Il ne te laissera pas tranquille avant de savoir la vérité, tu le connais », soupira Bonnie en secouant la tête.

– Est-ce que tu vois des fantômes ? demanda soudain Damon, voyant que Jeremy parlait tout seul.

– Oui, répondit Jeremy d'une voix tremblante. Damon... Il y a quelque chose que je ne vous ai pas dit concernant mon retour, avoua-t-il, hésitant.

Il avait du mal à trouver ses mots et le regard d'acier du vampire posé sur lui ne l'aidait franchement pas.

– Il y a eu un problème avec le sort, reprit Jeremy, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Chaque sort de résurrection nécessite une mort et...

– Et ?

Damon s'impatientait : ce jeune crétin avait toujours eu le don de l'exaspérer et c'était encore pire lorsqu'il tournait autour du pot, comme il le faisait maintenant.

– Qui est mort ? demanda Damon de but en blanc.

Osant enfin le regarder, Jeremy inspira profondément avant de répondre.

– Bonnie.

Si Jeremy avait parié sur la réaction de Damon à l'annonce de la mort de Bonnie, il aurait perdu. Il s'attendait à ce que le vampire dise « ce sont des choses qui arrivent, tout le monde meurt, sauf les vampires sexy et immortels comme moi » avec un air prétentieux, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il pensait que Damon n'en aurait rien à faire, qu'il serait seulement embêté d'avoir perdu leur « atout » contre Klaus, Silas, ou tout autre ennemi menaçant leur petit groupe. Il ne pensait pas se retrouver devant un Damon silencieux, au visage paraissant transformé en pierre. Jeremy aurait même pu croire qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu si Damon n'avait pas laissé tomber son verre, qui s'était brisé sur le carrelage. Le tapis commençait à absorber le bourbon. Mal à l'aise, Jeremy regardait Bonnie qui, à son tour, le regardait sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. La tâche s'élargissait, et Damon ne parlait toujours pas. Il repensait à ce fichu tapis qu'il n'avait pas voulu salir lorsqu'il avait torturé Mason Lockwood avec Bonnie. Ils formaient une sacrée équipe, et même s'il préférait mourir plutôt que de l'admettre, il admirait Bonnie : elle avait des pouvoirs, une morale à toute épreuve et un courage incroyable pour une personne aussi jeune. Et maintenant, elle était morte pour ramener à la vie son ex-petit copain qui l'avait trompée avec un fantôme ? Il ne méritait pas son sacrifice.

– Comment comptes-tu la ramener ? interrogea Damon alors qu'il se penchait pour ramasser les éclats de verre.

– Je... Il n'a aucun moyen de la ramener, balbutia Jeremy, surpris par sa question.

– Il y a toujours un moyen, répondit Damon avec agressivité. Où est son corps ?

– Les sorcières l'ont caché grâce à un sort identique à celui que Bonnie a utilisé pour cacher les cercueils que Stefan avait volés à Klaus.

– Et son esprit ? C'est à elle que tu parlais ? demanda-t-il en jetant de brefs coups d'œil autour de lui.

Jeremy acquiesça : c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire car l'émotion lui coupait la parole. Pendant tout l'été, il avait gardé le secret, comme il l'avait promis à Bonnie. Ils s'étaient rencontrés secrètement dans la grotte et avaient passé des heures à discuter. C'était comme si Bonnie était toujours vivante, sauf qu'ils se voyaient en secret, comme un couple d'amoureux qui se cache du reste du monde. En parler avec Damon lui avait fait réaliser qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion : Bonnie était morte et elle ne reviendrait pas. Il ne pourrait plus jamais la toucher, l'embrasser. Ils n'auraient pas de seconde chance et Bonnie ne construirait jamais sa propre famille. A cause de lui.

– Très bien, en route, lança Damon en se dirigeant vers la porte.

– Damon, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire mais...

– Je la ramène à la maison, répondit-il simplement.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Confession

Le trajet en voiture leur avait semblé durer des heures. Damon n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis qu'ils avaient démarré : il fixait la route avec obstination et Jeremy avait jugé plus prudent de ne pas entamer la conversation avec l'impulsif vampire. Bonnie, elle, s'était faufilée à l'arrière. Elle se méfiait des idées de Damon et voulait savoir ce qu'il manigançait. Il devait penser qu'Elena serait dévastée par la mort de sa meilleure amie, qu'elle couperait à nouveau ses émotions et il voulait probablement éviter que sa petite amie ne redevienne la version sans humanité d'elle-même. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir conscience de l'horrible vérité : Elena ne sera pas dévastée par sa mort, Bonnie en était convaincue. Elena avait changé depuis sa transformation en vampire, et surtout depuis la mort de Jeremy. Oui, elle s'en voulait d'avoir attaqué Bonnie, elle s'était excusée, mais les choses ne seraient plus jamais pareilles entre elles. Bonnie avait également conscience d'avoir elle-même changé – ou, plutôt, l'expression l'avait changée. Elle avait senti la puissance en elle, la noirceur, l'invincibilité presque. Et c'est justement le fait d'avoir côtoyé le mal pur d'aussi près qui lui avait permis de redevenir celle qu'elle était vraiment. Bonnie savait maintenant qu'elle ne serait jamais une sorcière maléfique et qu'elle utiliserait toujours ses pouvoirs pour faire le bien, mais sa personnalité en tant qu'humaine était plus sombre qu'elle ne le pensait.

Mais plus rien de tout cela ne comptait, maintenant car Bonnie n'était plus de ce monde. Elena le surmonterait rapidement car son frère était revenu et elle était heureuse en amour grâce à Damon. Alors pourquoi se donner tant de mal, songeait Bonnie en regardant Damon.

– Tu dois te concentrer, déclara Jeremy lorsqu'ils furent tous les trois dans la grotte. Seuls les gens qui tiennent à elle sont capables de voir son corps. Je ne sais pas si tu réussiras à la voir...

A quelques pas de là, Damon l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Il fixait un point sur le sol, une énorme pierre plate, plus précisément. Celle sur laquelle le corps de Bonnie était posé. Il détourna rapidement le regard afin que Jeremy ne remarque pas que le corps de Bonnie était la première chose qu'il avait vue en entrant dans la pièce.

– Demande aux sorcières d'annuler le sort, répondit enfin Damon, les mains dans les poches.

– Tu ne pourrais pas plutôt faire un effort pour essayer de la voir, ressentir des émotions, comme tout le monde ? s'emporta le jeune chasseur.

Il commençait à en avoir assez du comportement de Damon : s'il avait accepté de vivre chez les Salvatore, c'était pour faire plaisir à Elena et, surtout, parce que sa sœur avait eu l'idée farfelue de brûler la maison des Gilbert lorsqu'elle avait éteint ses émotions. Mais s'il avait eu le choix, Jeremy n'aurait jamais été habiter de son plein gré avec Damon, surtout sans Stefan. Il ne pouvait cependant pas blâmer Stefan d'être parti passer l'été loin de Mystic Falls : il avait besoin de digérer le choix d'Elena, Jeremy le comprenait. Il avait seulement hâte que Stefan revienne pour ne plus devoir supporter seul Damon, 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7.

– Je ne peux pas me forcer à ressentir des choses que je ne ressens pas, mentit Damon. Si je suis là, c'est uniquement pour Elena.

Malgré sa rapidité vampirique, Damon n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le poing de Jeremy, à cause de l'effet de surprise. Il n'avait pas eu mal mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de répliquer : d'une main, il projeta le frère d'Elena contre un des murs de la grotte. Damon avait envie de se battre, de sentir ses mains autour du cou de Jeremy et de le faire taire pour toujours. Pour qui se prenait-il, avec sa morale, alors qu'il n'avait pas été capable de garder sa petite amie ? Au moins, Damon, lui, faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour protéger Elena. Plaire à Elena. Satisfaire les moindres désirs d'Elena. Le reste ne comptait pas, il ne voulait qu'elle et ne se préoccupait que d'elle. Du moins essayait-il de s'en convaincre.

– Au lieu de m'en vouloir pour mon honnêteté, tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant, Gilbert, railla Damon en passant devant Jeremy qui tentait péniblement de se relever. Tu essaies de te faire passer pour un martyr mais si tu es là devant moi, c'est uniquement parce que Bonnie a été assez stupide pour se sacrifier pour toi !

– Si tu la trouves stupide tu l'es aussi, car tu aurais fait pareil pour Elena, rétorqua-t-il en essuyant de la main le sang sur sa lèvre. Et si tu parles encore de Bonnie de cette façon, surtout _devant elle_, je te jure que je te tue, Damon, peu importe que tu sortes avec ma sœur. Je suis un chasseur de vampires, ne l'oublie pas.

_Devant elle_... Bonnie était donc également dans la grotte, Damon venait seulement de le réaliser.

– Préviens Stefan, lança-t-il, changeant brusquement de sujet.

– Quoi ?!

– Mon téléphone ne capte pas sous la terre et même si c'était le cas, je doute que mon frère veuille me répondre. Sors d'ici, téléphone-lui et dis-lui que nous avons un problème qui nécessite sa présence.

– Et toi ? demanda Jeremy, soupçonneux.

– Je t'attends ici, et je décapite le premier qui essaie d'entrer, répondit-il avec un sourire forcé.

Quel plaie, songea Damon, alors que Jeremy s'éloignait, son téléphone à la main.

Lorsqu'il n'entendit plus le battement régulier du cœur de Jeremy, Damon jugea que le jeune homme s'était assez éloigné : Damon voulait que personne ne soit témoin de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

– Je ne sais pas par où commencer, murmura le vampire. Je ne suis même pas sur que tu sois là, j'ai probablement l'air ridicule à parler tout seul...

Énervée par la dispute qui venait d'éclater sous ses yeux et par la méchanceté de Damon envers Jeremy, Bonnie s'apprêtait à sortir de la grotte.

– Mais tu sais, witchy, je te vois, chuchota Damon en s'approchant du corps de Bonnie.

Bonnie s'arrêta net et se retourna : Damon ne mentait pas, il voyait bien son corps puisqu'il était penché sur elle. Comment était-ce possible, étant donné qu'il la détestait ?

– Je... J'aimerais te dire quelque chose, avant que cet emmerdeur ne revienne.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Bonnie : même si elle n'en connaissait pas la raison, elle voyait bien que Damon n'était pas à l'aise et, intérieurement, elle jubilait. Elle avait tellement l'habitude de le voir se vanter que c'était agréable de constater que même Damon manquait parfois d'assurance.

– Je n'ai pas passé la journée à te chercher sur cette foutue île pour que tu meures maintenant, Bonnie, alors si tu sais comment revenir, dis-le à Jeremy, et je ferai tout mon possible pour te ramener. Pas seulement pour Elena, mais aussi pour toi.

Lentement, il passa sa main sur la joue de Bonnie.

– Il est temps que je répare mes erreurs, murmura-t-il en fixant son corps immobile. Je t'ai gâché la vie.

« Damon, arrête », commença Bonnie, avant de réaliser qu'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

Elle avait envie de lui dire que c'était inutile, elle était morte en jetant un sort trop compliqué, quoi de plus logique quand on est une sorcière et qu'on veut lancer des sorts qui ne devraient pas exister. Elle avait envie de lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'excuse, elle ne pouvait le supporter : Damon était le mauvais vampire, le mal incarné. S'il se mettait à devenir quelqu'un de gentil, elle perdrait tous ses repères. Que Damon fasse une bonne action, surtout envers elle, n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses : le jour où cela arriverait, il gèlerait en enfer, comme disait Caroline. Elle avait envie de lui dire de rejoindre Elena et d'arrêter cette comédie. Bonnie n'imaginait pas un seul instant que Damon était sincère, il voulait juste être le petit ami parfait pour Elena, l'amour de sa vie.

– Ta grand-mère est morte à cause de moi, continua Damon. Elle est morte parce que j'ai été assez stupide pour tomber amoureux d'une garce qui m'aimait tellement qu'elle m'a fait croire pendant 150 ans qu'elle se désèchait dans une grotte, ironisa-t-il.

« Damon, non », cria Bonnie, plus pour elle-même que pour le vampire qui ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se remémorer tous ces instants , elle avait trop souffert de la mort de sa grand-mère.

– J'ai voulu te tuer parce qu'Emily te possédait, continuait Damon, je n'en avais rien à faire que ce soit ton corps à toi qui soit blessé, et non le sien. J'ai planté mes canines dans ton cou, je voulais t'arracher la gorge, se remémorait-il, le visage contracté.

« Non, s'il te plaît ». Les souvenirs refaisaient surface dans l'esprit de Bonnie. Elle revoyait Damon se jeter sur elle, planter ses crocs dans sa gorge. Ses propres hurlements qui résonnaient dans ses oreilles l'effrayaient.

– Et j'ai transformé ta mère, achevait Damon. Après tout ce temps où elle t'avait tourné le dos, elle revenait enfin vers toi. Même cela, je te l'ai enlevé. Pour sauver Elena, murmura-t-il, la tête baissée.

« Stooooooopppppppppppp »

Jamais Bonnie n'aurait pensé pouvoir crier aussi fort. Tout son corps frissonnait, ses tempes étaient brûlantes et sa tête était douloureuse comme après une gueule de bois. Elle se sentait envahie par une étrange sensation et elle ne se contrôlait plus. Elle allait s'enfuir de la grotte lorsqu'elle aperçut Damon à genoux sur le sol, la tête entre les mains.

« Oh mon dieu », murmura Bonnie. Elle se sentait parfaitement bien à présent, et elle comprenait pourquoi : elle venait de faire un anévrisme à Damon.


	3. Chapitre 3 : dans la peau de mon double

– Tu sais que tu es la fille la plus sexy dans ce bar, murmura Silas à l'oreille de la jeune blonde assise à côté de lui.

La fille gloussa, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres. Le vampire en profita pour glisser sa main le long de son dos jusqu'à ses reins, ce qui la fit sourire encore plus bêtement.

Après avoir jeté son doppelgänger dans la boîte qui lui était initialement destinée, Silas avait décidé de partir quelques temps loin de Mystic Falls – ou plutôt, de faire croire que Stefan était triste à cause d'Elena et qu'il avait besoin de s'éloigner d'elle. L'excuse était parfaite car il pouvait ainsi poursuivre son plan sans que Damon ne se mêle de ses affaires. Pourtant, il n'aurait pas le choix de revenir bientôt dans la ville d'origine de son double car il avait besoin de certaines informations. La perspective de devoir prétendre être Stefan l'amusait et l'agaçait à la fois. Lorsqu'il avait joué la grande scène du départ de Stefan, il avait trouvé cela marrant : le regard qu'Elena lui avait lancé, plein de culpabilité, de surprise et d'envie, était d'un comique ! Cette fille avait eu le culot de jouer avec les deux frères, et elle s'étonnait que Stefan quitte la ville. Qu'était-il censé faire ? Rester là, à jouer la pauvre victime pendant que son frère et Elena assouvissaient leurs désirs sous le même toit que lui ? Silas avait compris pourquoi Elena paraissait surprise, ce n'était pas dans le caractère de Stefan de la traiter ainsi, il l'avait vu en lisant son esprit, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de blesser la jeune fille : pourquoi aurait-elle droit au bonheur avec Damon, alors que Quetsiyah avait détruit toutes ses chances de bonheur ? Il avait également compris pourquoi elle se sentait coupable : elle avait quand même rapproché deux frères pour ensuite les détruire. Et malgré son air innocent et sa haine envers Katherine, elle ne s'était pas comportée différemment d'elle. Enfin, il avait vu une pointe d'envie dans ses yeux : Elena était attirée par ce qu'elle ne pouvait avoir, et cette nouvelle version de Stefan était hors de sa portée. Cela l'énervait car il n'avait jamais pu supporter ce genre de femme, éternellement insatisfaite et versatile.

Pour le moment, il se contentait de satisfaire ses propres envies en écumant les bars chaque soir et en hypnotisant les jeunes filles qui lui plaisaient. Il n'avait recours à l'hypnose que pour boire leur sang sans qu'elles s'enfuient car, pour ce qui était de les séduire, Silas n'avait besoin d'aucun artifice. Il savait exactement comment plaire à une femme, et le fait d'être resté enfermé aussi longtemps n'avait pas diminué ses talents de charmeur. La preuve, la jeune fille à la chevelure dorée buvait littéralement ses paroles.

– Excuse-moi, beauté, dit-il en prenant dans sa poche le téléphone portable qu'il avait volé à Stefan avant de se débarrasser de lui.

Il savait que cela l'aiderait à se faire passer pour le jeune Salvatore. Il soupira en voyant le prénom du frère d'Elena s'afficher sur l'écran.

– Oui ? demanda-t-il en décrochant.

– Heu, Stefan ? C'est Jeremy.

– J'avais vu, merci pour l'info, répondit Silas en caressant le cou de la jeune femme

Sa veine était tellement attirante. Il était sur que son sang avait un goût sucré, comme la vodka qu'elle buvait à petites gorgées en lui lançant des regards provocants.

– Je... Comment dire... Damon m'a dit de t'appeler car nous avons un problème.

– Depuis quand es-tu devenu le secrétaire de mon frère ? rigola Silas en rapprochant ses lèvres de celles de sa conquête.

– Écoute, Stefan, je sais que tu lui en veux pour Elena, mais il faut vraiment que vous mettiez vos différends de côté pour...

– Je ne lui veux pas, le coupa le vampire. C'est un imbécile, c'est tout. Quand Elena sera lassée de lui, elle le jettera comme elle m'a jeté, et il lui courra après pendant 150 ans. Et l'histoire se répète, s'amusa-t-il.

– Stefan, je pense que tu as bu, et c'est tout à fait ton droit, car tu es blessé, je le sais, mais j'ai besoin de toi. Bonnie a besoin de toi.

En entendant le prénom de Bonnie, Silas redevint sérieux.

– Comment cela, Bonnie ?

– Reviens à Mystic Falls, je t'expliquerai tout.

– Et pourquoi tu ne me le dirais pas maintenant ?

– Ce serait trop long à expliquer. Juste... reviens. Il n'y a que Damon et moi, Elena est à Whitmore la semaine, elle ne revient que le week-end.

– Très bien, je serai là dès que possible, répondit-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux de sa compagne. Je dois juste me nourrir avant de me mettre en route.

– Ne sois pas trop cruel avec les lapins, s'amusa Jeremy, se méprenant sur le sens de ses paroles, un jour ils se vengeront.

– Ne t'en fais pas, répondit Silas en fixant la jeune fille. Je serai aussi doux que possible.

* * *

_Voilà les 3 premiers chapitres de ma fanfiction :-) Si elle vous plait j'écrirai la suite alors donnez-moi votre avis merci :-)_


	4. Chapitre 4 : à nouveau humaine

– Je n'en reviens pas d'être ici, avec toi, s'extasiait Caroline, serrée contre le torse de son petit ami.

– Moi non plus, répondit Tyler en l'embrassant sur le front. J'ai toujours cru que Klaus...

– Stop, l'interrompit la jeune vampire en se redressant, n'oublie pas la règle numéro une...

– Ne pas ressasser le passé et vivre l'instant présent, compléta Tyler, je le sais Care, mais je continue à croire que Klaus attend quelque chose en retour.

– Comme quoi ? questionna-t-elle en commençant à le déshabiller lentement.

– Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, répondit faiblement Tyler.

Les mains douces de Caroline sur sa peau l'empêchaient de se concentrer sur la conversation. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait manqué !

– Il te veut, il est prêt à tout pour t'avoir, dit Tyler en la plaquant contre le lit.

– Et moi, je suis prête à tout pour être avec toi, rétorqua Caroline en couvrant son visage de baisers. Est-ce que je suis à la Nouvelle Orléans avec Klaus ? demanda-t-elle après avoir repris son souffle.

Tyler ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire car il voyait qu'elle était heureuse.

– Non, continua-t-elle en lui rendant son sourire, je suis dans une chambre d'université avec TOI.

– Humm, dis-le encore une fois, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie, la taquina Tyler.

– Je suis... à l'université ! s'exclama Caroline en éclatant de rire.

Tyler rit à son tour.

– Tu sais, tu es probablement le seul vampire que je connaisse à être aussi enthousiaste à l'idée d'entrer à l'université.

– Et le vampire le plus sexy, compléta Caroline, espiègle.

– Et le vampire le plus sexy, confirma Tyler en lui enlevant son pull.

Ils étaient presque nus lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

– Elena, sors s'il te plait ! s'écria Caroline en se cachant sous les draps. Et toi, arrête de rire ! cria-t-elle à Tyler en lui jetant un coussin sur le visage.

Les deux amoureux ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite l'état dans lequel se trouvait Elena, trop occupés à se taquiner l'un l'autre.

– Elena, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Caroline quand elle réalisa que son amie avait les yeux rouges, comme si elle avait pleuré.

– C'est...

La gorgé serrée, Elena tentait de ne pas fondre en larmes.

– C'est Bonnie, dit-elle en se mettant à pleurer.

* * *

– Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, Gilbert, s'étonna Damon alors qu'il se garait devant la maison des Salvatore. Puisque tu sortais voir Bonnie je ne sais où pour ne pas que je le sache, que faisait-elle ici ce matin ?

– Elle s'est inquiétée de ne pas me voir arriver au rendez-vous, puisque tu me retenais ici et que tu me posais mille questions, alors elle est venue voir si tout allait bien.

– Je la comprends, dit Damon en roulant les yeux. Ta fidélité n'est pas exemplaire, elle en sait quelque chose.

– Ferme-la, Damon, répondit Jeremy, les dents serrées. Si elle s'inquiétait, c'est plutôt parce qu'elle sait que tu es un abruti et que tu as déjà tenté de me tuer.

– Crois ce que tu veux, mais au fond de toi, tu sais que j'ai raison.

– Et, après tout, en quoi cela te regarde ?

Énervé, Jeremy claqua la portière et se dirigea vers la maison en pestant contre Damon. Comment Elena pouvait-elle le supporter ?

Décidé à ne pas se laisser faire par un gamin, Damon le suivit dans le salon : il s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette féminine leur faire face.

– Katherine, soupira Damon en levant les yeux au ciel. Quelle mauvaise surprise.

– Le plaisir est réciproque, Damon, répondit-elle, plus arrogante que jamais.

– Qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire ici ? demanda Damon. Tu viens m'offrir un verre ? se moqua-t-il en regardant son cou.

– Tu rêves !

Même humaine, Katherine n'avait rien perdu de sa repartie ni de son arrogance.

– Venons-en au fait. Je vois que ta petite amie t'a raconté comment elle m'a enfoncé le remède dans la gorge.

– Effectivement, elle me l'a dit, confirma Damon. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu fais ici, à moins que tu ne sois déjà lassée de ta vie humaine et que tu aies des tendances suicidaires.

– Damon, Damon, Damon, répéta Katherine. Tu n'apprendra donc jamais : j'ai toujours une longueur d'avance.

– Cette fois-ci, j'avoue que je ne vois pas ce que tu vas pouvoir encore inventer, confessa-t-il.

– Vous avez perdu l'unique sorcière de la bande - probablement la fille la plus intelligente de votre groupe de naïfs, et la plus puissante. Je me demande comment Elena prendra la nouvelle...

– Est-ce que c'est du chantage ? grogna Damon en s'avançant vers elle.

Jeremy, qui n'avait rien dit depuis qu'il avait vu Katherine dans la pièce, avait envie de lui planter un pieu dans le cœur – pourtant, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre car malgré toutes les mauvaises choses qu'elle avait faites, elle était humaine, à présent.

– Disons juste que c'est un échange de bons procédés, répondit l'ex-vampire. Tu me protèges des autres vampires et je te dis tout ce que je sais sur Silas et Bonnie.

– Silas et Bonnie ?

– Tout est lié, Damon. Tu ne peux pas la ramener sans le vaincre.

– Dis-moi en plus.

– Est-ce que tu seras mon protecteur ? demanda Katherine.

– J'avoue que c'est tentant, admit Damon, mais je pourrais tout aussi bien te tuer maintenant et Elena ne saurait pas que Bonnie est morte – du moins pas tout de suite.

Il s'était rapproché dangereusement de la jeune femme, qui continuait à le regarder droit dans les yeux, sans trembler. S'il devait bien reconnaître une chose, c'est qu'elle avait du cran !

– Tu vois, il y a deux problèmes qui se poseraient si tu faisais ça, Damon. Le premier, c'est que tu ne pourrais pas ramener Bonnie sans mon aide, et vous êtes tous incapables de vous débrouiller sans elle, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

– Et le deuxième ? demanda-t-il, ses canines commençant à s'allonger.

Il se retourna brusquement comme il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

– Elena est déjà au courant, répondit Katherine, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

Les yeux pleins de larmes, Elena fixait Damon et Katherine alors que Caroline sanglotait dans les bras de Tyler.

* * *

_Merci pour vos commentaires, ils me font très plaisir :-) Comme promis voici la suite de ma fanfiction :-) Bonne lecture et n'hésitez-pas à donner votre avis :-)_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Confrontations, Révélations

Stefan avait parfois de bons goûts, Silas était forcé de l'admettre. Comme sa moto, qu'il avait découverte dans le garage des Salvatore.

Lorsqu'il était parti de Mystic Falls sur la moto de Stefan, Damon et Elena l'avaient regardé d'une drôle de façon. Il savait très bien pourquoi, il l'avait lu dans leur esprit : la dernière fois que Stefan s'en était servi, c'était avec Elena. Il n'allait tout de même pas se priver des plaisirs que la vie lui offrait pour respecter le caractère de son double ! Ils n'avaient qu'à penser que Stefan le faisait exprès pour atteindre Elena, ou pour montrer qu'il n'en avait rien à faire d'Elena, ce n'était pas son problème. Ces histoires de gamins l'ennuyaient d'ailleurs, pourquoi toujours tout ramener à Elena ? S'il avait l'occasion de revoir Stefan un jour, il lui ferait la leçon : des lapins et une soi-disant âme sœur qui joue avec ses sentiments, ce n'était pas digne de lui. Si Stefan était son double mortel, il était censé avoir des points communs avec lui, non ? Stefan faisait honte à son image.

Silas avait passé une excellente soirée la veille, la jeune femme était... délicieuse. Cela l'avait mis de bonne humeur et c'est en sifflotant qu'il entra chez lui – ou plutôt chez Stefan.

Son « frère » était debout devant la cheminée : il se massait les tempes, comme s'il avait une migraine, chose impossible pour un vampire.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Damon, tu veux une aspirine ? lança Silas en guise de bonjour.

– Tu as fait vite, répondit Damon sans se retourner.

– Je traînais dans le coin...

Malgré leurs 150 ans de conflits et de disputes, les frères Salvatore n'avaient jamais été aussi éloignés qu'à présent. Damon avait l'impression que son frère était devenu un étranger pour lui et il n'imaginait pas à quel point il avait raison.

– Alors, ce problème ?

Silas ne voulait pas revenir à Mystic Falls – pas avant d'avoir toutes les cartes en main – mais l'évocation de Bonnie avait éveillé son intérêt : cette petite sorcière lui avait donné du fil à retordre et il avait le pressentiment que, même morte, elle continuerait à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

– Pour faire court, cet enfoiré de Silas a tellement bien manipulé Bonnie qu'elle a cru qu'elle serait assez forte pour ramener Jeremy à la vie en utilisant l'expression.

– Et ?

Un sourire apparut brièvement sur les lèvres de Silas lorsqu'il entendit Damon le traiter d'enfoiré : si Damon savait que le grand méchant Silas se tenait juste derrière lui, il fanfaronnerait moins, Silas en était sur.

– Elle a réussi le sort, mais elle est morte, dit froidement Damon, se retournant enfin.

L'esprit de Stefan n'était pas difficile à lire, Silas avait donc eu tout le loisir de sa familiariser avec ses souvenirs, ses émotions et ses réactions. Il n'eut aucun mal à se composer un visage triste lorsqu'il entendit que Bonnie était morte, sans oublier d'ajouter de la surprise, car Stefan n'était pas censé le savoir.

– Et pourquoi fais-tu cette tête d'enterrement, tu la détestais non ? demanda Silas, jouant le rôle de Stefan à la perfection. Tu lui as gâché la vie, tu t'es servi d'elle... peut-être es-tu triste d'avoir perdu une alliée aussi puissante, accusa-t-il avant de se servir un verre de bourbon.

Ayant lu l'esprit de Damon également, Silas savait très bien que l'aîné des Salvatore ne détestait pas Bonnie : il avait vu des scènes surprenantes, comme Damon serrant Bonnie dans ses bras sur l'île ou Damon caressant le visage de la jeune femme pendant qu'elle était inconsciente. S'il en avait eu le temps, il se serait amusé à semer la zizanie entre Damon et Elena en suggérant que Bonnie comptait plus pour Damon qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Cela aurait été amusant, et il aurait par la même occasion rendu justice à son double : Stefan étant au fond de l'eau, Damon aurait ainsi été malheureux car Elena l'aurait quitté, et Silas aurait pu goûter le sang de ce mystérieux double dont tout le monde semblait tomber amoureux. Oui, c'était une perspective pour le moins attirante, mais il avait d'importantes choses à régler d'abord.

– Ferme-la, Stefan. Je ne t'ai pas appelé pour que tu me fasses la morale.

– Et pourquoi m'as-tu appelé, alors ?

En quelques mots, Damon lui résuma la situation : Bonnie était morte mais les sorcières avaient caché son corps grâce à un sort et ce sort la protégeait en même temps des détériorations causées par le temps. Seul Jeremy pouvait communiquer avec elle puisqu'il voyait les fantômes. Et, plus important, Damon était persuadé qu'il pouvait ramener Bonnie à la vie. Il ne mentionna pas le fait que Bonnie lui avait fait un anévrisme – en tout cas, cela y ressemblait. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même à Jeremy. En fait, il avait tout juste eu le temps de se relever en entendant le garçon revenir vers la grotte. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'essayer de communiquer avec Bonnie car il voulait être seul avec son fantôme et Jeremy ne l'avait plus quitté d'un pouce depuis que Katherine s'était montrée.

– Pourquoi veux-tu la ramener ? demanda Silas. Pour Elena ?

Damon hocha la tête, incrédule : son frère avait complètement perdu l'esprit. Dans son état normal, il n'aurait jamais demandé pourquoi, il aurait juste voulu savoir comment il pouvait les aider. Il s'agissait de Bonnie, bon sang ! Stefan et elle étaient très proches, cette amitié agaçait même parfois Damon, alors il aurait été logique que son frère oublie un moment leur stupide guerre à propos d'Elena pour ramener leur amie à la vie.

– A quoi riment toutes ces questions ? s'emporta Damon. Je ne te reconnais plus, Stefan.

– Peut-être ne m'as-tu jamais vraiment connu, répondit Silas avant de boire son verre d'un seul trait.

* * *

– Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, Grams ?

L'incident qui s'était produit dans la grotte avait complètement chamboulé Bonnie. Elle ne savait pas comment, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait la certitude d'avoir fait un anévrisme à Damon, et cela l'effrayait : elle n'était pas censée interagir avec les êtres « vivants » - si on pouvait qualifier un vampire d'être vivant. Jeremy était l'exception mais il pouvait uniquement la voir, pas ressentir l'effet de ses pouvoirs. Alors pourquoi ? Et surtout pourquoi Damon ?

– La magie n'est pas une science exacte, Bonnie, surtout l'expression. Même s'il y a des règles, parfois, certaines choses ne peuvent être expliquées.

Lentement, Sheila s'avança et prit les mains de sa petite fille dans les siennes.

– Beaucoup de choses peuvent amplifier les pouvoirs d'une sorcière : la peur, l'amour, la haine.

– J'ai réussi à faire un anévrisme à Damon parce que je le déteste ? Je suis capable d'en faire aussi à Klaus alors !

La vieille femme secoua la tête.

– Ta relation avec Damon est plus compliquée que cela. Tu es une Bennett et il a veillé sur nous toutes à cause d'une promesse faite à ton ancêtre Emily. Et même si Emily n'a pas tenu parole, Damon ne t'a pas tuée.

– Est-ce que tu es en train de le défendre ?!

Bonnie n'en revenait pas : après tout ce que Damon avait fait, sa grand-mère prenait sa défense. Elle était tout de même morte parce qu'il les avait forcées à annuler le sort qui retenait prisonniers sous la tombe 27 vampires assoiffés de sang et de vengeance !

_Tu te mens à toi-même_, lui soufflait sa mauvaise conscience. _Ta grand-mère est morte car tu as voulu sauver Stefan qui s'était sacrifié pour Elena. Comme toujours, on en revenait à Elena, la pauvre demoiselle en détresse. _Bonnie se sentait coupable d'avoir de telles pensées mais elle savait que c'était la pure vérité : elle en avait voulu à Damon mais il n'était pas l'unique responsable de cette mort tragique. Bonnie elle-même était coupable, Stefan avait sa part de responsabilité, Elena également, tout comme Anna, Ben, et même Katherine. C'était un malheureux enchaînement d'événements. Cependant, Bonnie ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de blâmer Damon pour tous les malheurs qu'elle avait connus. C'était devenu une habitude de le détester. Mais la vérité que Bonnie refusait d'admettre, c'est qu'elle _**voulait**_ détester Damon, pour n'importe quelle raison, ainsi elle ne devait pas devenir son amie. Elle avait besoin d'être son ennemie, et ce pour plusieurs raisons. D'une part, en le tenant à distance, il n'essaierait pas de la manipuler avec son charme, comme il l'avait fait avec toutes les femmes de Mystic Falls. Elena, Caroline, Liz, Carol,... Damon leur avait à toutes joué son numéro d'homme parfait, d'ami ou de personne de confiance, jusqu'à ce que la vérité éclate au grand jour. Il savait que ses tours ne marchaient pas sur Bonnie et il était réellement lui-même lorsqu'il était avec elle. D'autre part, Bonnie avait une tendance naturelle à ne pas aimer les vampires à cause de sa condition de sorcière, surtout les vampire égoïstes comme Damon. Savoir qu'elle lui devait la vie car il avait veillé à la sécurité de la lignée Bennett depuis 150 ans lui donnait l'impression de lui être redevable et elle détestait cela. Enfin – Bonnie savait que c'était irrationnel – _**elle ne le supportait simplement pas**_. Rien que le fait d'être dans la même pièce que Damon lui donnait envie de se surpasser pour lui montrer qu'elle était plus forte que lui. Lorsqu'il se vantait devait elle, Bonnie avait envie de lui arracher les yeux. Comment pouvait-il être aussi prétentieux ?

– Je ne le défends pas, Bonnie, répondit sa grand-mère d'une voix douce. Mais depuis que je suis morte, j'ai veillé sur toi. Je t'ai observée, jour après jour. J'ai aussi assisté à des choses concernant Damon et toi, des choses dont tu n'as pas connaissance mais qui changeraient probablement ton jugement sur lui.

– Hé bien raconte-moi, je suis curieuse de savoir ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour que tu changes d'avis sur lui !

– Bonnie...

Sheila avait l'air de chercher ses mots.

– Toute ta vie, tu t'es consacrée à tes amis, reprit-elle. Tu étais prête à mourir pour Elena, tu t'es sacrifiée pour Jeremy. Je le comprends, car tu es une sorcière et c'est ton devoir de protéger les plus faibles. J'aimerais seulement que tu puisses voir ce que je vois.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu vois que je ne vois pas ?

Bonnie regardait sa grand-mère avec curiosité. Elle ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

– Damon est la clé pour te ramener à la vie.

* * *

_Voici le 5e chapitre de ma fanfiction j'espère qu'il vous plaira :-) Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de commenter :-)_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Souvenirs

– Quoi ?!

Bonnie avait certainement mal compris : Damon, la clé pour la ressusciter ? C'était la meilleure de l'année !

– Tu n'en as peut-être pas conscience, Bonnie, mais un lien puissant s'est formé entre Damon et toi. Haine, amour, peu importe de quoi il s'agit. Le fait est que tu as réussi à lui faire un anévrisme ! Tu réalises ce que cela signifie ? Damon est ta dernière connexion avec ce monde

– Jeremy est ma dernière connexion avec ce monde, rectifia la jeune femme.

Avec un soupir, la grand-mère de Bonnie secoua la tête.

– Jeremy ne te voit que parce qu'il voit les fantômes, Bonnie, tu le sais. Je ne te demande pas de devenir la meilleure amie de Damon ni de laisser Jeremy de côté. Je voudrais juste que tu essaies, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

– Et que suis-je censée faire ?

– Si tu t'entraînes avec Damon, si tu lui fais régulièrement des anévrismes, votre connexion se développera. Tu apprendras peut-être une nouvelle manière de communiquer avec lui et ton lien avec le monde des vivants se renforcera.

La voix de Sheila s'était faite persuasive.

– Moi, m'entraîner avec Damon ? demanda Bonnie en haussant les sourcils.

– Vous n'êtes pas les meilleurs amis du monde, j'en conviens, mais c'est ta seule chance de pouvoir être à nouveau en vie.

– Est-ce si important, murmura Bonnie pour elle-même.

– Bien sur que ça l'est ! Tu es morte trop jeune, ta vie commençait à peine.

– Même si j'acceptais, dit Bonnie avec hésitation, je ne pense pas que Damon serait d'accord.

– Crois-moi, il le sera, répondit Sheila d'un ton assuré.

* * *

Le week-end était enfin arrivé et Damon n'était pas mécontent. Cette semaine avait été horrible : d'abord, il avait du espionner Jeremy pour finalement découvrir son secret – la mort de Bonnie – ensuite, Elena avait débarqué en pleurant, lui jetant des regards assassins comme si c'était de sa faute, sans oublier Katherine qui était aussi agaçante en humaine qu'en vampire, et son frère qui faisait une crise de personnalité.

Oui, Damon n'était pas mécontent que cette semaine infernale soit terminée. Sa migraine n'était toujours pas passée et il commençait à se demander si cela avait un lien avec l'anévrisme de Bonnie. Il avait repoussé à plus tard leur conversation vampire/fantôme. En fait, il avait un plan tout tracé : il passerait le week-end à New-York avec Elena pour lui changer les idées, puis lundi, quand elle reprendrait les cours, il enverrait Jeremy quelque part, n'importe où, pour pouvoir aller jusqu'à la grotte sans que ce morveux ne le suive. Il devait également se débarrasser de Stefan pour un moment mais cela ne devrait pas poser de problème car depuis que Katherine avait élu domicile chez les Salvatore, elle semblait fascinée par la nouvelle personnalité de son frère et passait ses journées en sa compagnie. Damon ne disait rien car il ne voulait pas qu'elle croie qu'il était jaloux mais il trouvait ce petit jeu franchement malsain. Peut-être Stefan essayait-il de rendre Elena jalouse, peut-être Katherine essayait-elle d'amadouer Stefan pour qu'il la transforme, il n'en savait rien mais il était heureux de quitter Mystic Falls pendant 2 jours.

– Les affaires de mademoiselle sont prêtes, dit-il solennellement alors qu'il posait un sac de voyage aux pieds d'Elena.

La jeune fille avait pleuré toute la nuit et le vampire avait cru – à tort – qu'il arriverait à la faire sourire avec son légendaire sens de l'humour.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Damon ? demanda-t-elle en repoussant du pied le sac qu'il venait de lui apporter.

– Tu as une mine affreuse, dit-il d'un air faussement choqué. Tu as besoin d'air frais et, surtout, de _**sang**_ frais. On part à New York, annonça-t-il, persuadé de lui faire plaisir.

De fins vaisseaux sanguins apparurent autour des yeux d'Elena et ses canines se firent plus longues : elle était en train de se transformer.

– Ma meilleure amie est morte, Damon. Morte ! cracha-t-elle.

– Je suis au courant, merci, répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Mais rester ici à te lamenter n'y changera rien.

Énervée, Elena le gifla.

– Est-ce que tu es triste parce qu'elle est morte ou est-ce que tu te sens coupable d'avoir tenté de la tuer ? demanda Damon, énervé de s'être fait gifler.

– Comment oses-tu ?

Blessée par les propos de son petit ami, Elena retrouva son apparence humaine et se mit à sangloter.

– Je... Je suis désolé, murmura Damon en la prenant dans ses bras. Je n'aurais pas du...

– Pourquoi ? demanda Elena d'une voix brisée. Pourquoi est-ce que je perds toutes les personnes auxquelles je tiens ?

– Je serai toujours là, moi, Elena, répondit-il en la serrant plus fort.

* * *

– Je te l'ai toujours dit, Stefan, Elena n'était pas faite pour toi : quand on a goûté l'original, la copie semble bien fade.

Tout en disant cela, Katherine s'était approchée de Silas, l'air charmeur.

– Si je me souviens bien, tu es toi-même une copie de Tatia, répondit Silas avec un sourire en coin.

Si elle était vexée, Katherine n'en laissa rien paraître.

– Bien répondu, reconnut-elle. Je ne sais pas ce que mon double t'a fait mais j'aime encore plus cette version de toi.

– Elle m'a brisé le cœur, répondit Silas, se remémorant les souvenirs et les émotions qu'il avait lus dans l'esprit de Stefan.

– Voudrais-tu me laisser le réparer ?

Cette fille avait du charme, c'est certain, songea Silas. Plus que son double Elena, en tout cas.

– Je sais très bien ce que tu veux, Katherine, dit-il en la saisissant par le poignet. Je ne te transformerai pas.

Il avait lu dans les pensées de la jeune femme qu'elle voulait redevenir un vampire, coûte que coûte. Il avait aussi vu sa haine envers Elena et son amour pour Stefan. Cela l'avait surpris au début, mais il avait vite compris qu'il pourrait en tirer parti.

– Comme c'est dommage, répondit-elle en tentant de se dégager, je suis en possession de certaines informations qui pourraient t'intéresser.

– Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, tu as promis à Damon les informations concernant Bonnie en échange de sa protection, dit-il, essayant d'imiter la réaction qu'aurait eue Stefan.

– Peut-être ai-je changé d'avis.

– Tu n'as donc aucune morale ? feignit de s'indigner Silas.

– Je n'en ai jamais eue, reconnut-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

– Quelle est ta proposition ? demanda Silas, la libérant enfin.

Après tout, puisque Damon et Elena partaient batifoler à New York, il pouvait bien s'amuser un peu avec Katherine.

– Si vous voulez ramener Bonnie, ce qui est d'après moi une sage décision vu l'avantage qu'elle représente pour vous, je connais un moyen, déclara-t-elle en se massant le poignet. Vous devez tuer Silas, ajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes.

– Mais Silas est mort !

– Non, il est toujours vivant, j'en ai la preuve, chuchota Katherine comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret.

Comment cette fille pouvait-elle savoir qu'il était vivant ? Et pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lire ces informations dans son esprit ? Cela l'intriguait car personne, pas même les vampires originaux, ne lui avait résisté jusqu'à présent.

– Je ne peux pas t'en parler ici, murmura-t-elle, Silas peut se trouver n'importe où. Peut-être est-ce toi, le taquina-t-elle en souriant.

– Peut-être, répondit Silas, énigmatique.

Katherine n'avait pas l'air de se douter qu'elle avait raison, songeait-il.

– Rejoins-moi à minuit à la cave des Lockwood, lui dit à l'oreille la jeune femme.

* * *

La douleur s'était faite plus forte pendant qu'il dormait. Il avait l'impression que des aiguilles lui transperçaient le cerveau. Pour un vampire, c'était assez désagréable car il était habitué à n'être jamais malade. Il ne voulait pas réveiller Elena car il ne pouvait pas se justifier sans parler de l'anévrisme. Il enjamba les vêtements qui traînaient sur le sol – Elena et lui avaient été trop _**occupés**_ pour ranger correctement leurs bagages après ce week-end de folie. Damon avait enfin retrouvé la vraie Elena, ou plutôt celle qui lui plaisait. Il craignait que la mort de sa meilleure amie ne lui fasse perdre l'esprit mais finalement Elena s'en sortait bien. Elle avait passé un très bon moment à New-York et avait remercié Damon d'avoir pris soin de lui changer les idées. Et, de toute façon, comme Damon lui avait dit, ils ramèneraient Bonnie à la vie et tout irait bien. Jeremy avait ressuscité, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi pas Bonnie ?

Convaincu que la mort de la sorcière était temporaire et qu'elle serait bientôt de retour parmi eux, Damon marchait vers la grotte où se trouvait le corps de Bonnie. Il n'avait pas eu la patience d'attendre qu'Elena retourne à Whitmore le lendemain : sa tête le faisait souffrir, la douleur était de plus en plus insupportable.

– Bonnie ? cria-t-il dès qu'il fut entré dans la grotte.

Il n'y avait personne, uniquement le corps de la jeune femme qui reposait au même endroit que la dernière fois.

– Je sais que tu es là, continua Damon. Tu ne peux pas me parler mais j'ai senti ce que tu as fait.

Tout en disant cela, il tournait sur lui-même et regardait dans toutes les directions, cherchant un indice de la présence de Bonnie mais il n'y en avait pas.

– Tu m'as fait un anévrisme, et j'ai une affreuse migraine depuis alors fais-moi un signe, qu'on puisse faire disparaître cette saleté de mal de tête.

Il s'adressait à Bonnie, ou plutôt à son corps, car au moins il se sentait moins idiot que s'il parlait dans le vide.

« Damon est toujours aussi égoïste », murmura Bonnie à l'intention de sa grand-mère. « Il n'est pas là pour m'aider, il veut juste ne plus avoir mal »

« Et comment te sens-tu maintenant ? »

« Je suis en colère »

« Bien »

Sheila savait que la première émotion qui débloquerait le lien de communication entre Bonnie et Damon serait la colère, la haine. Le reste viendrait ensuite.

« Tu penses qu'il nous utilise, nous les sorcières, quand il en a besoin, pour ensuite nous laisser tomber ? »

« Oui »

« Et tu le détestes ? »

« Oui. Plus que jamais »

« Si tu le détestes autant, essaies de lui refaire un anévrisme », suggéra Sheila.

Elle essayait de provoquer Bonnie pour qu'elle réussisse à communiquer avec Damon. Bonnie ferma les yeux et se concentra : il n'était pas difficile de repenser à toutes les raisons qui faisaient qu'elle détestait Damon, il y en avait tellement ! Elle revoyait en pensée des images, elle revoyait Damon tenter de la tuer après qu'Emily ait pris possession de son corps. Elle revoyait sa grand-mère mourir, sa mère en transition à cause de Damon. Et puis ce fut le trou noir. Les images recommençaient à défiler, plus anciennes cette fois. Bonnie avait 5 ans et elle faisait du vélo devant chez elle. La chaîne s'était bloquée et une voiture fonçait droit sur elle. La petite fille qu'elle était alors s'était mise à pleurer, persuadée que c'était la fin, lorsqu'elle s'était sentie soulevée dans les airs par un homme habillé en noir. Ses yeux bleus avaient fixé les siens un instant puis il avait disparu. Ses parents et sa grand-mère avaient accouru, paniqués, et l'avaient serrée très fort contre eux. Pendant que son père la rassurait, elle avait entendu des bribes de conversation entre sa mère et sa grand-mère. _On ne peut pas lui faire confiance_, disait Sheila. _Il a sauvé ma fille_, rétorquait Abby. _Il a uniquement fait cela parce qu'il a passé un accord avec Emiy : s'assurer que notre lignée ne disparaisse pas_, répondit Sheila.

Un autre trou noir, et d'autres souvenirs, beaucoup plus récents. Bonnie était allongée sur le sol, c'était le fameux bal où elle avait simulé sa mort pour piéger Klaus. Elena pleurait, Stefan essayait de l'empêcher de s'effondrer et Damon regardait le corps de Bonnie. Après que Damon ait dit à Stefan d'emmener Elena, il s'était penché sur le corps de Bonnie. Il lui avait fermé les yeux et avait ensuite caressé délicatement son visage.

Encore un trou noir. Bonnie était sur l'île, elle errait parmi les arbres. Elle était désespérée car elle ne pensait pas pouvoir retrouver son chemin, malgré les indications de Shane. Elle s'apprêtait à abandonner quand elle aperçut une silhouette familière. Soulagée, Bonnie avança vers Damon d'un pas incertain. Lui aussi avait l'air rassuré de la voir, elle en était la première étonnée.

« Je pourrais te serrer dans mes bras, maintenant », lui dit-il en s'avançant vers elle.

– Bonnie !

Elle entendait la voix de sa grand-mère mais elle lui paraissait si lointaine. Bonnie avait envie de la rejoindre mais elle voulait également savoir ce qu'il s'était passé sur cette île : Damon tendait les bras vers elle, elle le regardait, le temps semblait s'être suspendu.

– Bonnie, ouvre les yeux !

Elle fut brusquement éjectée de son souvenir. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était toujours dans la grotte, avec sa grand-mère.

– Que s'est-il passé, Grams ? demanda la jeune femme.

Sa grand-mère la regardait d'un air étrange.

– Une partie de tes souvenirs oubliés ont refait surface, répondit-elle sans cesser de la dévisager, c'est courant lorsqu'on meurt. Bientôt, tu te souviendras de tout.

– Alors pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ? Tu me fais peur, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, s'il te plaît, implora Bonnie.

Sheila s'éclaircit la gorge.

– Je t'ai entendue parler, Bonnie. Tu as vu Damon, n'est-ce pas ?

– Hé bien, c'est un peu flou, mais je pense que oui.

– Nous étions en train d'essayer de te mettre en colère contre lui, est-ce que tu t'en souviens ?

– Oui, je m'en rappelle, répondit Bonnie. Cela me revient maintenant. Je t'ai vue, j'ai vu Abby et...

– Quoi d'autre ? lui demanda sa grand-mère comme elle s'était arrêtée de parler.

– Oh mon dieu !

Une main sur la bouche, Bonnie semblait en état de choc.

– Damon m'a sauvé la vie quand j'étais petite, murmura Bonnie, en secouant la tête. Je... Je l'ai vu, au bal, sur l'île, non, je ne veux pas, pas lui, ce n'est pas possible !

– Bonnie, arrête, respire.

Sa grand-mère tentait de la calmer mais Bonnie était devenue incontrôlable.

– Non, non, non, criait-elle en se tenant la tête entre les mains. Je ne veux pas qu'il me sauve, je ne veux pas de son aide !

– Bonnie, cela suffit ! cria Sheila d'une voix désespérée.

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour ramener sa petite fille à la raison. Du sang s'était mis à couler du nez de Bonnie, comme lorsqu'elle abusait de ses pouvoirs.

– JE NE VEUX PAS DE L'AIDE DE DAMON ! explosa-t-elle.

Enfin, le silence. Bonnie se sentait divinement bien. Elle était comme vidée, elle n'avait plus d'énergie, mais elle avait l'impression de flotter.

Elle s'avança vers Damon, qui ne la voyait toujours pas. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, il regardait toujours son corps, elle n'avait donc pas réussi à lui faire d'anévrisme, cette fois. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de la ramener mais, au moins, elle avait essayé.

– Si tu ne veux pas de mon aide, c'est un peu tard, witchy, dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Bonnie ouvrit de grands yeux.

– Je suis venu pour te ramener.

* * *

_Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires ! J'espère que ce nouveau long chapitre vous plaira :-)_


	7. Chapitre 7 : Alliance(s) Secrète(s)

– Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver comme lieu de rendez-vous un meilleur endroit qu'une vieille cave qui sent le chien mouillé ? demanda Silas en reniflant.

Katherine lui répondit par un sourire innocent. Elle avait vraiment le sens du drame : le lieu, l'heure – minuit – on se serait cru dans un vrai film d'horreur.

_Je suis le méchant monstre et elle, la pauvre petite humaine_, s'amusa silencieusement Silas. Il avait envie de goûter son sang – sa consommation de poches de sang au lieu de sang frais depuis qu'il était rentré à Mystic Falls l'avait mis à bout. _Juste quelques gouttes_, songeait-il en fixant les veines de son cou. Mais, d'abord, il devait lui soutirer quelques informations.

– Je t'écoute, Katherine, déclara-t-il en faisant ce qu'il appelait sa « tête de Stefan », c'est-à-dire qu'il prenait un air sérieux et renfrogné.

– Comme tu le sais, commença la jeune femme, Bonnie est morte.

Son ton n'exprimait ni compassion ni tristesse : ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était redevenue humaine que Katherine allait changer.

– Silas avait prévu le coup, continua-t-elle. Il savait que Bonnie lui jetterai un sort pour l'arrêter mais il savait également que si elle mourrait, ce sort disparaîtrait avec elle.

– Bonne déduction, reconnut Silas.

– Il n'a eu qu'à trouver le point faible de Bonnie – Jeremy – et la convaincre qu'elle était capable de le ramener. De cette manière, il a eu ce qu'il voulait : Bonnie était morte sans qu'il ne s'en soit mêlé, et il était libre. En fait, quand j'y pense, Bonnie est morte de la manière la plus idiote possible.

– Et tu dis que Silas est toujours vivant ?

Son ton était incrédule, comme si c'était vraiment Stefan qui parlait.

– Lorsque j'ai...collaboré avec Bonnie, j'ai appris certaines choses...

Silas sourit : jamais Katherine n'admettrait que la sorcière l'y avait forcée.

– Bonnie a utilisé la pierre sur laquelle se trouvait le sang de Quetsiyah pour ouvrir le voile entre ce monde et l'autre. Elle a ensuite fait le sort inverse pour le refermer.

D'un regard, Silas l'encouragea à continuer.

– Cependant, entre ces deux événements, je me suis retrouvée liée avec la sorcière.

– Elle ne te faisait pas confiance, s'amusa Silas.

– Peu importe, dit sèchement Katherine. Je ne le savais pas jusqu'à ce que je redevienne humaine, mais ce lien a eu des conséquences pour le moins...intéressantes.

De plus en plus intrigué, le vampire la fixait intensément.

– Je partage maintenant une partie des souvenirs de Bonnie. Je connais certains sorts mais je ne sais pas les lancer car je ne suis pas une sorcière. Si on trouvait un sorcier, on pourrait lui indiquer les formules...

– Et à quoi serviraient ces formules ?

– A ramener Bonnie, évidemment !

* * *

– Il m'a entendue ?!

Bonnie ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer. Elle avait enfin réussi à établir un vrai contact avec le monde des vivants, mais ce contact s'était établi entre _elle et Damon._ C'était un vrai cauchemar ! Après tout ce qu'elle avait vu lorsque ses souvenirs avaient refait surface, elle le détestait encore plus. C'était stupide, elle aurait du se réjouir qu'il ne soit pas le monstre sans cœur qu'elle imaginait mais c'était encore pire : elle lui était redevable, pour un tas de choses. Et, surtout, elle avait _peur_. Ses seuls points faibles avaient été Elena et Jeremy et elle était morte pour ramener ce-dernier à la vie. Elle ne _pouvait_ pas s'affaiblir encore plus en rajoutant une personne à la liste des gens qu'elle protégeait. Elle ne pouvait pas devenir proche de Damon. Leur relation amitié/haine lui plaisait ainsi, elle ne voulait pas qu'il devienne un de ses points faibles en devant son ami. Voilà pourquoi elle préférait continuer à le détester.

– Oui, Bonnie, il t'a entendue, répondit doucement sa grand-mère. Tu vas devoir t'entraîner dur mais c'est un très bon début.

– Je... je ne peux pas, je suis désolée, Grams.

La vieille femme se tourna vers Damon.

– Regarde-le, Bonnie.

A contrecoeur, sa petite-fille obéit.

– Il regrette sincèrement tout ce qu'il a fait, j'en suis persuadée.

– Tu ne disais pas cela quand il m'a sauvée il y a des années, ne put s'empêcher d'argumenter Bonnie.

– Les gens changent, murmura Sheila en disparaissant progressivement.

– Grams, non, reste ! supplia Bonnie.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de continuer cet entraînement qui l'épuisait émotionnellement. Sa grand-mère s'étant évaporée dieu-sait-où, Bonnie s'avança vers Damon. Il avait du charme, c'est certain, même Bonnie était forcée de l'admettre.

_Pas étonnant que personne ne lui résiste_, songeait Bonnie. _Enfin, sauf moi_, se dit-elle fièrement.

– Alors, tu ne veux pas de mon aide ? demanda Damon, les mains sur les hanches.

Bonnie ne put s'empêcher de sursauter : elle n'avait pas l'habitude que quelqu'un d'autre que Jeremy s'adresse à elle. Enfin, essaie de s'adresser à elle, car Damon ne la voyait pas.

– Je ne suis pas un spécialiste de tous ces trucs de fantômes, continua-t-il, mais vu l'anévrisme que tu m'as filé et la phrase que j'ai entendue, j'en conclus que c'est la haine, la colère, qui te permet de communiquer avec moi.

_Bien vu_, songea Bonnie. Elle avait parfois tendance à l'oublier mais Damon était malin. Si quelqu'un était capable de la ramener, c'était bien lui. Les yeux fermés, elle se concentra.

– Je vais donc faire mon possible pour t'énerver, annonça Damon.

_Pas besoin de te forcer, tu m'énerves déjà sans rien faire_, se dit Bonnie avec amusement.

– Même si je sais que je t'énerves sans rien faire, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

L'espace d'un instant, Bonnie crut qu'il avait entendu ses pensées. Non, ils avaient juste dit la même chose en même temps, car ils se connaissaient bien. Bonnie se sentit ridicule à cette pensée : comment pouvait-elle croire qu'elle et Damon se connaissaient bien ? Décidément, cet entraînement lui faisait perdre la tête.

– Par quoi vais-je commencer ? se demanda tout haut Damon en se grattant la tête. Je sais, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion. Parlons de ton petit copain Jeremy.

Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel : Damon avait très bien choisi son sujet s'il comptait l'énerver.

– Jeremy est un idiot. Tu le sais, je le sais, je pense même qu'il le sait lui-même. Et le fait que tu sois morte pour lui fait de toi une idiote, witchy.

Comment Damon osait-il la traiter d'idiote ? Il allait le payer, le premier anévrisme qu'il avait ressenti n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle lui réservait.

– Et, quand tu seras de retour, j'espère que tu l'enverras enfin balader car, franchement, j'ai autre chose à faire de mes nuits que de réparer les erreurs de deux idiots !

Damon savait qu'il lui faisait probablement du mal mais c'était la seule chose à faire s'il voulait rouvrir la connexion entre eux.

– Comme quoi, coucher avec l'ex-copine de ton frère ? dit Bonnie à voix haute.

– Quoi ?

La bouche ouverte, Damon contemplait le vide devant lui. Il ne le savait pas mais c'était exactement l'endroit où se trouvait Bonnie. Instinctivement, il s'était tourné vers l'origine du bruit qu'il venait d'entendre.

– Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Bonnie.

– Je savais que tu avais une très grande admiration pour moi, mais de là à m'appeler ton dieu... Elena risque d'être jalouse, Bonnie.

– Tu... tu m'entends vraiment ?

Bonnie n'en revenait pas : elle parlait avec Damon – ou plutôt elle disputait avec lui, comme ils en avaient l'habitude autrefois.

– Et pour une fois, même si tes propos ne sont pas très gentils, je suis heureux de t'entendre parler.

Damon ne mentait pas, il était content d'entendre la voix de la petite sorcière. En plus, cela signifiait que leur plan était en bonne voie. Bientôt, Bonnie serait de retour et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

* * *

– J'ai l'impression que Stefan me déteste, soupira Elena.

Elle était dans la cuisine des Salvatore, à la recherche d'une poche de sang. Elle s'était réveillée, en pleine nuit, et avait constaté que Damon n'était plus là.

Caroline, qui était restée dormir là avec Tyler suite aux récents événements, avait entendu son amie descendre les escaliers dans le noir et l'avait accompagnée jusqu'à la cuisine.

– Donne lui du temps pour digérer la nouvelle, lui conseilla la jolie blonde avant de planter une paille dans la poche de sang.

– Je suis pire que Katherine, dit Elena, en jetant sa poche de sang vide dans la poubelle.

– Non, tu n'es pas Katherine, Elena. En parlant de Katherine, dit Caroline, changeant brusquement de sujet, crois-tu qu'elle va rester longtemps ici ?

– Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Elena. Damon dit qu'elle a des informations concernant un sort pour ramener Bonnie, et elle ne les partagera avec nous que si Damon la protège.

– Pourquoi lui demander de la protéger et non de la transformer ? C'est bizarre, s'étonna Caroline.

– Je n'en sais et franchement, je m'en fiche ! Je n'ai qu'une envie, la tuer, mais je ne peux pas. Pour Bonnie...

Son visage s'était fermé : Caroline savait qu'Elena refoulait son envie de pleurer.

– Et où est Damon ? demanda Caroline, essayant de changer les idées d'Elena.

La jeune fille brune secoua la tête en signe d'ignorance.

– Il était là quand je me suis couchée et il n'était plus là quand je me suis réveillée. Je le trouve bizarre, en ce moment...

– C'est Damon, conclut Caroline en haussant les épaules. Viens te coucher Elena, il est à peine 2h du matin, tu as besoin de sommeil.

– Je vais bien, Caroline, je t'assure. Je vais attendre Damon dans le salon, il ne va pas tarder.

– Je reste avec toi, dit son amie en lui prenant la main.

Touchée, Elena la remercia du regard.

* * *

– Toi, Katherine Pierce, tu veux faire une bonne action ?

Les sourcils relevés, Silas jouait le rôle de son double comme s'il avait fait cela toute sa vie.

– J'attends quelque chose en retour, évidemment.

– Évidemment. Tu veux que je te transforme. Mais pourquoi moi et pas Damon ?

– J'y arrive, répondit Katherine. Lorsque Klaus a tué Elena lors du sacrifice, la nature avait trouvé un moyen d'empêcher la création d'autres hybrides...

– Elena devait mourir pour qu'il se transforme, et son sang était nécessaire pour créer d'autres hybrides, je le sais, coupa Silas qui s'impatientait.

Il avait lu tout cela dans leurs esprits – Elena, Stefan, Damon – alors ce n'était pas la peine qu'il entende l'histoire une deuxième fois !

– C'est un peu la même chose ici, continua Katherine. Tu sais pourquoi Silas voulait faire tomber le voile ? demanda la jeune femme.

– Pour être réuni avec son unique amour ?

C'était la raison que tout le monde imaginait car il l'avait répété plusieurs fois, ce n'était pas possible que cette stupide garce connaisse la vérité !

– Conneries ! s'exclama Katherine. Silas n'en a rien à faire de cette femme, il est bien content de s'en être débarrassée !

– Et que veut-il, alors ? demanda Silas, de plus en plus inquiet.

– Lorsque Bonnie a utilisé la pierre, dit Katherine en reprenant le cours de son histoire, elle a utilisé le sang calcifié de Quetsiyah qui se trouvait dessus. Logique, puisque Quetsiyah avait créé l'Autre Côté, c'est son sang qui permettait de faire tomber le voile.

– Quel est le rapport entre cette pierre, toi, Silas et Bonnie ? Je n'y comprends rien, feignit de s'emporter Silas.

Katherine en savait des choses : une fois qu'elle aurait fini de déballer son histoire, il s'en débarrasserait.

– Quand Bonnie a refermé le voile, le sort de Quetsiyah a été modifié. La pierre a été désintégrée. C'est le sang de Bonnie qui permet d'ouvrir le voile, maintenant, car c'est devenu son sort, elle est la dernière à l'avoir modifié.

– Mais elle est morte ! s'exclama Silas, comprenant maintenant son erreur.

Il avait eu besoin de Bonnie pour ouvrir le voile mais elle l'avait trahi et l'avait refermé. Il avait cru que la tuer l'aiderait à accomplir son plan mais c'était le contraire : il avait besoin d'elle vivante !

– Justement, c'est pour cela que j'ai parlé du sacrifice et de Klaus : maintenant que Bonnie est morte, c'est impossible de rouvrir l'Autre Côté.

– Oh mon dieu...

Abattu par la nouvelle, Silas en oubliait de continuer à prétendre être Stefan. Il avait cherché partout un autre échantillon du sang de Quetsiyah. Il comptait revenir avec ce sang à Mystic Falls pour forcer Lucy Bennet, la cousine de Bonnie,à faire à nouveau tomber le voile mais c'était une légende, réalisait-il, il n'y avait pas d'autre échantillon de sang. Et même s'il y en avait, il n'en avait plus besoin : il lui fallait celui de Bonnie, à présent !

– Bien sur, continuait Katherine, Silas pourrait se passer du sang de Bonnie en massacrant 12 humains, 12 hybrides et 12 sorciers, mais c'est un processus assez long et compliqué...

– Viens-en au fait, ordonna Silas en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

Il était dévasté par la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre et cette fille lui tapait sur les nerfs.

– C'est là que j'interviens : je connais le sort permettant de ramener Bonnie. Si je le communiquais à un puissant sorcier, je suis sure qu'il parviendrait à la ramener.

– Tu réalises ce que tu es en train de me dire, Katherine ? Pourquoi aiderais-je Silas à faire tomber la voile en tuant Bonnie ?

Silas voulait continuer à jouer le rôle de Stefan jusqu'au bout car il n'était pas sur qu'elle lui avait tout dit.

– Car tu n'es pas Stefan, murmura la jeune femme avec un sourire satisfait

* * *

_Merci beaucoup à tous ceux et celles qui suivent mon histoire :-) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! L'histoire s'intensifie, des alliances secrètes se créent (d'où le titre), il va falloir vous accrocher car Silas est encore plus diabolique que vous ne l'imaginiez ^^ N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires pour me donner votre avis, cela m'aide beaucoup ! :-)_


	8. Chapitre 8 : Manipulation

– Vraiment ?

Silas essayait d'avoir l'air détendu mais il n'en menait pas large : cette idiote savait qui il était, il en était certain.

– Tu es Silas, dit simplement Katherine.

Jouant sa dernière carte, Silas éclata de rire.

– Katherine, tu crois sincèrement que si Silas était vivant, il passerait son temps à Mystic Falls à essayer de se faire passer pour moi ?

– Tu as tes raisons, répondit la jeune femme, même si elles sont faciles à deviner : tu as appris que Bonnie communiquait avec Jeremy et la curiosité t'a poussé à revenir.

C'était donc cela que l'on ressentait quand quelqu'un pouvait lire en vous – Silas ressentait maintenant ce que ressentaient les gens dont il avait lu les pensées avec de leur balancer leurs petits secrets à la figure. Bien sur, Katherine ne lisait pas ses pensées, elle ne faisait que deviner, mais elle avait vu juste et c'était assez dérangeant de se sentir mis à nu de cette manière.

– Hypothétiquement, que me proposerais-tu, si j'étais Silas ?

Il savait que sa couverture était grillée alors autant jouer le tout pour le tout : il tuerait ensuite Katherine, il se nourrirait de son sang - Silas en salivait déjà d'avance. Katherine avait du remarquer son air affamé car elle recula de quelques pas.

– Si tu étais Silas, je te proposerais le marché suivant : transforme-moi en vampire et je te donnerai les formules nécessaires pour ramener Bonnie. Tu pourras ainsi utiliser son sang et faire à nouveau tomber le voile, car je doute qu'elle accepte de le faire elle-même.

– Tu sais, lui murmura Silas à l'oreille, si j'étais vraiment celui dont tu parles, je pourrais t'hypnotiser et t'obliger à me donner les informations que je veux.

– Je bois et je m'injecte de la verveine tous les jours, répondit Katherine, tentant sans succès de s'éloigner du vampire qui la serrait maintenant contre son torse.

– Alors, je lirais ces informations dans ton esprit, continua-t-il.

– Tu n'y arriveras pas, le remède a eu des effets... inattendus.

– Ah oui ? Lesquels ?

La voix de Silas se faisait de plus en plus grave et sa bouche se rapprochait de celle de Katherine.

– Tu peux lire mes anciens souvenirs de vampire, mais depuis que je suis redevenue humaine, le remède t'empêche de lire en moi, tu l'as certainement remarqué.

C'était donc cela ! Silas se sentait idiot de ne pas y avoir songé, il savait pourtant que Katherine avait pris le remède, c'était la seule explication. Cependant, il ne savait toujours pas _**pourquoi**_ il n'avait pas accès à son esprit depuis qu'elle était humaine. Quelles étaient les autres surprises que lui réservait ce fichu remède ?

– Et tu me donnerais la formule à la condition que je te transforme ?

Le doute se lisait maintenant sur le visage de Silas : pourquoi voulait-elle absolument qu'il la transforme, lui et pas un autre ?

– Oui.

– Pourquoi moi ?

– C'est évident ! s'exclama Katherine, les mains posées de chaque côté du visage du vampire.

Elle le regardait maintenant dans les yeux, se noyant presque dans son regard vert émeraude.

– Je ne veux pas que ma survie dépende de Klaus, avoua Katherine. S'il meurt, je mourrai aussi, tu connais le système des lignées.

Elle se rapprocha encore un peu plus, leurs nez se touchaient presque.

– J'ai fui pendant des siècles, je veux enfin connaître la sécurité.

« _Quelle idiote_ », songea Silas, « _elle ne sait donc pas que Stefan est mon double mortel ?_ »

– Klaus ne mourra jamais, c'est l'hybride originel, dit Silas, pas tout à fait convaincu par les arguments qu'elle avançait.

– Je le sais, admit Katherine, mais je préfère être sure. Les originels ne sont pas invincibles, on en a eu la preuve. Toi, tu ne mourras jamais.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire cela ? demanda Silas, troublé

– J'y veillerai.

Finalement, les choses ne tournaient pas si mal pour Silas : Katherine ne savait pas que Stefan était son double mortel, elle pensait juste qu'il avait pris l'apparence de Stefan pour passer inaperçu. Elle n'avait pas non plus conscience que cela revenait strictement au même. Si Klaus ou un autre original mourrait et que Katherine avait été transformée par un vampire qui descendait de leur lignée, elle mourrait également. Si Silas transformait Katherine et que Klaus mourrait, Stefan mourrait et Silas avec lui puisqu'il s'agissait de son double mortel, et Katherine mourrait également.

– Très bien, capitula Silas, en lui prenant le menton d'une main, je te transformerai et tu me diras tout ce que je veux savoir.

– Je savais qu'aucun homme ne pouvait résister à mon charme, se vanta Katherine, satisfaite d'avoir obtenu ce qu'elle voulait.

– Mais avant, il y a une chose que je dois faire, sourit Silas.

Il ne la lâchait toujours pas et Katherine commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.

– Ah oui ? Quoi donc ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de masquer son inquiétude.

– Je veux juste goûter ton sang, je ne pense qu'à ça depuis tout à l'heure.

– Je t'ai dit que je prenais de la verveine !

Katherine essayait de ne pas trembler mais elle commençait vraiment à avoir peur.

– Je n'ai pas dit que je le boirai tout de suite, murmura le vampire en lui caressant les cheveux pour la calmer. Tu vois, j'ai tout mon temps, car personne ne sait où tu es. Alors, je vais juste attendre patiemment que la verveine soit éliminée de ton système et lorsque ce sera fait, je goûterai enfin ce fameux sang de doppelganger. Mais rassure-toi, je ne te tuerai pas, j'ai besoin de cette formule.

– Je ne te la donnerai jamais ! cracha Katherine, je préfère mourir !

– C'est ce que nous verrons, répondit tranquillement Silas. Une fois que tu ne seras plus protégée par la verveine, je t'hypnotiserai et tu n'auras pas le choix.

– Je... Je me suis entraînée pendant des années, je suis capable de résister à l'hypnose, mentit Katherine.

– Tu peux peut-être résister à un simple vampire, mais je suis le premier immortel, alors même si cela prend des semaines, je finirai par faire sortir ces formules de ta petite tête, ma jolie, dit-il pendant qu'il l'attachait avec des chaînes. Et si cela prend trop de temps, je n'aurai qu'à te donner mon sang, te tuer, et attendre patiemment que tu sois en transition. Dans ces conditions, je doute fort que tu me refuses quoi que soit en échange d'un peu de sang humain. C'est un processus tellement douloureux, ajouta-t-il d'un ton faussement compatissant.

Katherine ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre : elle avait joué et elle avait perdu. Silas s'était bien moqué d'elle. Comment allait-elle se tirer de ce pétrin ?

– J'ai toujours voulu savoir quel goût avait le sang d'un double Petrova, confessa Silas avant de l'enfermer à clé dans la cave des Lockwood.

* * *

– Belles fleurs ! lança Tyler à Caroline qui respirait un énorme bouquet de roses rouges.

Sa petite amie rougit.

– Je ne sais pas de qui elles sont, mentit-elle, je viens juste de les recevoir par un coursier.

– Il n'y a pas une carte ?

Ils savaient tous les deux qu'une seule personne pouvait les lui avoir envoyées, même sans lire la carte que Caroline venait de froisser dans sa main droite.

– C'est Klaus, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Tyler d'un air dégoûté. Et d'ailleurs, comment sait-il que nous sommes chez les Salvatore ?

Le silence coupable de Caroline répondit à sa question.

– Tu as revu Klaus ? questionna Tyler d'une voix dure.

– Non, bien sur que non ! s'exclama Caroline. Il m'a téléphoné hier car il a appris la mort de Bonnie et il est inquiet à propos de Silas, il pense qu'il est toujours en vie.

Tyler se prit la tête entre les mains.

– Ty..., murmura la blonde en s'approchant de lui. Je te jure que je n'imaginais pas qu'il oserait m'envoyer ces fleurs.

– Alors jette-les ! explosa-t-il. Et s'il ose encore essayer d'entrer en contact avec toi, s'il t'approche ou s'il tente de te séduire, je le tue !

L'hybride était hors de lui et il y avait de quoi : comment cet être répugnant, cet assassin qui avait lâchement tué sa mère alors que c'était une simple humaine qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, comment osait-il faire du rentre-dedans à sa copine ? Il lui avait volé sa liberté, sa mère et maintenant il voulait sa petite amie ? C'en était trop, il allait le payer !

– Tyler, non ! s'écria Caroline en laissant tomber les roses sur le sol. Tu vas te faire tuer.

– Je ne supporte pas de savoir qu'il te court après, Care.

Elle lui lança un regard impuissant.

– Et tu sais ce qui est pire ? demanda-t-il d'une voix triste. C'est que tu apprécies ces minables marques d'attention qu'il t'accorde !

Il passa devant Caroline, sans se laisser attendrir par les larmes qui commençaient à couler le long de ses joues, et partit en claquant la porte.

* * *

– Il y a longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien, confessa Elena à son petit-ami alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le lit de Damon.

– Moi aussi, répondit Damon en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front.

– Je suis enfin heureuse, grâce à toi, et mon frère est revenu à la vie. Bonnie sera bientôt de retour parmi nous, et même si c'est grâce à Katherine elle reviendra, c'est tout ce qui compte. Tyler est revenu à Mystic Falls et Klaus est parti à la Nouvelle Orléans, que demander de plus ?

– Oui, que demander de plus, répéta Damon l'air rongeur.

– Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Elena en se redressant.

– Rien, que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ? demanda à son tour le vampire en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

– Je ne sais pas, dit la jeune femme en secouant sa chevelure brune. Je te trouve... préoccupé, oui, c'est le mot.

– La seule chose qui me préoccupe, c'est toi !

– Mmm, fut la réponse d'Elena qui se mit à l'embrasser sauvagement.

Cela faisait deux mois que leur relation était redevenue officielle, deux mois qu'ils nageaient en plein bonheur. Deux mois que Damon se sentait coupable à chaque fois qu'il pensait à son frère. Stefan avait tellement changé ces derniers temps, et Damon était persuadé que le choix d'Elena y était pour quelque chose. Cela l'attristait car après s'être disputés, réconciliés, entre-tués et sauvés pendant 150 ans, Damon pensait qu'ils connaîtraient enfin une trêve. Il faut croire que la vie et l'amour en avaient décidé autrement.

_Les frères Salvatore, condamnés à être séparés par un double Petrova, cela ferait un super film_, songeait Damon.

– Tu recommences ! s'exclama Elena en mettant brusquement fin à leur baiser. Dis-moi ce qui te préoccupes, Damon.

– Je pensais à Stefan, avoua-t-il à voix basse.

– Tu penses à ton frère alors que je t'embrasse ? Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ? demanda-t-elle d'un air faussement choqué.

– Tu traînes trop avec moi, tu commences à faire le même genre de blagues que ton vampire préféré, dit Damon en roulant les yeux.

– Qui a dit que tu étais mon vampire préféré ?

Elena lui jeta un regard innocent.

– Si je t'attrape..., commença Damon en essayant de lui courir après en utilisant sa super-vitesse.

Mais Elena avait de bons réflexes et elle l'avait devancé. Elle faisait le tour de la chambre en utilisant également sa super-vitesse et Damon la poursuivait. Lorsqu'elle décida que le jeu avait assez duré, elle se jeta sur le lit et se laissa attraper par Damon.

– Je n'ose même plus regarder Stefan en face, avoua-t-elle à Damon lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux allongés.

– Ne m'en parles pas, répondit le vampire. C'est mon frère, et j'ai l'impression qu'il est devenu une personne totalement différente. Et... c'est ma faute, ajouta-t-il, l'air coupable.

– Tu n'es pas plus responsable que moi ! Il faut être deux pour construire une relation, Damon. J'ai autant de torts que toi, peut-être même plus, car je me suis mise entre vous deux. Je vous ai séparés, comme Katherine, dit Elena d'une petite voix.

Admettre tout haut ce qu'elle pensait d'elle-même la rendait encore plus honteuse. Mais qu'y pouvait-elle si, à dix-huit ans, elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle voulait ? Cela faisait-il d'elle un mauvaise personne ? Elle s'était souvent posé la question, sans jamais trouver la réponse.

– Tu n'es pas Katherine, Elena, la rassura Damon. En parlant de Katherine, tu l'as vue ce matin ?

– Non, et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal !

– Je sais que tu fais des efforts surhumains – si je peux encore utiliser ce mot – pour la supporter et je t'admire pour cela, lui avoua-t-il en serrant ses mains dans les siennes.

– Elle est notre seule chance de ramener Bonnie, dit simplement Elena.

Damon se contenta d'incliner la tête : après tout, un mensonge par omission n'en était pas vraiment un, n'est-ce pas ? La vérité, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à Elena en lui parlant de ce qu'il faisait dans la grotte. La technique de Bonnie avait très peu de chances d'aboutir, selon lui : ils avaient passé la nuit à essayer de renforcer la connexion entre eux et ils n'étaient parvenus qu'à échanger quelques phrases. Il mettait tous ses espoirs en Katherine, c'était plus probable que cela fonctionne, c'est pourquoi il ne voulait pas parler à Elena de ses propres tentatives pour ramener Bonnie en communiquant avec elle.

Les choses commençaient à se compliquer : Damon ne voulait pas qu'Elena sache qu'il pouvait parler avec Bonnie, et il ne voulait pas que Bonnie sache que Katherine connaissait un moyen de la ramener car il savait qu'elle n'accepterait jamais son aide. Damon passait ses journées à mentir, mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Il n'aurait bientôt plus à le faire : il allait juste devoir faire confiance à Katerina Petrova.

– Oula, ça chauffe entre Blondie et Lockwood, annonça Damon.

– Arrête d'espionner les gens avec ton ouïe de vampire, ça ne se fait pas, Damon, soupira Elena.

– Stefan est rentré, dit-il en se levant brusquement.

Il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, Elena sur ses talons. Silas et Caroline se regardaient sans dire un mot.

– Où as-tu passé la nuit ? l'apostropha Damon.

On aurait dit un parent en train d'interroger son enfant qui avait découché.

– Je l'ai passée à chercher Katherine, si cela t'intéresse, mentit Silas avec aplomb.

Elena et Damon échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension.

– Elle a disparu, je crois qu'elle s'est enfuie, ajouta Silas.

* * *

_Merci à toutes et à tous pour votre fidélité ! :-) Alors, que pensez-vous de Silas ? C'est loin d'être un saint ^^ j'adore écrire ses scènes :-) Laissez-moi votre avis, j'en tiendrai compte si cela s'intègre dans l'histoire telle que je l'imagine (Je connais déjà la scène finale de cette fan fiction :-D) Bonne soirée :-)_


	9. Chapitre 9 : Retour à Mystic Falls

– Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu trouves que Rome est la plus belle ville d'Italie ! s'exclama Rebekah, assise sur le siège passager à l'avant de la voiture de Matt. Je préfère de loin Florence.

– Tu dis ça parce que tu es une fille, et que comme toutes filles, tu es une incorrigible romantique, se moqua gentiment Matt.

– Pas du tout, répondit Rebekah en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, faisant mine de bouder. Je ne suis pas comme toutes les filles.

– Bien sur que si, dit Matt en éclatant de rire. Le fait que tu sois un vampire ne t'a pas empêché de dévaliser les magasins de vêtements de chaque pays que nous avons visité.

– Ce n'est pas parce que je suis morte que je dois m'habiller comme un sac, se justifia Rebekah.

– Et maintenant, il n'y a plus un seul centimètre carré libre dans ma voiture avec toutes tes valises !

Matt faisait semblant d'être fâché mais il avait passé des vacances géniales en compagnie de Rebekah. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse être aussi... humaine. Pendant ces quelques semaines, il avait découvert une jeune fille comme les autres, qui aimait les films romantiques, faire du shopping et, surtout, qui rêvait du grand amour. Même si elle jouait à la dure la plupart du temps, il découvrait qu'elle était très sensible. Et c'est ce qui faisait d'elle une personne dangereuse : Matt en oubliait presque qu'elle avait tenté de le tuer, sur le pont, dans la voiture avec Elena.

– C'est toi qui a voulu que nous allions en voiture à l'aéroport, lui rappela Rebekah. C'est encore toi qui a insisté pour nous raccompagner, moi et mes valises, dit-elle en roulant les yeux.

Ils aimaient tous les deux leurs prétendues disputes, leurs chamailleries, leurs taquineries.

– On se serait fait remarquer si tu avais utilisé ta vitesse de vampire pour transporter tes cinq valises, dit Matt avec un sourire. Et voilà, nous y sommes, ajouta-t-il alors qu'il se garait devant le Mystic Grill.

– Retour à la réalité.

Rebekah tentait de ne pas paraître triste, mais elle l'était : qu'allait-elle faire de sa vie, maintenant ? Ces vacances avaient été une coupure avec la réalité, une manière d'échapper à ses problèmes, mais elle savait qu'ils seraient toujours là à son retour. Elijah et Klaus étaient partis vivre à la Nouvelle-Orléans, tout le monde semblait la détester sauf Matt, elle avait même perdu l'amitié d'April, malgré le fait qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie lors de ce stupide bal de promo. Rebekah avait l'éternité devant elle, et elle ne savait pas quoi en faire.

– On a de la compagnie, dit la vampire, en apercevant Damon, Silas, Elena et Caroline s'avancer vers eux.

Sans un mot, Matt descendit de la voiture et lança un regard en direction de ses amis.

– Matt ! s'exclama Elena en se jetant dans ses bras.

Elle avait utilisé sa vitesse de vampire pour avancer plus vite et le garçon avait eu un léger mouvement de recul. Il ne s'habituait toujours pas au fait que son amie soit devenue un vampire.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elle ? demanda Elena en regardant avec mépris Rebekah, qui était elle aussi descendue de la voiture et les avait rejoints.

– « Elle » était ta partenaire quand tu jouais à la vampire sans émotions, rétorqua Rebekah, avant que Matt n'aie le temps de répondre.

Elle était vexée par la manière dont Elena la traitait : lorsqu'elle avait éteint ses émotions et s'était comportée comme une garce, Elena avait été bien contente de s'allier avec Rebekah. Et maintenant que la petite princesse était redevenue une gentille vampire, elle recommençait à mépriser la _méchante Rebekah_. C'en était écoeurant !

– Réponds plutôt à ma question, répondit Elena d'une voix menaçante. Est-ce qu'elle t'embête, Matt ?

– Alors ça, c'est la meilleure ! s'exclama Rebekah, à la fois amusée et irritée. On revient d'Europe, si tu veux tout savoir, se vanta l'imprévisible vampire. Tu n'étais pas au courant, peut-être..., ajouta-t-elle en posant une main sur sa bouche, comme si elle avait fait une gaffe.

– C'est vrai, Matt ?

– Hé bien...

Le garçon n'osait pas avouer qu'il avait menti : il leur avait dit qu'il partait tout l'été rejoindre sa mère en Californie, sinon ils l'auraient harcelé de questions pour savoir _**pourquoi **_il partait avec Rebekah.

– Oui, c'est la vérité, espèce de sale gamine prétentieuse !

– Rebekah..., commença Matt.

– Bon, ça suffit, fermez-la tous les trois !

Damon commençait à perdre patience.

– Pendant que je vous jacassez, continua-t-il, Katherine s'éloigne de plus en plus, tout comme nos chances de ramener Bonnie.

– Ramener Bonnie ? demanda Matt

– Comment ça, Katherine ? demanda Rebekah au même moment.

– On a de très mauvaises nouvelles, dit Caroline d'une voix triste.

D'une main, Damon leur fit signe de le suivre au Mystic Grill.

– Toi aussi, Barbie, dit-il à Rebekah comme elle regardait Matt avec hésitation.

– Mais..., commença Elena.

– Viens, interrompit Damon en prenant sa petite amie par la main.

* * *

– Tu ne devrais pas boire autant, conseilla April à Tyler, qui en était à son troisième verre.

– L'avantage d'être un être surnaturel comme moi, c'est qu'on supporte très bien l'alcool, dit l'hybride, légèrement éméché. Est-ce d'ailleurs un avantage, quand on veut boire pour oublier ses problèmes ? demanda-t-il tout haut.

– La ferme, Tyler, dit Jeremy en s'approchant à son tour du bar.

Le jeune chasseur avait laissé tomber sa partie de billard lorsqu'il avait entendu le mot « surnaturel ».

– Quelqu'un pourrait t'entendre, ajouta-t-il à voix basse en prenant le verre de Tyler.

– Un autre, dit Tyler à April en voyant que Jeremy lui avait fini son verre.

– Tyler, arrête, je vais me faire virer si je te ressers, dit April d'une voix suppliante.

La jeune femme devait remplacer Matt au Mystic Grill jusqu'à demain car il était parti en vacances avec sa mère et elle avait réussi à ne pas se faire renvoyer. Ce serait un comble que cela arrive le dernier jour !

– Ma petite amie veut se faire celui qui me pourrit la vie depuis des mois, alors j'ai besoin de boire, et si ce n'est pas ici, ce sera ailleurs, dit Tyler en attrapant sa veste.

Il allait sortir lorsqu'il se retrouva face à Caroline.

– Cool, la dernière personne que j'avais envie de voir, soupira-t-il en la poussant sur le côté.

– Tyler, attends ! s'exclama Caroline, se lançant à sa poursuite.

* * *

– Tu es sure de ce que tu dis ? demanda Bonnie d'une voix blanche.

– Je suis désolée, mon enfant, répondit tristement sa grand-mère. Je tiens cette information d'une personne très proche de Quetsiyah.

– Ce n'est pas comme si je m'attendais à revenir, de toute façon, dit Bonnie en refoulant ses larmes.

– Je sais que tu as fait des efforts, tu as beaucoup travaillé avec Damon et...

– Cela n'a aucune importance, l'interrompit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

Elle essayait de prétendre qu'elle s'en fichait mais les tremblements dans sa voix prouvaient le contraire.

– J'aurais vraiment voulu que tu puisses vivre la vie que tu mérites, Bonnie.

– Je n'aurais jamais pu vivre heureuse en sachant que mon retour représentait un danger pour quelqu'un.

– Je le sais, répondit Grams en essuyant une larme sur le visage de sa petite-fille. Il faut le dire à Damon, ajouta-t-elle prudemment.

– Je m'en charge.

L'air décidé, Bonnie s'essuya les yeux. Elle n'avait plus qu'à trouver Damon et lui annoncer qu'ils devaient arrêter d'essayer de la ramener. Elle ne savait pas quel danger elle représentait pour l'humanité, elle savait juste qu'une amie de Quetsiyah avait dit à sa grand-mère que Bonnie ne pouvait pas revenir à la vie ou Silas l'utiliserait pour faire le mal. Bonnie s'étonnait de n'avoir pas encore rencontré son ancêtre de l'Autre Côté mais Grams lui avait expliqué que de ce côté, il y avait des règles, sinon tous les fantômes se croiseraient tout le temps.

Oui, elle n'avait plus qu'à trouver Damon. Elle savait que le vampire ne serait pas d'accord, qu'il rétorquerait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça à Elena, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

* * *

_Je remercie toutes les personnes qui suivent ma fanfiction :-) Je répondrai bientôt personnellement à vos commentaires :-) n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, l'histoire commence seulement à prendre tout son sens ! :-) Je poste tout de suite le chapitre 10, bonne lecture :-)_


	10. Chapitre 10 : Couples en péril

– Je commence à en avoir ras-le-bol de toutes ces histoires ! s'écria Matt en tapant violemment sur la table avec son poing. Ce n'est pas possible, Bonnie n'est pas morte !

On pouvait voir la colère, la tristesse et l'incompréhension sur le visage du jeune garçon.

– Et comment va-t-on la ramener ? ajouta-t-il en dévisageant ses amis l'un après l'autre.

– Hé bien, nous avions un plan, dit Damon, mais c'était avant que Katherine ne nous trahisse encore une fois.

– Ce qu'il veut dire, ajouta Silas, se faisant toujours passer pour Stefan, c'est que Katherine avait dit qu'elle nous aiderait car elle connaissait le sort pour ramener Bonnie et elle a finalement disparu, résuma-t-il.

– Et pourquoi Katherine vous aurait-elle aidée ? demanda Rebekah d'une voix incrédule.

– Parce que je lui ai enfoncé ce foutu remède dans la gorge et qu'elle a besoin de protection, maintenant, dit Elena en narguant la blonde.

– Quoi ? Cette garce est redevenue humaine alors que moi j'aurais pris le remède volontairement ?

La vampire était hors d'elle : ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, les vaisseaux sanguins apparaissaient autour de ses yeux et ses crocs s'allongeaient.

– Rebekah, maîtrise-toi, on n'est pas seuls, chuchota Matt en regardant autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un avait assisté à la transformation de la jeune femme.

– Je m'en fiche, Matt. Celle-là, dit-elle en désignant Elena du menton, a ruiné toutes mes chances d'être humaine, et elle va me le payer, menaça-t-elle avant de partir en claquant la porte.

– Quel...caractère, dit Silas en regardant Rebekah s'éloigner.

– Bref, reprit Damon, un peu choqué que Stefan regarde les fesses de Rebekah devant tout le monde, sans Katherine, on est foutus.

– Mais pourquoi serait-elle partie maintenant ? Cela n'a aucun sens, réfléchit Matt.

– Katherine n'agit pas selon la logique mais selon son plaisir, dit froidement Elena.

– Ne jamais faire confiance à un double Petrova, dit Silas en soutenant le regard d'Elena.

La jeune femme tenta de masquer sa colère. Stefan devenait de plus en plus distant et méchant avec elle. Bon, elle n'imaginait pas qu'ils deviendraient tout de suite les meilleurs amis du monde mais ils avaient quand même un passé commun, tout comme elle en avait un avec Matt, cela devait compter pour quelque chose non ?

– Stefan, j'aimerais te parler, dit Elena en se levant brusquement.

– A vos ordres, répondit Silas en faisant une révérence.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? demanda Matt, sourcils froncés, en regardant le couple s'éloigner.

– Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Damon en les suivant également du regard. Donovan, est-ce que je peux te faire confiance ?

– Dis toujours, répondit Matt, suspicieux.

– Cela concerne Bonnie...

– Et ?

– Jure-moi d'abord que tu n'en parleras à personne.

– Je n'en parlerai à personne, dit docilement Matt.

– Bien, sinon je t'arrache le cœur.

– Tu as une drôle de manière de demander qu'on te fasse confiance, s'étonna Matt. Vas-y, parle, je ne dirai rien à personne, ajouta-t-il comme Damon se taisait.

– Il y a peut-être un autre moyen de ramener Bonnie, chuchota Damon.

– Quoi ? Quel moyen ? cria Matt.

– Chut !

– Désolé, dit Matt en faisant une grimace.

– Je m'entraîne avec Bonnie car je l'entends lorsqu'elle parle, avoua Damon. Sa grand-mère prétend qu'il y a une sorte de connexion qui s'est établie entre witchy et moi parce qu'on se déteste, enfin bref, je fais tout mon possible pour l'énerver, ainsi notre lien finira peut-être par la ramener à la vie.

– Et pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

– Je n'en ai parlé à personne car cela a très peu de chances de fonctionner mais sans Katherine, c'est notre seul espoir. Elena s'effondrera si j'échoue, Stefan est en pleine crise d'adolescence, et Blondie doit gérer sa relation avec ses deux prétendants. Il ne reste que toi, tu es le seul ami de Bonnie qui puisse m'aider.

– Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé à Jeremy ? demanda Matt, confus.

– Parce que bébé Gilbert est un idiot ! Déjà, c'est de sa faute si on est dans cette merde, car Bonnie est morte pour le ramener. Ensuite, je le supporte déjà tous les jours au manoir depuis des semaines alors si en plus je dois me le coltiner pendant les seuls moments où je peux être enfin tranquille, je l'étrangle !

– Je vois...

Matt commençait à voir les choses sous un autre angle. Lorsqu'Elena lui avait dit que Damon était resté sur l'île pour ramener Bonnie, il était resté perplexe : Bonnie et Damon passaient leur temps à se chamailler, ils ne manquaient jamais une occasion de rappeler à l'autre qu'il le détestait et ils ne pouvaient pas avoir une simple conversation, il fallait toujours que cela se termine en dispute. Il avait fait part de son étonnement à Elena et cette dernière lui avait expliqué la logique de Damon : être méchant avec les gens auxquels il tient. Elena avait même dit que, d'une certaine façon, Damon aimait Bonnie, et Matt avait pensé que la mort de Jeremy lui faisait perdre la tête. Mais maintenant que Matt voyait les efforts que Damon déployait pour ramener à la vie la jeune sorcière, il était tenté de réviser son jugement. Damon avait des sentiments pour Bonnie... Rien que d'y penser Matt souriait car c'était tellement bizarre !

– Que veux-tu que je fasse ? demanda Matt en émergeant de sa rêverie.

– Pour réussir à renforcer le lien entre Bonnie et moi, il faut que j'apprenne à la connaître.

– Tu veux savoir ce qu'elle prend au petit déjeuner, ce genre de choses ?

Damon s'apprêtait à le traiter d'abruti lorsqu'il remarqua la sourire qui étirait les lèvres de Matt.

– Écoute Damon, ça me tue de dire cela mais je pense que tu connais peut-être même mieux Bonnie que je ne la connais. Tu sais exactement quoi dire ou faire pour l'énerver, elle est différente quand tu es là.

– Je ne le fais pas exprès, se défendit Damon.

– Et toi aussi, tu es différent, quand elle est là, dit Matt en se levant. Tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide, Damon. Sois juste toi-même, dit-il au vampire avant de rejoindre April au bar.

* * *

– Vas-y, défoule-toi, dit Elena à Silas lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux dehors.

– Je n'ai rien à dire, répondit Silas d'un ton neutre.

– Bien sur que si, rétorqua Elena, tu n'arrêtes pas de me faire des remarques blessantes, même en présence d'autres personnes.

– Tu m'as fait du mal, Elena, murmura Silas, l'air faussement triste.

– Je le sais, Stefan, et j'en suis désolée, dit-elle en lui prenant les mains. Mais tu dois passer à autre chose, s'il te plaît, fais un effort pour moi.

« _Mon dieu, que cette fille est égoïste_ », songeait Silas. Il avait presque envie de la séduire pour lui montrer qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait.

– Elena, dit le vampire d'une voix douce, comment pourrais-je te traiter comme une simple amie ? Comment pourrais-je ressentir de l'indifférence lorsque je vois tes yeux, ton magnifique sourire, et ton visage qui me rappellent tout ce que nous avons vécu ?

Oui, c'était exactement le genre de déclaration mielleuse que son double aurait pu faire.

– Stefan, non, dit Elena en lâchant les mains du vampire. Je ne peux pas être plus qu'une amie pour toi, je suis désolée.

– J'attendrai, dit simplement Silas.

Damon allait probablement piquer une crise s'il écoutait, Silas s'en réjouissant d'avance. C'était vraiment le genre de fille qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter, et Damon l'énervait également, alors autant faire d'une pierre deux coups en les rendant tous les deux malheureux.

– Je serai toujours là à t'attendre, Elena, même si tu as besoin de plusieurs centaines d'années pour ouvrir les yeux, je t'attendrai.

– Damon est ton frère, Stefan, vous ne pouvez pas rester indéfiniment en mauvais termes, je refuse que vous vous disputiez encore pour moi !

– C'est trop tard, Elena. Je t'aimerai toujours, et une part de toi m'aimeras toujours, je le sais. Nous l'avons tous les deux ressenti lorsque nous avons dansé ensemble au bal de promo, tu n'étais censée rien ressentir et pourtant, tu tremblais dans mes bras.

Silas savait de quoi il parlait car c'était lui et non Stefan qui avait dansé avec Elena, ce fameux soir. Comme personne n'avait évoqué cette danse devant Stefan, personne n'avait découvert la supercherie.

– Un jour, tu m'aimeras à nouveau, dit Silas en la prenant dans ses bras.

– Stefan, ça suffit !

La gifle retentit sur la joue de Silas. Il n'avait rien senti mais son amour-propre, lui, en avait pris un coup.

– Je ne veux plus te voir, déclara Elena en le plantant sur le parking.

* * *

Pour une fois, Elena ne dormait pas au manoir : elle passait la nuit chez Caroline.

– Elle s'est disputée avec Tyler, il ne veut plus lui parler, avait expliqué la jeune femme.

Caroline était triste, c'est vrai, mais c'était un prétexte, Damon le savait car il avait entendu une partie de la conversation entre Elena et Stefan alors qu'il parlait avec Matt. Lorsqu'il avait entendu son frère dire à Elena qu'il l'aimerait toujours, Damon avait cessé d'écouter : il n'était tout de même pas masochiste ! Il se doutait qu'Elena évitait Stefan et, pour être honnête, cela l'arrangeait : Damon avait envie de passer une seule soirée tranquille et de boire pour oublier tous ses problèmes. Apparemment, Stefan dormait lui aussi ailleurs car il n'était toujours pas rentré, et Jeremy surveillait Tyler car ce-dernier ne faisait que boire et proférer des menaces à l'encontre de Klaus. Damon avait donc le manoir pour lui tout seul.

– Je t'ai cherché partout ! s'exclama une jeune femme comme Damon refermait la porte de sa chambre.

Le vampire sourit lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Bonnie.

– Hé bien, Witchy, si j'avais su que tu devais mourir pour enfin venir dans ma chambre, dit-il, se sentant soudain de meilleure humeur.

– Tais-toi, Damon, il faut qu'on parle.

Damon redevint sérieux immédiatement : il avait appris à reconnaître chacune des intonations de la voix de Bonnie – le plus souvent, elle était sarcastique ou moqueuse, mais ici, il sentit tout de suite la tristesse dans ses paroles.

– Je t'écoute, mais ne m'annonce pas une mauvaise nouvelle, s'il te plaît, j'ai eu mon compte pour aujourd'hui, dit Damon en songeant à la trahison de Katherine et à la discussion entre Elena et Stefan.

– Puisque tu me détestes, je suppose que tu prendras cela comme une bonne nouvelle, dit froidement Bonnie.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Damon, irrité par le ton qu'elle prenait.

– Tu dois arrêter d'essayer de me ramener.

* * *

_Voilà le 10ème chapitre, les scènes Bamon vont être de plus en plus nombreuses et intenses à partir de maintenant :-)_


	11. Chapitre 11 : le vampire et la sorcière

_DreamerInTheSky : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, j'attends la suite de Natural avec impatience ! :-)_

_teambonbon972 : Je te remercie pour ton soutien et ta fidélité ! Surtout ne te décourage pas et continue à nous faire partager ta passion pour le Bamon :-)_

_Jenifael09 : Merci de suivre ma fan fiction et de me laisser aussi souvent des commentaires, j'espère que l'histoire te plaira jusqu'au bout :-)_

_Iman, Guest, malika, peasandlove, LittleT : que dire d'autre à part merci ?:-) chacun de vos commentaires me fait plaisir et j'espère que mon histoire vous plaît toujours autant :-)_

_playeryendze : Merci beaucoup ! :-) Je pense que tout comme DreamerInTheSky et teambonbon972 nous partageons la même vision du Bamon vu toutes nos conversations sur le forum alors j'ai hâte que tu me donnes toi aussi ton avis sur ce chapitre :-)_

_Johanne : Merci beaucoup :-) Je comprends le manque d'intérêt que tu ressens envers la série, moi-même je sature parfois (et pas seulement parce que je déteste le Delena ^^) alors vive les fan fictions :-) _

_Nina59210 : Merci :-) Pour Kol je pense que ce sera difficile de l'intégrer (à part en flashback) car l'histoire est déjà bien avancée et il y a déjà pas mal de personnages c'est assez dur à gérer ! Mais j'intégrerai probablement Kol dans ma prochaine fanfiction ou recueil d'O.S. car c'est un personnage intéressant qui n'a pas été très exploité, tout comme Bonnie :-) Et pour le fait de détester Elena j'avoue que parfois les personnages disent ce que je pense ^^_

_HopeLoveGlory : Merci pour ton commentaire :-) Oui c'est vrai qu'Elena est égoïste mais je trouve que cela correspond bien au personnage car elle se console en se disant qu'elle va la ramener, tout comme elle pensait que Jeremy serait ressuscité grâce à sa bague et c'est ce qui l'empêche de s'effondrer complètement :-)_

_Melle Anonymous : Merci d'avoir posté une review :-) Je ne supporte plus trop Elena non plus, difficile de l'intégrer dans la fan fiction sans me défouler sur le personnage ^^ mais j'essaie d'être le plus objective possible :-)_

_J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne:-)_

_Bonne lecture :-)_

* * *

– Pardon ?

– Tu as bien entendu, Damon. On doit tout arrêter.

– Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

– Ma grand-mère a appris par une sorcière proche de Quetsiyah que mon retour représenterait un danger, dit calmement Bonnie.

– Et ta célèbre ancêtre ne pouvait pas te le dire elle-même ? demanda Damon, énervé.

– Il y a des règles, de ce côté, Damon, expliqua patiemment Bonnie. Tous les fantômes ne se voient pas : d'où nous sommes, nous voyons tous la même version de votre monde, mais nous ne nous voyons pas les uns les autres. Enfin pas tous. C'est un peu comme si on était dans des mondes parallèles, dit Bonnie, faute de trouver une meilleure expression. Par exemple, si je suis avec ma grand-mère, c'est parce nous avons toujours été très proches, nous sommes de la même famille et notre mort a eu lieu à quelques années d'intervalle.

– Tu ne vois pas Questiyah alors comment peux-tu savoir que c'est la vérité ? s'entêta Damon.

– Quetsiyah est très vieille et très puissante, répondit Bonnie. Elle a réussi à entrer en contact avec une de mes ancêtres encore plus vieille qu'Emily. Je ne suis pas capable de parler avec elle car je ne suis pas assez forte.

– Alors, c'est tout ? Une vieille sorcière morte te dit de ne pas revenir à la vie et toi tu l'écoutes ? interrogea Damon d'une voix dure.

– Que veux-tu que je fasse ? s'énerva Bonnie. Que je laisse Silas m'utiliser contre vous ?

– Je pensais que tu l'avais déséché et qu'on en était enfin débarrassés, tu es la deuxième personne à affirmer le contraire.

– Ma mort l'a libéré du sort que je lui avais jeté, dit Bonnie en secouant la tête. Et de qui parles-tu ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

– De Katherine, répondit Damon, l'air concentré.

– Je ne vois pas du tout ce que Katherine vient faire là-ded...

– Je crois que Silas l'a enlevée, la coupa Damon,

_Tout se tenait_, songeait-il. La disparition de Katherine, le retour de Silas et l'avertissement de Quetsiyah. Silas avait probablement enlevé l'ancienne vampire s'il avait vraiment besoin de Bonnie pour mettre en place son plan diabolique. Bonnie n'accepterait jamais de revenir dans ces conditions, il allait donc devoir se passer de son aide pour la ramener.

* * *

– Me revoila, annonça joyeusement Silas à Katherine en entrant dans la cave des Lockwood.

– Génial, répondit Katherine d'une voix faible.

Sa bouche était sèche car la jeune femme était restée des heures sans manger, ni boire, ni parler.

– Je suis sure que tu aimerais te rafraîchir un peu la gorge, dit Silas en versant quelques gouttes d'eau dans la bouche de la jeune femme.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Katherine d'une voix un peu plus forte.

Boire lui avait fait du bien mais elle aurait bien fini la bouteille entière tellement elle avait soif.

– Si tu es sage, tu pourras la boire, promit Silas en jouant avec la bouteille d'eau que Katherine fixait. J'ai juste besoin que tu répondes à une petite question.

– Quelle est la formule, c'est ça ? soupira Katherine.

– Exactement.

– Très bien, dit Katherine en lui faisant signe de s'approcher.

– Je t'écoute.

– Va te faire foutre, Silas, dit-elle dans l'oreille du vampire.

Silas éclata de rire et s'éloigna de la jeune femme.

– Je ne vous comprendrai jamais, vous les femmes, dit-il en vidant la bouteille d'eau sur le sol. Tu t'entêtes à ne pas vouloir coopérer alors que ce n'est pas dans ton intérêt.

– Tu me tueras quand même, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'aiderai, répondit Katherine.

– Parce que, si tu es sage, dit Silas en sortant un couteau de sa poche, je te tuerai rapidement, sans te faire souffrir. Maintenant, si tu préfères mourir dans d'atroces souffrances..., commença-t-il en jouant avec la pointe du couteau,... c'est ton choix, termina-t-il en faisant une incision profonde le long du bras de la jeune femme.

Katherine essayait de ne pas crier mais c'était plus fort qu'elle : cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle était devenue un vampire qu'elle avait oublié la douleur humaine.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le ferai qu'une seule fois, dit Silas. Je voulais juste m'assurer que ton sang ne contenait plus de verveine, et je trouve les incisions tellement plus propres que les morsures.

– Non, arrête, ordonna Katherine en se débattant mais elle était toujours attachée et Silas était cent fois plus fort qu'elle.

– Mmmmm...plus de verveine, apparemment, dit Silas en se léchant les lèvres. Ne prends pas cet air dégoûté, chérie, tu aimais le sang humain, toi aussi, avant de redevenir toi-même humaine.

– Espèce de sale monstre, j'espère que tu vas crever, hurla Katherine en essayant de le frapper au visage.

– Laisse-moi te confier un petit secret, avant que je ne t'hypnotise pour que tu me donnes la formule, chuchota Silas en la maîtrisant. Je suis invincible, annonça-t-il, mais j'ai un point faible. Lorsque j'ai créé le sort d'immortalité, Quetsiyah s'en est mêlée et je me suis retrouvé avec un double mortel, qui est mon portrait craché et qui, lui, peut mourir. C'est pour cette raison que je veux ramener Quetsiyah : je veux qu'elle annule ce sort, je veux être _**vraiment**_ invincible.

– Je ne comprends pas, dit Katherine, tu meurs si ton double mortel meurt ?

– Bingo !

– Mais, ce double, qui est-il ? demanda Katherine, les sourcils froncés.

Elle nageait en pleine confusion et elle en oubliait presque le destin funeste qui l'attendait.

– A qui est-ce que je ressemble, là, maintenant ? demanda le vampire en se désignant lui même de la main.

– Stefan... non, murmura-t-elle, la bouche ouverte par la surprise.

* * *

– Tu ne pouvais pas me raconter tout ça avant ? reprocha Bonnie à Damon. Les choses ne peuvent pas fonctionner si tu n'es pas honnête avec moi, tu aurais du me dire immédiatement que Katherine connaissait cette formule.

– Quand je vois ta réaction, je ne regrette pas ma décision, dit Damon en roulant les yeux. Je te connais, witchy, tu es bourrée de principes, jamais d'accord avec moi et surtout, tu juges tout et tout le monde.

– Hé !

– Je sais que Katherine nous a fait du mal à tous mais, parfois, on a pas le choix de pactiser avec l'ennemi. Comme toi et moi nous le faisons en ce moment-même.

Damon ne pouvait pas voir Bonnie mais il imaginait parfaitement le petit sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Étaient-ils encore ennemis ?

– J'aurais du m'en douter, dit Bonnie d'une voix lasse. J'aurais du le savoir.

– Tu n'avais aucun moyen de le savoir ! A moins que tu ne me caches toi aussi quelque chose, dit Damon d'un ton suspicieux.

– Je...

– Bonnie ? demanda-t-il, car la jeune femme ne continuait pas sa phrase.

– Je me suis souvenue de certaines choses, en effet, admit-elle avec réticence. Je me souviens de toi, sur l'île.

– Vraiment ?

Se souvenait-elle de leur brève étreinte ? Damon, lui, ne l'oublierait jamais. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait witchy aussi fragile. Enfin, pas la première, car lorsqu'elle avait prétendu être morte, cela l'avait atteint, mais il savait qu'elle jouait la comédie. Ici, il avait passé la journée à redouter qu'elle ait subi le même sort que Jeremy, et lorsqu'il l'avait serrée dans ses bras, il s'était dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir ça. Ce sentiment d'impuissance. Cette crainte de ne jamais la revoir. Damon avait eu l'impression que la Terre s'était arrêtée de tourner pendant les longues heures où il était parti à la recherche de Bonnie. Le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti en l'apercevant était indescriptible. Damon était forcé de l'admettre, ils n'étaient plus ennemis : il considérait même Bonnie comme une de ses plus proches amies, et cela lui faisait un peu peur car il avait passé un siècle et demi à haïr tout le monde. Se soucier de quelqu'un, c'était lui donner la possibilité de vous blesser, et Damon avait eu son lot de blessures.

– Je ne me souviens pas de tout, j'ai un trou noir au moment où... je t'ai trouvé, dit-elle en rougissant.

Elle était heureuse que Damon ne puisse pas la voir car elle rougissait comme une gamine. C'était parfaitement ridicule, il s'agissait de Damon Salvatore, l'être le plus insupportable qu'elle connaisse ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois qu'elle devait tout à coup être intimidée par lui. Elle ne l'avait jamais été, ce n'était pas le moment de commencer, se disait-elle en relevant fièrement la tête, même s'il ne pouvait pas la voir.

– Je vois.

Bonnie ne se souvenait pas de s'être blottie dans ses bras : tout était pour le mieux, cela leur évitait de se retrouver dans une situation qui aurait été gênante pour tous les deux. Alors pourquoi cela le contrariait-il autant ?

– Ce qui veut dire que Katherine, elle, se souvient de cette partie de mon souvenir, dit Bonnie avec logique.

Damon n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle : Katherine avait maintenant accès à ce moment privilégié qu'il avait partagé avec Bonnie, et cela le dérangeait. Il se sentait même un peu sali, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un assiste à l'un de ses « moments de faiblesse », comme il les appelait.

– Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment tu peux ne pas être au courant de toutes ces choses avec Katherine, s'exclama Damon. Je veux dire, tu es morte, tu devrais tout savoir sur tout le monde, non ?

– Je suis un fantôme, pas Dieu, espèce d'idiot ! Je n'ai pas la science infuse, je ne sais que ce que je vois et je ne peux me trouver qu'à un seul endroit à la fois !

– Pas le peine de m'agresser, rétorqua Damon, je fais des efforts avec toi, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué !

– Et pourquoi perds-tu ton temps avec moi, d'ailleurs ? Je suis morte, Damon et je ne reviendrai pas, tu m'entends ?

– Je-n'en-ai-rien-à-faire, dit Damon en articulant chacune des syllabes, tu reviendras, que tu le veuilles ou non.

– Arrête de me donner des ordres, je ne suis pas Elena ! hurla Bonnie, à bout de nerfs.

Elle avait conscience qu'elle se défoulait sur Damon mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher : elle avait eu du mal à se faire à l'idée d'être morte mais elle l'avait bravement accepté, comme toujours, puis elle avait caressé l'espoir de revenir et, maintenant, elle devait à nouveau abandonner cette idée. Et l'insistance de Damon ne faisait qu'empirer les choses car elle était vraiment tentée par l'idée de revenir, mais elle ne _**pouvait**_ pas.

– Je... je ferais mieux d'y aller, dit Bonnie à voix basse.

– Tu ne t'es souvenue de rien d'autre ? demanda Damon en ignorant sa remarque.

– Non... enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment un souvenir, c'est plutôt un événement qui s'est produit lorsque j'étais inconsciente. Je me suis souvenue de toi, lorsque nous avons fait équipe contre Klaus, qui était dans le corps d'Alaric...

– Je m'en souviens, dit brièvement Damon, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

– Je... je suis désolée, Damon, je n'aurais pas du te crier dessus, tout à l'heure, s'excusa Bonnie. C'est la première fois que je te présente des excuses alors je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre. Disons juste que tu étais là au mauvais moment, j'ai rejeté toute ma frustration sur toi, grimaça-t-elle.

– Pour une première, ce n'était pas si mal, répondit Damon avec un sourire.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais les excuses de Bonnie lui avaient fait très plaisir.

– Ne t'y habitue pas trop, tu n'y auras pas droit souvent, le prévint Bonnie avec humour.

– Une excuse de toi vaut toutes les excuses du monde, répondit Damon sans réfléchir.

Il resta sans voix, étonné par sa propre réponse. Il avait parlé spontanément, ce qui lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent en présence de Bonnie. Elle allait encore se moquer de lui, ou lui dire d'arrêter de dire n'importe quoi, mais il s'en fichait car c'était la pure vérité : l'approbation et l'avis de Bonnie comptaient énormément pour lui et ses excuses lui procuraient un sentiment étrange.

Bonnie resta sans voix également car, pour une fois, Damon n'avait pas eu ce sourire moqueur qu'elle connaissait si bien. Il n'avait pas non plus parlé d'une voix ironique : les mots étaient juste sortis de sa bouche et il avait l'air d'être lui-même étonné. Bonnie décida d'écouter son instinct, qui lui disait que Damon se souciait quand même un peu d'elle, et qu'il avait besoin d'attention et de sympathie, comme tout le monde. Elle fit alors un geste qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé faire : elle toucha le bras de Damon. Bien sur, c'était un geste symbolique car il ne pouvait pas la sentir, mais cela représentait beaucoup pour elle. Cela signifiait qu'elle lui faisait confiance et que, dans un sens, elle acceptait le lien étrange qui les unissait.

Au moment où leurs peaux entrèrent en contact, Bonnie ressentit une sorte de petite décharge électrique lui traverser le corps. Elle croyait l'avoir imaginé mais elle vit Damon tressaillir et se tourner vers elle.

_« C'est drôle »_, songea-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du vampire, _« je pourrais presque croire qu'il a senti ma main et qu'il me voit »._

Soudain, elle sentit deux mains se poser sur chacune de ses joues. Les mains de Damon.

– Tu es revenue, dit-il, la voix chargée d'émotion.

Le vampire disait vrai, Bonnie sentait les paumes fraîches du vampire sur ses joues et, à cet instant, elle se sentit plus vivante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

– Je suis en vie, dit Bonnie en laissant Damon la serrer contre son torse et l'entourer de ses bras.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre très Bamon vous a plu, laissez-moi votre avis :-) _


	12. Chapitre 12 : Hypnose

_Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre j'ai l'impression de me répéter ^^ Voici le 12e chapitre de ma fan fiction, qui servira de transition pour la suite. Il n'est pas très long mais le suivant est presque terminé et sera bientôt posté. Chaque personnage et chaque fait ont leur importance, accrochez-vous bien car le plan du dernier chapitre (qui correspondra au __**season finale**__) est déjà écrit dans ma tête ! :-) Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous avez aimé ou pas :-)_

* * *

– Qu'as-tu fait de Stefan ? demanda Katherine, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, répondit Silas avec un sourire. C'est mon double humain, je ne peux pas le tuer, du moins pas tant que le sort qui nous lie n'est pas levé. Mais quand ce sera fait, je l'écraserai comme un simple cafard.

– Tu n'es qu'une pourriture, cracha Katherine, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça, Silas.

– Et qui va m'arrêter ? Toi ? railla le vampire.

Cette fille l'amusait vraiment, elle était redevenue humaine et elle croyait toujours qu'elle pouvait faire quelque chose contre lui.

– Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses, dit Silas en prenant la tête de Katherine entre ses mains. Dis-moi quelle est la formule nécessaire pour ramener Bonnie, ordonna-t-il en fixant Katherine dans les yeux.

Elle tentait de lutter, de résister à son hypnose, car elle savait ce qu'il se passerait si Silas ramenait Bonnie : il tuerait Stefan, l'amour de sa vie. Il la tuerait elle, et il tuerait peut-être même Klaus, Rebekah et Elijah, le vampire envers lequel elle ressentait des sentiments assez confus. Ils mourraient tous, et Silas serait le seul vampire sur terre. Personne ne pourrait plus s'opposer à sa volonté.

– Non, murmura Katherine en fermant les yeux.

Elle repensait à Stefan, elle le revoyait au bal des fondateurs, en 1864. Ils formaient le couple parfait, tout le monde était d'accord là-dessus, et elle était fière d'y être allée à son bras. Dès qu'elle l'avait aperçu dans son costume de l'époque, Katherine s'était sentie comme une jeune fille qui se rendait à son premier rendez-vous. Elle avait aimé Stefan, réellement, et une part d'elle l'aimait toujours car elle ne voulait pas le voir mourir.

– Tu n'y arriveras pas, même si tu résistes de toutes tes forces, dit Silas en la prenant par les cheveux. Regarde-moi !

– Stefan, murmura-t-elle.

– Du fond de l'eau, je doute qu'il puisse t'entendre, se moqua Silas.

Katherine fit l'erreur d'ouvrir les yeux : la première chose qu'elle vit était le regard de Silas, qui essayait toujours de l'hypnotiser.

– Donne-moi cette formule !

– Phasmatos raverus un animun..., commença à prononcer Katherine sans s'en rendre compte.

* * *

Laisser Damon la serrer dans ses bras était la chose la plus étrange qu'elle ait faite de toute sa vie, songeait Bonnie, et pourtant, elle se sentait bien et la sensation du corps de Damon contre le sien lui était vaguement familière.

Bonnie savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester – elle allait devoir combattre Silas et elle mourrait probablement, encore une fois – mais, au moins, elle avait ressenti la proximité d'une personne avant de retourner de l'Autre Côté. Et, bizarrement, le fait que cette personne soit Damon ne la gênait absolument pas : même si c'était étonnant, il était là pour elle et elle avait besoin de lui à cet instant précis. Toutes les larmes qu'elle avait refoulées remontaient maintenant à la surface. Bonnie s'était toujours promis de ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses à Damon car elle avait peur qu'il en profite, mais elle lui faisait confiance, à présent. C'était un peu tard car elle était morte et allait bientôt mourir à nouveau. Est-ce que les choses auraient été différentes s'ils avaient été amis avant ?

Damon non plus ne prononçait pas un seul mot. Il n'était pas doué pour consoler les gens, et il savait encore moins comment consoler Bonnie, d'habitude si forte, si fermée, surtout en sa présence. Il serrait simplement la jeune femme dans ses bras et il n'était pas prêt de la lâcher : les sanglots faisaient trembler le corps de Bonnie, toute sa tristesse explosait comme un volcan qui entrait en éruption. Le vampire ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains, ils les avait simplement posées sur le dos de Bonnie. Au bout de quelques minutes, il décida d'essayer quelque chose : si ça ne plaisait pas à Bonnie, elle le lui ferait comprendre, de toute façon. Lentement, Damon se mit à caresser le dos de la jeune femme. En tant que vampire, il n'avait pas l'habitude de traiter les gens avec douceur : même lorsqu'il faisait l'amour avec Elena, c'était sauvage et il adorait ça. Mais avec Bonnie, c'était différent : il voulait juste que sa witchy retrouve le sourire, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle lui fasse un anévrisme ou qu'elle l'insulte. Il n'avait pas envie de la secouer et de lui dire de se ressaisir, comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe quelle autre personne. Il était prêt à rester debout et à la serrer dans ses bras aussi longtemps qu'il le fallait. A être doux et patient avec elle, pas tout le temps, non, car il adorait trop leurs disputes, mais au moins le temps qu'elle se remette de ses émotions. Bonnie avait tellement voulu être forte pour protéger tout le monde qu'elle en avait oublié qu'elle aussi avait besoin de protection, d'affection, et de craquer dans les bras de quelqu'un, de temps de temps.

Damon n'essayait même pas d'analyser ses propres sentiments : il aimait Elena, il en était convaincu, mais l'amitié de Bonnie était importante pour lui et il tenait à sa petite sorcière. Oui, voilà, c'était une amitié étrange, rien de plus. Il ne cherchait pas à savoir pourquoi le fait de serrer Bonnie dans ses bras lui procurait une sensation de bonheur qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant.

* * *

– Ne bouge pas, j'y vais, dit Elena à Caroline en entendant la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentir.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient passé la soirée chez Caroline à discuter : depuis qu'elle était en froid avec Tyler, la jeune femme blonde avait perdu son sourire et sa joie de vivre. Elle était en ce moment-même roulée en boule sur le canapé, emmitouflée dans une couverture. Elle n'en avait pas besoin car les vampires ne ressentent pas vraiment le froid mais elle se sentait bien ainsi.

Caroline n'était pas la seule à avoir des problèmes amoureux : Elena lui avait raconté comment Stefan lui avait parlé au Mystic Grill, et sa tentative pour la reconquérir. Caroline avait levé les sourcils avec étonnement : elle savait que Stefan avait été blessé par Elena et qu'il tenait toujours à elle, mais ce comportement n'était pas celui du Stefan qu'elle connaissait. Caroline et lui étaient très proches, jamais Stefan n'aurait fait cela sans raison, elle le savait. Était-il possible qu'il soit hypnotisé, ou quelque chose comme ça ? Les deux jeunes femmes en étaient arrivées à ce stade de la conversation lorsqu'elles furent interrompues par un coup de sonnette.

La porte d'entrée de la maison de Caroline était vitrée : Elena aperçut donc Klaus immédiatement.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle à Klaus d'un ton agressif, après avoir ouvert la porte.

– Bonjour Elena. Je suis venu voir Caroline, dit-il de son air le plus innocent.

– Tu ne crois pas que tu as fait assez de dégâts comme ça ?

Klaus s'apprêtait à répondre mais Elena lui ferma la porte au nez. Il frappa à nouveau à la porte, contrarié.

– Quoi encore ? soupira Elena, ouvrant la porte pour la deuxième fois.

– Tu n'es peut-être pas au courant, dit-il en poussant la porte et la jeune femme en même temps, mais j'ai déjà été invité dans cette maison. J'ai frappé à la porte par politesse envers Caroline mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'entrer.

Ils se dévisageaient avec colère, chacun prêt à mordre, s'il le fallait.

– Klaus, dit Caroline d'une petite voix.

Elle les avait rejoints, alertée par leur altercation.

– Je ferais mieux d'y aller, dit Elena en prenant son sac.

D'habitude, elle serait restée pour veiller à ce que Klaus ne blesse pas son amie mais vu les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient, Elena voyait qu'il n'avait aucune intention de blesser Caroline, au contraire. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, un peu comme si elle tenait la chandelle : finalement, Tyler avait peut-être raison, il était possible que Caroline partage les sentiments de Klaus. Rien qu'à cette pensée, Elena frissonnait. Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle ferait mieux de s'enlever ces idées dégoûtantes de la tête.

– En fait, j'aimerais que tu restes, dit Klaus, énigmatique.

– Et pourquoi ? demanda Elena en croisant les bras.

– Disons que j'ai appris quelques informations intéressantes concernant Silas, répondit-il en les regardant tour à tour.

* * *

– Comment va-t-il ? demanda April en jouant nerveusement avec une mèche de cheveux.

– Pas mieux qu'hier, répondit Jeremy à l'autre bout du fil. Il a fini la soirée complètement bourré.

– Je suis désolée, dit April, je... enfin, vous êtes amis, bafouilla-t-elle, et...

– Merci, dit Jeremy, venant à son secours.

Depuis quelques temps, il avait remarqué qu'April était très nerveuse en sa présence, et Tyler lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle craquait sur lui.

_« N'importe quoi »_, avait répondu Jeremy, mais il commençait à le constater par lui-même. Il était assez flatté, car il trouvait April mignonne, mais il était mal à l'aise vis à vis de Bonnie. Il ne savait pas où ils en étaient tous les deux, il voyait d'ailleurs de moins en moins Bonnie, car elle avait toujours une excuse pour ne pas venir lui parler à la grotte. Au début, il avait été blessé, mais il essayait de se mettre à sa place : elle était morte, elle ne ressentait plus rien, pourquoi continuerait-elle à passer du temps avec lui ? Elle devait préférer la compagnie de sa grand-mère et des autres sorcières. Jeremy ne savait pas que Bonnie lui avait menti concernant les émotions humaines qu'elle prétendait ne plus ressentir, ni qu'il n'y avait qu'elle et sa grand-mère de l'Autre Côté. Elle lui avait dit que toutes les sorcières de sa famille se trouvaient avec elle. La jeune femme n'avait aucune envie qu'il sache combien c'était dur, autant pour Sheila que pour elle-même, de n'être qu'à deux et de ne pouvoir rien faire pour aider les gens qu'elles aimaient. Bonnie admirait d'ailleurs sa grand-mère d'être restée toute seule, impuissante face aux épreuves que sa petite-fille avait traversées lorsqu'elle était encore en vie.

– Est-ce que... tu veux que je passe chez Tyler ? demanda April, heureuse d'être au téléphone et pas devant le jeune garçon car elle était rouge comme une tomate.

– Cela me ferait très plaisir, répondit Jeremy avec douceur.

– Gilbert, t'es un vrai tombeur ! s'exclama l'hybride après que Jeremy ait raccroché.

Tyler venait tout juste d'émerger de son sommeil et il n'avait pas les idées très claires. Il sortit son portable de sa poche afin de vérifier si Caroline ne lui avait pas laissé un message, même s'il en doutait. Il avait bien reçu un message, mais pas de la personne qu'il attendait. En le lisant, il fronça les sourcils puis son visage se détendit et il se retint d'éclater de rire.

– Ferme-la, dit Jeremy, rougissant un peu et se sentant visé par l'hilarité de Tyler. Et ne profite pas de ton ouïe pour écouter des conversations personnelles !

– Désolé, dit Tyler en levant les mains, comme pour s'excuser. Je vais prendre une douche, je te laisse le salon libre pour draguer April, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

– Tyler, attends ! s'écria son ami en le prenant par le bras. Tu es sur que ça va ?

– Je ne me suis jamais senti mieux ! répondit-il.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Jeremy d'un air soupçonneux, il y a deux minutes tu faisais une tête d'enterrement et maintenant tu n'arrêtes pas de te marrer.

– Je t'expliquerai, promit Tyler en rigolant. Disons juste que _**papa Klaus**_ a du souci à se faire.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Un choix difficile

Bonnie finit par arrêter de pleurer et Damon la relâcha, à son grand regret. Il savait que la jeune femme était gênée de s'être laissée aller de cette manière devant lui car elle évitait son regard. Damon ne voulait pas la mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà, alors il attendit qu'elle parle la première.

– Bonnie, dit une voix de femme.

– Grams ? demanda Bonnie, choquée.

Elle se pinça pour être sure qu'elle ne rêvait pas : sa grand-mère se trouvait à côté d'elle et Bonnie était capable de la voir, de l'entendre et de lui parler. Comment était-ce possible ?

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Damon en regardant Bonnie parler dans le vide.

– Je vois encore ma grand-mère, murmura-t-elle en osant enfin croiser son regard.

– Quoi ?!

Damon était sincèrement perdu : il ne connaissait pas grand-chose aux fantômes mais il savait que cette situation n'était pas normale.

– Tu es bloquée entre les deux mondes, mon enfant, expliqua Sheila avec douceur. Tu n'es pas encore tout à fait vivante, mais tu n'es plus un fantôme.

– Qu'est-ce que je suis, alors ? interrogea Bonnie, inquiète.

– Tu es... en transition, en quelque sorte, répondit-elle. Tu as vingt-quatre heures pour te décider : rester humaine ou revenir de l'Autre Côté avec moi.

– Oh mon dieu, murmura Bonnie en se couvrant le visage avec ses mains.

C'était un choix terrible. Bonnie ne se sentait pas capable de prendre la bonne décision, elle aurait préféré rester morte plutôt que d'être encore confrontée à une telle situation.

– Bonnie, ça va ? demanda Damon en posant maladroitement une main sur son épaule.

– Je ne peux pas te conseiller, c'est ton choix, continua Sheila. Mais quoi que tu choisisses, je t'aimerai toujours et je serai toujours là pour toi.

– Je ne sais pas...

Bonnie ne termina pas sa phrase : sa réponse pouvait aussi bien s'appliquer à Damon qu'à sa grand-mère. Elle restait simplement immobile, sans parler, entre les deux personnes qui représentaient son passé et son futur.

* * *

– Tyler a une très belle maison, dit April pour meubler la conversation.

Elle était intimidée par Jeremy et perdait tous ses moyens face à lui : elle n'était capable que de dire des banalités et elle se sentait stupide.

– Techniquement, c'est la maison de Matt, répondit Jeremy, mal à l'aise.

Il ne savait pas comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle lui plaisait. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de relations amoureuses, et en plus, il venait à peine de ressusciter, alors il était un peu _**rouillé**_.

– Oui, Matt m'a expliqué.

Nouveau silence embarrassant.

_« Il faut que j'agisse »,_ se dit April. _« Je vais m'approcher de lui et l'embrasser, tant pis s'il me rejette »._ La jeune fille avait été dévastée lorsqu'elle avait appris la mort de Jeremy. Maintenant qu'il était miraculeusement de retour, elle n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance. Elle repensait à la tête qu'elle avait fait lorsqu'elle avait vu Jeremy revenir au Mystic Grill pour la première fois. April avait cru mourir de peur ! Jeremy lui avait dit la vérité sur son retour et elle avait accepté de jouer le jeu : aux yeux des habitants de Mystic Falls, il s'agissait d'un malentendu. Le shérif Forbes et le maire avaient fait une déclaration selon laquelle le corps qui avait brûlé dans la maison des Gilbert n'était pas celui de Jeremy. Quelqu'un leur avait téléphoné pour dire qu'un jeune garçon avait été retrouvé errant dans les bois à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de là et qu'il avait d'énormes trous de mémoire. On supposait que Jeremy avait été enlevé et que ses ravisseurs avaient brûlé la maison. Il avait du réussir à s'enfuir et le choc lui avait fait perdre la mémoire. Le corps trouvé à l'intérieur était probablement celui d'une personne qu'ils espéraient faire disparaître par la même occasion.

_La police poursuit son enquête afin de découvrir les raisons de cet enlèvement et l'auteur de ce crime affreux_, avait déclaré Liz au journaliste qui l'interviewait.

_« Décidément, les gens gobaient n'importe quoi dans cette ville »,_ se disait April. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Elena avait pu brûler le corps de son frère mort mais elle était un vampire maintenant, ce n'était plus la jeune fille qu'April avait connue. Elena était devenue une étrangère.

– Jeremy..., commença April en s'humectant les lèvres.

Sa bouche n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celles du jeune homme. Le portable de Jeremy se mit à sonner au moment où April se rapprochait.

– Excuse-moi, c'est Elena, il faut que je réponde, dit Jeremy avec un soupir.

Il voyait la déception sur le visage d'April et il était lui même contrarié car les choses commençaient justement à se débloquer entre lui et la jeune femme.

– Jer...

– Elena, pile au bon moment ! s'exclama son frère.

– J'ai besoin que tu viennes immédiatement chez Caroline... Sans Tyler, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

La jeune femme n'avait aucune envie d'assister à un combat d'hybrides : ils avaient déjà assez de problèmes comme ça.

– D'accord mais...

– Je t'expliquerai, dit-elle sans le laisser terminer sa phrase.

* * *

Damon jeta un œil vers son portable : Elena venait de lui envoyer un message disant de la rejoindre de toute urgence chez Caroline. Il n'avait pas envie de laisser Bonnie toute seule, pas après ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus venir avec lui car les autres la verraient et ils devraient alors leur raconter comment elle était revenue à la vie et le choix qui s'imposait maintenant à elle.

– Je dois y aller, dit Damon à contrecoeur, je reviens dès que possible.

– Prends ton temps, Damon. Ma décision est prise, de toute façon. Revenir est trop dangereux.

– Même si tu meurs, Silas te ramènera grâce à Katherine ! Ne vaut-il pas mieux que tu sois déjà en vie sans qu'il le sache ? plaida Damon.

– Peut-être, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, avoua Bonnie.

Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, se terrer dans un coin et dormir pour oublier toute cette histoire.

– Je ne serai pas long, promit Damon. En attendant, tu peux rester ici: personne n'osera entrer dans ma chambre, tu ne risques pas d'être découverte.

– Très bien, capitula Bonnie avec un soupir, mais tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.

– On verra, dit simplement Damon.

Maintenait qu'elle était de retour pour de bon, il n'avait aucune intention de la laisser repartir. Il lui jeta un dernier regard puis il disparut à la vitesse de l'éclair.

* * *

– Bien, vous êtes tous là, je peux donc commencer, déclara Klaus, comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire un discours.

Elena, Caroline, Damon, Silas et Jeremy le regardaient, attendant qu'il s'explique.

– J'ai appris, par des...connaissances, dit Klaus en butant sur le dernier mot.

– Je dirais plutôt des espions, chuchota Damon à l'oreille d'Elena.

– Damon ! le réprimanda-t-elle à voix basse.

– Enfin, disons, des amis de la Nouvelle-Orléans qui en connaissent pas mal sur la sorcellerie, reprit Klaus en fusillant Damon du regard, qu'il y avait un moyen de tuer Silas.

– Vraiment ? demanda Silas, haussant les sourcils.

– Je comprends que tu aies des doutes, Stefan, mais une fois que tu connaîtras toute l'histoire, tu comprendras, répondit Klaus. Mon frère Kol – paix à son âme – nous avait avertis que Silas était dangereux, et personne n'a voulu l'écouter. Résultat, le premier immortel de tous les temps est en liberté dans la nature.

– Et ? demanda Damon, s'impatientant.

Il savait que Klaus prenait tout son temps, qu'il se délectait de connaître des informations qu'eux ignoraient.

– D'après la légende que l'on m'a racontée, poursuivit-il, Silas est immortel mais il a un point faible : un double mortel.

– Quoi?! s'exclamèrent en même temps Damon et Elena.

– Tuer son double, continua-t-il, ravi de son petit effet, est la seule manière de se débarrasser de lui. Enfin, il y avait également le remède, mais il semblerait que quelqu'un l'ait déjà utilisé, dit-il en lançant un regard accusateur en direction d'Elena.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, l'air coupable : elle s'était servi du remède pour assouvir sa vengeance personnelle envers Katherine mais elle ne le regrettait pas. Elle espérait juste que ce geste ne condamnerait pas la terre entière à être dominée par Silas.

– Et vous ne connaissez pas la meilleure..., dit Klaus, en marquant une pause pour faire durer le suspense. Afin de briser le lien avec son double et être un _**vrai immortel**_, Silas a besoin de ramener à la vie la sorcière qui lui a lancé ce sort afin qu'elle l'annule.

– Quetsiyah, murmura Caroline, sortant enfin de son silence.

– Pourquoi veux-tu tuer Silas, tout à coup ? demanda Damon.

Il n'aimait pas mais alors vraiment pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les événements. Et quel rôle Bonnie était-elle censée jouer dans tout ça ?

– Je ne veux pas qu'un être surnaturel plus fort que moi soit une menace à ma survie, dit Klaus avec arrogance. Il ne nous reste qu'à trouver le double et à nous en débarrasser avant que Silas ne brise leur lien, conclut-il, comme si c'était la chose la plus facile à faire au monde.

– Et comment fait-on pour le trouver ? demanda Caroline à l'hybride.

– Quetsiyah étant l'ancêtre de Bonnie, j'imagine que Silas et son double ne doivent pas être très loin de Mystic Falls, répondit doucement Klaus en souriant à Caroline, qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Ayant surpris leur échange de regards, Elena soupira, agacée. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas Caroline !

– C'est là que tu interviens, lança Klaus à Jeremy. Tu es capable de communiquer avec Bonnie, n'est-ce pas ?

– Hé bien oui, commença le garçon, mais...

– Parfait, le coupa Klaus. Amène-la ici, nous l'informerons de ce que nous savons sur Silas et nous lui poserons des questions, tu serviras d'interprète.

Damon ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais aucun son ne sortit. Il allait avoir de gros, de très gros problèmes, lorsque les autres apprendraient qu'il avait ramené Bonnie à la vie et qu'il n'avait pas jugé utile de les en informer.

* * *

Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle réussirait à dormir dans cet état de nervosité ? Cela faisait une demi-heure que Damon était parti et Bonnie se retournait dans tous les sens dans le lit du vampire. Elle avait hésité car, après tout, c'était quand même le lit de Damon, mais il lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait rester dans sa chambre.

C'était les draps, oui, voilà pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à dormir : elle sentait l'odeur de Damon partout. Il ne sentait pas mauvais, non, Bonnie devait admettre que l'odeur était même plutôt agréable. Très agréable, même. Bon, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la respirer et elle trouvait l'odeur de Damon rassurante, pour être totalement honnête. C'était vraiment bizarre car Bonnie l'avait toujours vu comme un vampire insupportable. Au début, elle croyait même que c'était un monstre sans cœur, mais il s'est avéré qu'il était capable d'avoir des sentiments puisqu'il était tombé amoureux d'Elena. Cependant, à chaque fois que son opinion sur Damon changeait, il faisait quelque chose qui lui faisait le détester à nouveau, comme lorsqu'il avait transformé Abby. Et maintenant, Bonnie lui faisait confiance pour la protéger et se sentait rassurée par son odeur. Les choses changeaient parfois d'une manière que l'on aurait jamais pu imaginer !

_« Est-ce qu'Elena dort dans la chambre de Damon ou bien ont-ils choisi une nouvelle chambre rien que pour eux deux ? »_ se demanda Bonnie en fixant le plafond.

Elle n'aurait jamais du se poser cette question car elle bondit brusquement, dégoûtée à l'idée que son amie et Damon aient fait _**leurs cochonneries **_dans le lit où elle était allongée.

_« Je ne peux pas dormir là-dedans, c'est dégoûtant ! » _se disait Bonnie pour justifier sa contrariété en imaginant Damon et Elena faisant l'amour. Elle n'était pas encore prête à admettre qu'elle était un peu jalouse.

* * *

Katherine ne tiendrait plus longtemps si elle ne trouvait pas un moyen de s'enfuir, elle le savait. Elle avait soif, faim et elle était épuisée. Silas avait eu ce qu'il voulait, il l'avait hypnotisée pour avoir la formule et elle la lui avait donnée, malgré ses efforts pour résister. Elle croyait qu'elle serait enfin libérée, que Silas la tuerait, mais le vampire ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

– Tu me prends pour un idiot ? s'était-il exclamé lorsque Katherine l'avait supplié d'en finir. Je veux d'abord m'assurer que la formule fonctionne.

– Tu m'as hypnotisée, je t'ai dit tout ce que je savais ! avait rétorqué Katherine, à bout de forces.

– Avec les doubles Petrova, on ne sait jamais, avait-il répondu en lisant le message qui venait de s'afficher sur son portable – ou plutôt celui de Stefan. Ton ami Klaus est en ville, avait-il annoncé à Katherine avant de s'en aller sans aucune autre explication.

Si elle voulait tenter quelque chose, c'était sa seule chance, car Silas était parti mais il pouvait revenir à tout moment et il ne tarderait pas à essayer la formule. Si, par malheur, le sort échouait, il tiendrait Katherine pour responsable et il reviendrait la torturer. Katherine en frissonnait d'avance.

Elle tira sur ses chaînes, qui ne bougèrent presque pas : elles étaient solidement attachées dans le mur derrière elle. Comment pouvait-elle espérer se détacher maintenant qu'elle était humaine alors que même un loup-garou n'y parvenait pas ? Katherine voyait les traces de griffes sur le mur, le sol et même le plafond. Silas avait emporté avec lui les clés permettant d'ouvrir les cadenas qui attachaient les chaînes, c'était sans espoir. Katherine s'apprêtait à renoncer lorsqu'elle vit une sorte de petite tige métallique sur le sol. Elle n'était pas là auparavant, Katherine en était sure, sinon elle l'aurait vue. Elle eut alors une idée : si elle pouvait l'attraper, elle pourrait peut-être forcer la serrure des cadenas. Elle tendit la jambe au maximum, mais elle ne parvenait pas à atteindre l'objet métallique.

– Il ne manque que quelques centimètres, allez, dit Katherine à voix haute pour se donner du courage.

Elle continuait à tirer, le métal commençait à s'enfoncer dans la chair dans ses poignets, le sang coulait le long de ses mains, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle ne voulait pas rester ici, elle ne voulait pas que Silas lui fasse encore du mal, et, surtout, elle devait sauver Stefan qui gisait quelque part dans l'eau, si Silas avait dit la vérité.

Finalement, elle réussit à attraper la tige métallique. Elle devait maintenant ouvrir les deux cadenas, ce qui n'était pas facile, ses mains étant encerclées par des anneaux en fer. Le premier cadenas céda facilement. Le deuxième lui donna un peu plus de mal : elle dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises avant de réussir à l'ouvrir. Il ne lui restait maintenant plus qu'à ouvrir de la même manière le cadenas qui maintenait la porte de la cave fermée. Une fois dehors, Katherine jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet autour d'elle afin de s'assurer que Silas n'était pas dans les parages. Elle devait prévenir Damon que Stefan était en danger, se disait-elle en titubant à travers la forêt. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que Silas n'était pas au manoir.

* * *

Bonnie s'ennuyait à mourir : Damon n'était toujours pas revenu et elle faisait les cent pas, enfermée dans la chambre du vampire.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des regards désapprobateurs en direction du lit à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant Elle ne parvenait pas à s'enlever de l'esprit l'image de Damon et Elena nus, s'embrassant dans cette même chambre. Bien sur que Damon aimait Elena, tout le monde l'aimait d'ailleurs : Stefan, Matt, même Elijah avait un faible pour elle. Son amie n'y pouvait rien si elle faisait tourner la tête de tous les hommes qui croisaient son chemin : elle ne devait rien faire pour qu'ils succombent à son charme, elle était juste _**elle-même**_. Mais Bonnie, elle, avait-elle vraiment été aimée par quelqu'un ? Ben s'était servie d'elle, tout comme Luka l'avait utilisée. Même Jeremy avait préféré la compagnie d'un fantôme !

_« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? »_ se demanda-t-elle en s'observant minutieusement devant le grand miroir de Damon.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Bonnie crut qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque car elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle mit sa main sur son cœur et eut un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle aperçu Elena dans le miroir . Damon ne serait pas content mais Bonnie n'y pouvait rien si Elena était venue dans sa chambre.

– Bonnie... murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Il y avait un problème, songea Bonnie lorsqu'elle se retourna pour faire face à son amie. Elena était un vampire, elle ne pouvait pas être blessée ainsi sauf par un pieu, et encore, ses blessures auraient du cicatriser d'elles-mêmes.

– Katherine ? demanda la jeune sorcière, réalisant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Elena mais de son double.

– Stefan... il... est... en danger, dit-elle avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

* * *

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu :-) Donnez-moi votre avis :-) Bonne soirée et merci pour votre fidélité :-)


	14. Chapitre 14 : Ruse

– April, tu peux prendre la commande de la table quatre ? demanda Matt, avec deux assiettes et trois verres dans les mains.

C'était l'heure d'affluence au Mystic Grill et ils étaient débordés. Heureusement, April était venue donner un coup de main à Matt car il ne s'en sortait pas.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Matt comme la jeune femme ne lui répondait pas.

– Jeremy m'a plantée comme une idiote chez Tyler, enfin chez toi, répondit-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

– Raconte-moi tout, dit patiemment Matt en rendant la monnaie à un client.

– Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, dit April en haussant les épaules. Il a reçu un appel d'Elena et il est parti, alors que j'allais l'embrasser.

– Ne le prend pas personnellement, April, répondit Tyler en s'installant au bar, c'est juste que cette ville attire les êtres surnaturels, et les Gilbert y sont toujours mêlés, de près ou de loin, je me demande bien pourquoi, d'ailleurs.

– Oui mais quand même, c'est vexant, s'entêta April. Je ferais mieux d'y aller avant que les clients s'impatientent, ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant.

– Pauvre April, dit Tyler en secouant la tête, elle ne sait pas dans quoi elle s'embarque.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Jeremy m'a confié qu'elle lui plaisait mais qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour Bonnie.

– Oh non, ça ne va pas recommencer, s'exclama Matt en levant les yeux au ciel, il ne pourrait pas faire un choix et s'y tenir, pour une fois ?

Tyler leva les bras en signe d'impuissance.

– Il faut croire que tous les couples sont maudits à Mystic Falls, philosopha Matt. Aucun n'est fait pour durer.

Il s'interrompit en voyant la tête que faisait Tyler.

– Désolé, mec, dit Matt, je ne voulais pas que tu le prennes pour toi.

Le jeune homme s'en voulait d'avoir parlé sans réfléchir car il ne voulait pas blesser son ami.

– T'inquiète, répondit Tyler, j'ai appris une nouvelle qui risque fort de refroidir Caroline.

– Surtout, ne me remercie pas, lança Rebekah qui venait d'arriver près d'eux sans faire un bruit.

– Quelle modestie ! la félicita Tyler avec humour.

– De quoi vous parlez, vous deux ? demanda Matt en fronçant les sourcils.

– Tu ne devineras _**jamais **_ce que Rebekah m'a dit.

– Je m'attends au pire, dit Matt en se tournant vers la belle blonde qui le regarda de son air le plus innocent.

– Tyler, à toi l'honneur, déclara solennellement Rebekah.

– Tu ne vas pas en revenir, vieux. Par où commencer ?

– Bon vas-y, dis-moi, s'impatienta Matt.

– Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus choquant, répondit Tyler en se grattant la tête comme s'il était en pleine réflexion. Le fait qu'Hayley ait couché avec Klaus ou bien qu'elle soit enceinte de lui ?

– Quoi ? Tu te fiches de moi ?

Abasourdi, Matt regarda Tyler, Rebekah puis à nouveau Tyler : ils avaient tous les deux l'air parfaitement sérieux.

– Mais comment... ?

Il n'acheva pas sa question, trop choqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

– Oh tu sais, c'est très facile répondit, Rebekah, Hayley a probablement allumé Klaus, ensuite quand elle a eu fini de l'exciter elle s'est déshabillée, lui aussi,...

– Stop, l'interrompit Matt, avec une grimace, je ne veux pas connaître les détails. Je veux juste savoir comment c'est _**possible**_.

– Je plaisante, dit Rebekah, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ce sont les miracles de la génétique, je suppose : étant un loup-garou, Hayley est toujours humaine et peut donc procréer. Et Niklaus est un hybride : sa moitié loup-garou est probablement fertile.

Matt ne savait pas quoi dire : ils avaient déjà assez d'ennuis à cause de Klaus lui-même alors il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si Klaus créait sa propre famille avec Hayley.

– Tu comprends pourquoi j'ai hâte que Caroline l'apprenne, dit Tyler à Matt avec un sourire mauvais.

– Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Tyler, dit calmement Matt.

– Et pourquoi pas ? s'énerva Tyler. Ce type n'arrête pas de me pourrir la vie, à moi de pourrir la sienne !

– Je serais ravie que Niklaus se fasse rejeter par Caroline, renchérit Rebekah. Il veut toujours tout décider et se mêler de ma vie, cela lui donnera une bonne leçon.

– Si tu fais ça, tu la perdras, tu le sais, dit Matt à Tyler.

– Je me demande si ce n'est pas déjà fait, répondit l'hybride d'une voix dure.

* * *

– Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? demanda Klaus à Jeremy. Va chercher Bonnie !

– Maintenant ? demanda le jeune homme, un peu perdu.

– Oui, maintenant, confirma Klaus en roulant les yeux.

Son ton indiquait qu'il perdait patience. Il n'avait pas tout son temps, Silas pouvait agir n'importe quand.

– Je pars avec lui, dit Damon en attrapant Jeremy par le bras et en l'attirant en dehors de la pièce. Au cas où Silas pointerait son nez, ajouta-t-il pour répondre à la question muette de Klaus.

– Bien, répondit l'original en hochant la tête.

Avant de partir, Damon adressa un regard à Silas, regard qui signifiait « veille sur Caroline et Elena ». Il ne savait pas que le plus grand danger qui les menaçait était la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance

* * *

– Qu'est ce que tu fais, Damon, la grotte n'est pas par là, fais demi-tour ! s'exclama Jeremy.

– On ne va pas à la grotte, répondit sèchement le vampire.

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Et pourquoi m'amènes-tu au manoir ? ajouta-t-il en apercevant la demeure des Salvatore.

– C'est une longue histoire, dit Damon en se garant. Suis-moi.

– Damon..., commença Jeremy, mais le vampire ne l'écoutait pas et Jeremy dut courir pour le rattraper.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce... commença-t-il en entrant dans la chambre de Damon, ...bordel, termina-t-il en apercevant Bonnie.

– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Damon à Bonnie lorsqu'il vit Katherine inconsciente sur son lit.

– Bonnie, tu es en vie ? demanda Jeremy, incrédule.

– Vous parlerez plus tard, le temps presse, déclara Damon. Explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé avec Katherine, Bonnie.

– Je ne sais pas, elle est juste entrée dans ta chambre, je pense qu'elle voulait se cacher, supposa Bonnie.

– Mais comment est-ce possible ? demanda Jeremy en s'approchant de Bonnie pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle.

– Tu m'énerves, Gilbert, tu ne vois pas que les adultes parlent ! s'énerva Damon.

Mais Jeremy n'en avait rien à faire : Damon pouvait bien lui crier dessus, la seule chose à laquelle il pensait était la sensation du corps de Bonnie contre le sien pendant qu'il la serrait dans ses bras. Exaspéré, Damon faillit les séparer lui-même. Pourquoi perdait-elle son temps avec cet imbécile ? Après un moment que Damon trouva interminable, Jeremy et Bonnie se lachèrent enfin.

– Bon, dit Damon, de mauvaise humeur, qu'allons-nous faire d'elle ? questionna-t-il en désigna Katherine des yeux.

– Il faut que tu lui donnes ton sang, dit Bonnie.

– Quoi ? Non mais tu es complètement malade, witchy ! Tu sais ce qui arrivera si je lui donne mon sang ? Elle se suicidera et elle aura eu ce qu'elle voulait, elle sera à nouveau un vampire !

– Tu ne peux pas la laisser mourir, Damon, c'est une humaine, maintenant.

Bonnie s'était rapprochée du vampire, sa poitrine touchait presque son torse.

– Il faut la sauver, Damon, dit Bonnie en plongeant son regard dans celui du vampire. Et on doit aussi sauver Stefan.

– Comment ça, sauver Stefan ?

– Avant de s'évanouir, Katherine m'a dit qu'il était en danger.

* * *

– Pourquoi mettent-ils aussi longtemps à revenir ? demanda Klaus à voix haute.

– Jeremy et Damon sont sûrement encore en train de se disputer, suggéra Silas.

Il essayait de paraître détendu mais, au fond de lui, il commençait à s'inquiéter : Klaus avait découvert pratiquement tous ses secrets et il allait agir contre lui. En même temps, Silas se demandait si Klaus et compagnie tueraient Stefan lorsqu'ils apprendraient que ce dernier était son double. Il était certain qu'Elena, Damon, Caroline et Jeremy refuseraient, mais il n'avait aucune idée de la réaction qu'aurait Klaus. Silas devait absolument ramener Bonnie, trouver Quetsiyah et briser le lien qui l'unissait à son double avant qu'ils ne retrouvent Stefan.

– Probablement, répondit Klaus, occupé à observer Caroline.

– Stefan, est-ce que je peux te parler ? demanda Elena en attrapant Silas par le bras.

– Tu ne me laisses pas trop le choix, répondit le vampire en laissant Elena l'entraîner à l'extérieur de la maison de Caroline

– Je déteste la façon dont tu m'as parlé la dernière fois, chuchota Elena lorsqu'ils furent dehors, mais je préfère encore être ici avec toi que de les voir flirter ensemble !

– Wahou, sympa, répondit Silas en faisant mine d'être vexé. Tu sais, continua-t-il à voix haute, s'ils te dégoûtent autant...

– Chut ! l'interrompit Elena en lui mettant la main sur la bouche. Ils vont nous entendre !

Lentement, Silas enleva la main d'Elena de sa bouche et la serra dans la sienne.

– J'aimerais qu'on soit amis, Elena, dit Silas. J'ai compris la leçon, tu aimes mon frère, mais je ne veux pas que tu me détestes.

– Je ne te déteste pas, Stefan, répondit Elena en serrant sa main plus fort. Je ne pourrai jamais te détester.

Silas sourit d'un air satisfait et Elena lui sourit en retour, persuadée que Stefan était prêt à faire à nouveau partie de sa vie.

_« Cette fille est une vraie girouette » ,_ songeait Silas.

* * *

– Katherine ? Tu m'entends ? demanda Damon à la jeune femme qui s'était mise à murmurer dans son sommeil.

– Que... Où suis-je ? interrogea-t-elle en ouvrant lentement les yeux.

– Tu es dans ma chambre, l'informa Damon. Je n'ai pas eu le choix de te donner mon sang sinon tu allais mourir, libre à toi maintenant de te suicider, dit-il froidement.

– Quel accueil agréable après avoir failli mourir, répondit Katherine en se massant les tempes.

– Est-ce que tu sais où est Stefan ? lui demanda précipitamment Bonnie.

– Stefan ?

Katherine écarquilla les yeux, se souvenant tout à coup qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un cauchemar mais bien de la réalité.

– Stefan est le double de Silas, leur apprit Katherine. Silas ne l'a pas tué car ils sont liés, mais il l'a caché dans un endroit où personne ne le trouvera car il ne veut pas que Stefan meure avant que le lien soit brisé, déballa-t-elle d'une seule traite.

– Non, ce n'est pas possible !

Le regard de Damon exprimait l'horreur : Elena et Caroline étaient en ce moment-même seules avec Klaus et, pire, Silas, et son petit-frère se trouvait dieu-sait-où !

– Damon...

– Je sais, Gilbert, il faut qu'on retourne protéger Elena et Caroline.

– Mais comment va-t-on faire ? Klaus s'attend à ce que Bonnie soit morte et que son fantôme vienne avec nous chez lui pour lui donner des informations.

– Personne ne doit savoir que Bonnie est vivante, intervint Katherine.

Les trois autres la regardèrent comme si elle avait perdu la tête.

– Quoi, moi aussi je veux que Stefan reste en vie, se justifia-t-elle.

– Katherine a raison, admit Bonnie.

– En résumé, si Klaus apprend que tu es vivante, il te tuera, car apparemment Silas a besoin de toi et il veut l'empêcher de mener à bien son plan, et si Silas l'apprend, il t'utilisera pour ... pourquoi a-t-il besoin de toi, je me le demande, dit Damon à Bonnie.

– Bonnie est la dernière personne à avoir fait tomber le voile : c'est son sang et non celui de Quetsiyah qui permet de le faire tomber à nouveau, expliqua Katherine.

– Mais bien sur, c'est évident, dit Bonnie en remettant peu à peu les pièces du puzzle ensemble.

– Je peux faire comme si Bonnie était là, avec nous, et qu'elle répondait à mes questions, proposa Jeremy.

– Mauvaise idée, dit Damon, si Klaus ou Silas se rend compte que tu joues la comédie...

– Je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée, au contraire, dit Bonnie, prenant la défense de Jeremy.

Encore une fois, Damon se sentit gagné par l'agacement : pourquoi fallait-il toujours que sa sorcière prenne parti pour ce gamin ? Cela l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

– Très bien, capitula Damon, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre si Klaus ou Silas découvre la supercherie et lui arrache le cœur.

– Je dirai à Jeremy tout ce qu'il doit savoir avant de partir, lui assura Bonnie.

– C'est ta responsabilité, witchy.

– Et Stefan ? Comment allons-nous le retrouver ? s'inquiéta Katherine.

– Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de l'endroit où il pourrait être ? demanda Damon.

– Non, Silas a juste évoqué de l'eau, mais je ne suis même pas sure qu'il disait la vérité.

– Stefan était censé enfermer Silas dans un coffre et le jeter dans l'eau, se remémora Damon.

– Alors Stefan est peut-être dans le coffre à la place de Silas, dit Bonnie.

– A quel endroit exactement Stefan devait-il se débarrasser de Silas ? interrogea Katherine.

– Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit sèchement Damon.

Il enrageait à l'idée que Silas ait fait souffrir Stefan pendant tout ce temps et qu'il n'ait même pas été capable de voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son frère. Il avait été tellement occupé à flotter sur son petit nuage avec Elena qu'il s'était déconnecté de la réalité.

– Bonnie peut trouver l'endroit où se trouve Stefan grâce à un sort de localisation.

– Oui, je suis pratiquement sure d'y parvenir, même s'il est sous l'eau, répondit Bonnie en félicitant Jeremy du regard pour son idée brillante.

Non mais, où se croyait-il, celui-là ? Damon fulminait : c'était lui qui était censé collaborer avec Bonnie et former la plus géniale des équipes avec elle. Si Gilbert pensait pouvoir le remplacer, il se mettait le doigt dans l'oeil !

– Bien, dit Damon en regardant Jeremy d'un air mauvais. Bonnie, dis à bébé Gilbert tout ce qu'il doit savoir sur Silas et les sorcières afin qu'il puisse répondre aux questions de Klaus comme si tu étais présente.

– Arrête de m'appeler ainsi, Damon, dit Jeremy.

– Katherine, continua-t-il en ignorant l'intervention du jeune homme, va chercher un objet appartenant à Stefan afin que Bonnie puisse localiser mon frère.

– Tout ira bien, dit Jeremy à Bonnie sous le regard irrité de Damon.

Le jeune chasseur prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la serra contre lui : elle lui avait terriblement manqué ! Bonnie se laissa faire mais elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder Damon qui les observait silencieusement.

* * *

Voici le chapitre 14 de ma fan fiction ! :-) J'espère qu'il vous a plu, les choses se précisent et Silas ne va pas tarder à agir... Laissez-moi votre avis :-) Merci :-)


	15. Chapitre 15: Quand les ennuis commencent

– Bonnie ne risque rien, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Jeremy à Damon d'une voix inquiète. Je veux dire, Klaus ne sait pas que Silas a besoin d'elle pour faire tomber le voile et ramener Quetsiyah.

– Tu crois vraiment que Klaus nous a dit tout ce qu'il savait ? Je parie qu'il est au courant et qu'il manigance quelque chose, dit Damon sans quitter la route des yeux. S'il apprend qu'elle est vivante, il la tuera pour ne pas que Silas utilise son sang pour ouvrir le voile.

– La vie de Bonnie est entre mes mains, réalisa Jeremy.

– Exactement, alors tu n'as pas intérêt à tout faire foirer, Gilbert !

– En quoi ça t'intéresse, Damon ? Tu n'en as rien à faire qu'elle reste en vie !

– Qui l'a ramenée, à ton avis ? rétorqua Damon, sentant la colère s'emparer de lui.

– Toi, tu l'as ressuscitée ? Et pourquoi aurais-tu fait une chose pareille ? l'interrogea Jeremy, sans croire un seul mot de ce qu'il disait. Oh, je sais, ajouta-t-il, _**pour Elena**_.

– Si j'avais fait ça pour Elena, tu ne crois pas que je l'aurais déjà mise au courant, imbécile ?

– Alors, tu veux juste utiliser Bonnie pour te débarrasser de Silas, dit Jeremy, buté.

Damon freina brusquement et se gara devant chez Caroline.

– Pense ce que tu veux, je n'en ai rien à faire. Mais si tu ne me fous pas la paix, je te jure que je te tue ! menaça-t-il Jeremy.

Damon commençait à en avoir marre des réflexions insultantes de ce gamin. C'est vrai qu'avant, il n'aurait jamais ramené Bonnie à la vie sans une bonne raison, mais ils étaient devenus amis et il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure, ce n'était quand même pas compliqué à comprendre ! Mais Jeremy ne comprenait rien, il fallait toujours qu'il pose des questions, comme un enfant qui répète sans cesse « pourquoi ? » quand ses parents lui expliquent quelque chose. Le vampire n'avait aucune intention d'admettre à voix haute les raisons pour lesquelles il voulait garder Bonnie vivante : il ne voulait pas que les gens sachent qu'il tenait à Bonnie, il avait déjà eu assez de mal à accepter ses propres sentiments pour Elena.

– Vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama Klaus comme Damon et Jeremy entrèrent dans le salon.

– Désolé, nous avons eu un petit... contretemps, dit Damon en regardant Jeremy. Gilbert ne se sentait pas bien. Problèmes de digestion, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace.

– Mais..., commença Jeremy

Damon le fit taire d'un regard. Puisque Jeremy voulait s'amuser, il allait jouer aussi. Le vampire ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était de plus en plus possessif vis à vis de Bonnie et qu'il humiliait Jeremy à la moindre occasion car il était jaloux.

– Je vois, dit Klaus en haussant les sourcils. Bonnie ? demanda l'hybride en regardant autour de lui.

_Surtout, imagine que je me trouve à un endroit et fixe ce point quand tu fais semblant de me parler,_ lui avait conseillé Bonnie.

Le garçon avait ensuite eu droit à un résumé sur Silas, sa légende et l'Autre Côté. Il avait regardé Bonnie d'un air de reproche lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué qu'elle lui avait menti, qu'elle ressentait toujours des émotions lorsqu'elle était un fantôme et qu'elle était seule avec sa grand-mère. Une fois que Jeremy eut fini d'assimiler les informations nécessaires à tromper Klaus et Silas, Damon et lui étaient retournés chez Caroline. Avant de partir, Damon et Bonnie avaient échangé un regard qui n'avait pas plu du tout à Jeremy. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais il avait la sensation que quelque chose dans leur comportement lui échappait.

– Elle... elle est ici, hésita Jeremy en tournant légèrement la tête.

– Bonnie, es-tu au courant de ce que Silas prépare ? interrogea l'hybride en direction de l'endroit que Jeremy lui avait indiqué.

_Si Klaus demande ce que je sais sur Silas, dis-lui qu'il veut faire tomber le voile pour être réuni avec son unique amour,_ lui avait dit Bonnie.

Docilement, Jeremy répéta ce que Bonnie lui avait dit au manoir quelques minutes plus tôt.

– Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde, dit Klaus en secouant la tête. Comment Bonnie peut-elle ignorer les plans de Silas ? Même moi, j'ai pu les découvrir !

Comme convenu plus tôt avec Bonnie, Jeremy expliqua à Klaus qu'elle était uniquement en compagnie de sa grand-mère, de l'Autre Côté.

– Tu es en train de me dire qu'elle ne nous est d'aucune utilité, c'est ça ? s'énerva Klaus.

– Tu ferais mieux de ne pas parler ainsi devant elle, répondit Damon.

Jeremy lui lança un regard de reconnaissance : il avait du mal à se mettre dans son rôle et il réagissait parfois un peu trop lentement.

– Ce que j'aimerais savoir, continua Klaus, c'est comment Silas va s'y prendre pour faire tomber le voile. C'est Quetsiyah qui a créé l'Autre Côté, Bonnie avait utilisé son sang calcifié pour faire tomber le voile. Où va-t-il trouver un autre échantillon du sang de Quetsiyah, puisque la pierre est détruite ? demanda Klaus.

– Aucune idée, dit Damon.

– Bonnie pourrait peut-être essayer d'en savoir plus, suggéra Caroline.

_« Génial, merci Blondie »_, pensa Damon. Elle et Elena ne savaient pas que leur amie était de retour, ni le reste de l'histoire, d'ailleurs.

– Elle a dit qu'elle fera son possible, affirma Jeremy en hochant la tête.

– J'y compte bien, répondit Klaus. Nous sommes tous dans le même bateau, souvenez-vous en au cas vous essaieriez de me doubler, avertit-il en les dévisageant un par un. Si Silas parvient à briser le lien, il sera un vrai immortel et plus personne ne pourra s'opposer à lui, pas même moi. Et s'il me tue... vous mourrez tous.

– On le sait, Klaus, dit Silas, l'air faussement concerné.

Il était temps de ramener Bonnie à la vie et d'ouvrir le voile avant que les autres ne comprennent que Silas, c'était lui. Mais avant, il devait passer à la grotte vérifier que Katherine n'était pas morte, elle pouvait toujours lui être utile.

– Bon, je ferais mieux d'y aller, dit Silas en fixant Elena qui s'était blottie dans les bras de Damon.

La jeune femme se redressa, pensant que Stefan était mal à l'aise face à leurs gestes tendres, et c'était exactement ce que Silas voulait faire croire : il avait ainsi un prétexte pour s'en aller sans que personne ne se pose de questions.

– N'éteins pas ton téléphone, Stefan, on ne sait jamais, conseilla Caroline à son ami.

Caroline était une des seules personnes qui désiraient vraiment le bonheur de son double, se disait Silas. Elle s'inquiétait toujours pour lui et Stefan faisait pareil pour elle, Silas l'avait lu dans leurs pensées.

_« Une vraie amitié, pure et sincère »_, songea-t-il.

Silas hocha la tête et partit sans prendre la peine de dire au revoir, comme s'il était triste.

– Je crois que Stefan ne va pas très bien, entendit-il Caroline murmurer au loin.

* * *

– Ce n'est pas la peine de surveiller chacun de mes faits et gestes, Bon-Bon, se plaignit Katherine, je n'irai nulle part.

– Arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, dit Bonnie, en fermant les yeux afin de se mieux se concentrer sur son sort.

Katherine faisait les cent pas dans la chambre de Damon et Bonnie ne pouvait s'empêcher d'ouvrir un œil de temps en temps pour s'assurer qu'elle n'essayait pas de s'enfuir. Résultat, cela faisait dix minutes qu'elle essayait de localiser Stefan, sans succès.

– Donne-moi autre chose, dit Bonnie en rendant à Katherine la chemise de Stefan. J'ai besoin de quelque chose de plus personnel.

La jeune femme contempla quelques instants l'assortiment d'objets appartenant à Stefan qu'elle avait regroupés sur le lit de Damon et finit par en choisir un.

– Tiens, essaie avec ça, dit-elle en le lui tendant.

– C'est une photo de toi, Katherine, soupira Bonnie.

– Je le sais, rétorqua Katherine, mais Stefan l'a gardée avec lui pendant cent cinquante ans. Cela peut fonctionner.

– Très bien, j'essaie, se résigna Bonnie sans trop y croire.

La jeune sorcière savait que Stefan était un romantique et qu'il avait vraiment aimé Katherine mais elle était tout de même étonnée qu'il ait gardé sa photo pendant toutes ces années et qu'il l'ait toujours, même après que Katherine soit revenue à Mystic Falls et qu'elle ait foutu le bazar dans leurs vies.

– Alors, ça fonctionne ? s'impatienta Katherine.

– Non, et ça ne risque pas de fonctionner si tu m'interromps toutes les cinq minutes !

– Quelle râleuse, je me demande bien ce que Damon te trouve !

– Quoi ?

– Fais ton sort, et je t'expliquerai, promit Katherine, satisfaite d'avoir déstabilisé Bonnie.

Avait-elle bien entendu ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, Katherine disait n'importe quoi, comme d'habitude. Il n'y avait rien à expliquer. Damon ne lui trouvait rien du tout, rien n'avait changé entre eux et il était toujours aux pieds d'Elena. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il l'avait serrée dans ses bras lorsqu'elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps qu'elle allait commencer à ressentir quelque chose pour lui. Non...Même pas une petite attirance. Non. Et même si c'était le cas... non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, Elena était son amie et Damon était juste... Damon.

_Arrête de t'imaginer n'importe quoi, Bonnie,_ se reprit-elle mentalement. Depuis qu'elle avait pleuré dans les bras de Damon, Bonnie ne parvenait pas à oublier la sensation de sécurité et de bien-être qu'elle avait ressentie. Elle se sentait coupable car c'était le petit-ami de sa meilleure amie et parce qu'elle avait toujours prétendu qu'elle détestait les vampires. Elle ne pouvait pas céder à son attirance envers l'un d'entre eux.

– Je vois Stefan, déclara Bonnie quelques minutes plus tard. Il y a de l'eau, beaucoup d'eau... je vois des rochers...

– Essaie de reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouve.

Bonnie ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Katherine, qui l'interrogea du regard.

– Je sais où est Stefan, déclara Bonnie.

– Génial, on y va, décida Katherine en se dirigeant vers la porte.

– Hors de question ! s'exclama Bonnie. Tu dois rester cachée ici, tout comme moi. Tu sais ce qui arrivera si Silas nous trouve.

– Et tu sais ce qui va arriver maintenant que Silas m'a hypnotisée pour avoir la formule ? Il va essayer de te ramener, et il se rendra compte que tu es déjà revenue à la vie. Et si Silas retourne dans la cave des Lockwood, il se rendra compte que je me suis enfuie. Et ensuite, il déplacera le corps de Stefan car il se doutera que je vous ai tout raconté, et on risque de ne jamais le retrouver !

Bonnie n'avait pas dit un mot pendant le monologue de Katherine : aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, l'ancienne vampire tenait vraiment à retrouver Stefan en vie.

– D'accord, on y va, accepta Bonnie, mais si tu essaies de t'enfuir ou de te suicider pour redevenir un vampire...

– Quoi, tu me tueras ? demanda Katherine en roulant les yeux.

Exaspérée par la jeune femme, Bonnie soupira.

– Ne sois pas si grincheuse, Bon-Bon, je te parlerai de Damon et toi sur le chemin, si tu veux. N'oublie pas que j'ai récupéré certains de tes souvenirs, lui rappela Katherine avec un clin d'oeil.

_« Oh mon dieu »_, songea Bonnie, horrifiée. Elle avait complètement oublié ce détail.

* * *

Elle s'était enfuie, la garce ! Silas frappa contre les murs de la cave pour se défouler. Les autres savaient maintenant qu'il n'était pas Stefan, Katherine avait certainement du les prévenir. Silas devait absolument déplacer le corps de Stefan car si Klaus le trouvait, il risquait de le tuer pour se débarrasser de lui en même temps. De toute façon, il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter car il possédait un net avantage : il était en possession de la formule et ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'empêcher de ramener Bonnie à la vie, sauf le tuer, évidemment.

– Allo, Jesse, c'est moi, dit Silas après avoir composé un numéro sur le portable de Stefan. J'ai la formule, rejoins-moi tout de suite à l'endroit prévu.

Dans moins de quelques heures, Bonnie serait en vie et il utiliserait son sang pour faire tomber le voile. Le temps que Jesse le rejoigne, Silas avait tout le loisir de trouver une nouvelle cachette à son double.

* * *

– C'est quelque part par ici, dit Bonnie en observant le paysage autour d'elle.

– J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça, ironisa Katherine. On tourne en rond, Bonnie.

– Si tu m'aidais au lieu de te plaindre, on trouverait peut-être plus vite !

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, aujourd'hui ? C'est l'absence de Damon qui te met de si mauvaise humeur ?

– Ne recommence pas avec ça ! s'énerva Bonnie.

– Pourtant, continua Katherine, sans tenir compte du regard désapprobateur de Bonnie, j'imagine que ça doit être agaçant de ne pouvoir se souvenir que partiellement de certaines choses.

– Il n'y a pas que ça, qui est agaçant, répliqua-t-elle entre ses dents.

– Tu n'es pas curieuse de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé sur l'île ?

Bonnie s'arrêta net.

– Bon, vas-y, dis ce que tu as à dire, sinon je sens que je vais te tuer et je ne te ferai pas le plaisir de te transformer en vampire.

– Dommage, dit Katherine, l'air indifférent. Tu te souviens d'avoir vu Damon sur l'île ?

– Oui, répondit Bonnie avec réticence.

Elle n'arriverait jamais à avoir cette conversion, surtout pas avec Katherine : elle avait à peine évoqué Damon qu'elle avait déjà les joues en feu.

– Puisque je me souviens de choses dont tu ne te souviens pas et vice-versa, il suffit de rassembler nos souvenirs pour reformer la scène complète.

– Si tu le dis, répondit Bonnie, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

– Je commence, décida la jeune femme. Alors..., dit-elle en se concentrant. Je me souviens que Damon tendait les bras vers toi. Vous vous êtes regardés dans les yeux et tu t'es blottie contre lui. Vous êtes restés serrés l'un contre l'autre pendant un moment et vous aviez l'air d'apprécier, autant lui que toi.

– Est-ce que Damon t'a demandé de me raconter ça pour que vous vous moquiez de moi ? Crois-moi, ce n'est pas drôle du tout !

– Bonnie, tu crois vraiment que c'est mon genre ?

– Franchement ? Oui, répondit la sorcière.

– Bon, c'est vrai, reconnut Katherine, mais cette fois, je t'assure que c'est la vérité. Damon tient à toi, plus qu'il ne veut l'admettre, et je vois bien que c'est réciproque.

– Même si c'était la vérité, pourquoi est-ce que tu me raconterais ça à moi ? demanda Bonnie, l'air dubitatif.

– J'ai beaucoup de torts envers Damon, reconnut Katherine. Le moins que je puisse faire pour me rattraper, c'est de m'assurer qu'il trouve enfin la personne qui lui convient.

– C'est déjà fait, dit amèrement Bonnie.

– Ne me dis pas que tu trouves que Damon et Elena vont bien ensemble ! s'exclama Katherine, incrédule. Déjà, elle me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, ce qui est vraiment malsain. Ensuite, je ne trouve pas ça correct par rapport à Stefan...

– Tu te moques de moi ? la coupa Bonnie. Tu ne trouves pas ça correct alors que tu es toi-même sortie avec les deux frères en même temps !

– La différence entre Elena et moi, c'est qu'au moins, moi, j'admets mon côté garce, se défendit Katherine. Elena, par contre, passe son temps à se faire passer pour la pauvre victime innocente.

– C'est mon amie, Katherine, et tu n'as pas le droit de parler d'elle de cette manière, pas devant moi, la réprimanda Bonnie.

– Quand ouvriras-tu donc les yeux ? dit brusquement Katherine. J'étais comme toi avant de devenir un vampire, toujours à vouloir faire passer mes amis et ma famille avant mon propre bonheur, et tu vois où j'en suis finalement ? On ne survit pas si on passe son temps à s'inquiéter pour les autres! On ne peut se fier qu'à soi-même, n'oublie jamais cela, Bon-Bon.

– Tu dis que tu es devenue égoïste mais si tu es là, c'est que tu tiens à Stefan.

– Il a toujours été ma seule faiblesse, admit Katherine, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

– C'est ici, dit Bonnie en s'arrêtant. Je le sens.

– Que devons-nous faire ?

– Toi rien, à part reculer, répondit la sorcière.

La jeune femme obéit, et Bonnie ferma les yeux, concentrée sur la formule qui devait lui permettre d'attirer le coffre hors de l'eau. Soudain, un énorme bruit résonna à leurs oreilles : l'eau se soulevait comme si un tsunami se dirigeait sur elles. D'énormes vagues s'abattirent sur Bonnie et Katherine, qui dut s'accrocher à la sorcière pour ne pas être emportée par le courant. C'est alors que le coffre jaillit de l'eau. Avec précaution, Bonnie le dirigea sur le sol devant elle grâce à ses pouvoirs.

– Il est scellé, impossible de l'ouvrir, constata Katherine en tirant sur la porte de toutes ses forces.

Bonnie murmura quelques mots que Katherine ne comprit pas.

– C'est ouvert, maintenant, dit-elle ensuite.

– Pratique, reconnut Katherine en comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un sort.

Elles durent tout de même s'y mettre à deux afin de soulever la lourde porte métallique.

– Oh mon dieu, Stefan, dit Katherine, des sanglots dans la voix, en apercevant l'état dans lequel se trouvait le vampire.

– Aide-moi à le sortir de là, lui dit Bonnie, choquée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

La peau de Stefan était bleue, comme s'il s'était noyé, les veines étaient apparentes et son visage avait gonflé à cause du temps passé sous l'eau. Le vampire avait commencé à se désécher à cause du manque de sang mais ses yeux étaient toujours mobiles, preuve qu'il était toujours en vie. S'il n'avait pas été son ami, Bonnie se serait enfuie en courant.

– Il... il faut que je lui donne mon sang, dit Katherine en touchant du bout des doigts le visage de Stefan.

– Katherine, attends, l'arrêta Bonnie. Tu sais très bien que Stefan ne se contrôle plus s'il boit du sang humain. Il peut te tuer sans le vouloir.

– C'est un risque que je suis prête à prendre, répondit la jeune femme en s'entaillant le bras avec une pierre pointue.

Quand Stefan commença à boire son sang, Katherine eut un mouvement de recul : elle n'avait pas l'habitude de devoir nourrir quelqu'un, d'habitude, c'était l'inverse, c'était elle qui se nourrissait des humains, lorsqu'elle était un vampire. Elle se reprit rapidement et Stefan recommença à boire. Les couleurs revenaient sur son visage et il reprenait lentement son aspect habituel.

– Viens, Stefan, on te ramène au manoir, lui dit doucement Bonnie après l'avoir serré dans ses bras. On t'expliquera tout en route.

– Je ne crois pas, non, dit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois en même temps et se retrouvèrent face à Silas.

– Mon double, ma sorcière ressuscitée et ma petite fuyarde réunis au même endroit, vous me facilitez vraiment trop la tâche ! s'exclama le vampire en avançant vers eux.

– Ne t'approche pas, Silas, ou tu vas le regretter, l'avertit Bonnie.

La menace ne semblait pas l'effrayer car il éclata de rire.

– Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie, répéta-t-il, amusé. Nous savons tous les deux que tu n'es pas capable de me blesser, tu as atteint tes limites en ramenant Jeremy, et crois-moi, ce n'est rien du tout à côté de l'énergie qu'il te faudrait pour me tuer !

– Rien ne m'empêche d'essayer, rétorqua la jeune femme.

– Surtout pas, dit Silas, maintenant que tu es bien vivante, tu vas venir avec moi, mon sorcier nous attend. Nous allons ramener ton ancêtre Quetsiyah.

– Tu rêves !

– Silas, laisse-la tranquille, intervint Stefan.

– Je m'occuperai de vous deux après, répondit Silas. Le plus important, c'est de faire tomber le voile. De toute façon, je suis en sécurité, Klaus ne sait pas que tu es mon double et personne ne lui répétera, à moins de souhaiter ta mort, dit-il à Stefan qui haussait les sourcils.

Katherine lui jeta un regard qui signifiait qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard.

– Je n'irai nulle part, déclara Bonnie, les bras croisés et la tête fièrement relevée.

– Oh si, tu viendras, affirma Silas. Sauf si tu tiens à ce que Jeremy meure à nouveau.

– Quoi ?!

– Personne n'a jugé bon de s'assurer que le pauvre petit Jeremy était en sécurité. Je l'ai vu au Mystic Grill, après la petite réunion chez Caroline. Je me doutais que vous saviez tous la vérité sur mon identité grâce à Katherine alors je me suis fait passer pour Stefan, je lui ai dit que vous m'aviez libéré et que vous aviez besoin de mon aide. Lorsqu'il a compris ce qui lui arrivait, c'était trop tard.

– Où est-il et que lui as-tu fait ? demanda Bonnie en s'approchant de Silas, prête à lui arracher la tête.

– Viens avec moi et tu le sauras.

Sans laisser à Katherine ou Stefan le temps d'intervenir, Silas attrapa Bonnie et disparut avec elle à toute vitesse.

Paniquée, Katherine sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche.

– Allo, Damon ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

– Katherine ? Je viens de rentrer, où êtes-vous passées ?!

Le vampire était hors de lui, comme le craignait Katherine.

_« Et encore, il n'avait pas appris le pire »_, songea-t-elle.

– Nous avons retrouvé Stefan, il va bien.

Elle entendit Damon soupirer de soulagement à l'autre bout du fil.

– Par contre, il y a comme un petit problème...

– Quoi encore ?

– Silas a emmené Bonnie.

* * *

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui suivent ma fan fiction :-) Merci également à toutes celles qui prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire, j'y répondrai au prochain chapitre :-) Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis :-)


	16. Chapitre 16 : Complications

– Oh mon dieu, Stefan ! s'exclama Elena en traversant le salon des Salvatore à toute vitesse lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

Elle serra le vampire dans ses bras sous le regard désapprobateur de Katherine. Le visage de Damon était impassible.

– Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce qui t'est arrivé, renifla Elena entre deux sanglots. Je... J'aurais savoir que ce n'était pas toi, tu ne m'aurais jamais parlé ainsi.

_« Ben tiens »,_ se dit Katherine, _« le vrai et gentil Stefan n'aurait jamais osé contrarier la pauvre Elena, c'est évident ! »_

Cette fille l'agaçait, elle se prenait pour qui ?

– Damon nous a tout raconté, dit Caroline en prenant à son tour Stefan dans ses bras. Je sais que tu détestes les câlins, mais on a eu tellement peur lorsqu'on a appris que Silas t'avait enfermé quelque part !

– Tout va bien, Caroline, je suis là, répondit Stefan, touché par leur inquiétude. Nous avons d'autres problèmes plus importants à régler, ajouta-t-il d'un ton grave en regardant Damon.

Damon regardait son frère sans répondre. Il était soulagé de voir enfin le vrai Stefan devant lui, sain et sauf.

– J'aurais du savoir que ce n'était pas toi, dit Damon en lui donnant un coup de poing sur l'épaule. Silas ne faisait pas autant attention que toi à sa coiffure.

Stefan rigola, car il connaissait bien son frère et savait que cette phrase signifiait qu'il lui avait manqué et qu'il était heureux qu'il soit en vie. Damon avait toujours eu une manière personnelle de dire les choses, lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments.

– Où Silas a-t-il emmené Bonnie ? demanda brusquement Damon.

– Je sens que ça ne vas pas te plaire, annonça Katherine.

Elle avait remarqué l'animosité croissante entre Damon et Jeremy et se doutait que le vampire serait furieux en apprenant la vérité.

– Dis toujours.

– Apparemment, lorsque vous êtes repartis de chez Caroline, Jeremy est allé au grill.

– Voir April, compléta Caroline. Désolée, ajouta-t-elle en voyant que tout le monde s'était retourné vers elle.

_Ce n'était pas le moment de raconter des potins sur qui veut sortir avec qui_, réalisa-t-elle.

– Silas l'a suivi et s'est fait passer pour Stefan, il lui a dit que nous l'avions libéré et que Silas se faisait passer pour lui.

– Pas bête, reconnut le vrai Stefan.

– Jeremy l'a suivi et maintenant, Silas le retient prisonnier quelque part.

– Si cet abruti n'était pas ton frère, Elena, il y a longtemps que je m'en serais débarrassé, grogna Damon.

– Hé ! s'écria sa petite amie.

– C'est un idiot, admets-le, dit Damon de mauvaise humeur.

– Damon, ne commençe pas, l'avertit Elena.

– Bon, ça suffit vous deux ! cria Caroline. Notre amie est en danger, vous disputer ne changera rien.

– Oui, Bonnie a besoin de nous, dit Katherine, en regardant Damon, qui fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle le dévisageait.

– Il n'y a pas de nous, Katherine, dit Elena, énervée. Si tu crois que tu vas te mêler de nos affaires, tu rêves !

– Stop ! cria Caroline. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on se sépare pour partir à la recherche de Bonnie.

– Quelqu'un doit vérifier la cave des Lockwood, dit Katherine. Silas me retenait prisonnière là-bas.

– Et la grotte, ajouta Damon. C'est là que Bonnie.. enfin... c'est là que son corps se trouvait avant qu'elle revienne à la vie.

– Très bien, je vais avec Stefan et Katherine vérifier la cave des Lockwood, décida Caroline.

Elle s'inquiétait pour Stefan et savait qu'Elena ne supportait pas Katherine, c'était donc la meilleure solution.

– Damon et moi, on va voir dans la grotte, dit Elena en regardant Katherine.

– Super ! Ainsi, je n'aurai pas à te supporter, répondit la jeune femme.

Le vampire l'ignora.

– Fais attention à toi, Stefan, dit-elle à son ancien petit-ami avant de partir avec Damon.

* * *

...

* * *

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Silas ? demanda Bonnie, prête à utiliser ses pouvoirs si Silas essayait de s'en prendre à Jeremy.

– Calme-toi, sorcière, je ne te veux aucun mal, dit-il de sa voix la plus sincère. Je ne retiens pas attachée, tu es venue de ton plein gré, je te rappelle.

– Tu as menacé Jeremy !

– Je ne lui ferai aucun mal si tu me donnes un peu de ton sang, Bonnie. Je vais même te faire un cadeau : tu n'es pas obligée de mourir. Je comptais te tuer mais si tu collabores, ton ami et toi vous pourrez rentrer sains et saufs.

– Tu n'auras pas mon sang, dit Bonnie en s'approchant de Silas. Pourquoi t'aiderais-je à faire tomber le voile pour contacter Quetsiyah ? Je n'ai aucune envie que tu deviennes immortel !

– Parce que tu n'as pas le choix, dit Silas avec fatalité. Si tu ne m'aides pas, je tue ton ami.

– Je ne te laisserai pas faire !

– Oh si, et tu m'aideras. Tu n'es pas capable de me tuer, et si je n'ai pas ton sang, je risque d'être très, très en colère. Peut-être que je tuerai Jeremy, et ensuite tous tes amis, l'un après l'autre.

– N'y pense même pas ! s'écria la jeune femme en se plaçant devant Jeremy pour le protéger.

– Bonnie, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, dit le jeune garçon.

Silas éclata de rire.

– Oui, Bonnie, tout ira bien, dit Silas.

Bonnie le regarda avec horreur : Silas avait pris l'apparence de Jeremy.

– Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, continua le faux Jeremy, qui se transformait peu à peu en Anna.

– Ce ne sont que des mensonges, dit Silas sous l'apparence d'Anna. Il m'a toujours préférée à toi. Personne ne t'aime, Bonnie Bennett.

– Stop, ça suffit, dit Bonnie d'une voix tremblante.

Elle se retourna mais Silas apparut de l'autre côté, sous l'apparence de Vicky.

– Jeremy ne t'aimera jamais comme il m'a aimée, dit la copie de Vicky. Tu es toute seule, Bonnie.

– Arrêtez, suppplia Bonnie, pliée en deux, la tête entre les mains et les yeux fermés.

Il y eut ensuite un silence et Bonnie crut que Silas avait arrêté de la torturer. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et se redressa.

– Fais-moi confiance, witchy, dit Silas, sous l'apparence de Damon. Je sais que tu tiens à moi, malgré ce que tu prétends. Aide-le et tu resteras en vie. Et je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir loin de moi, dit le vampire, les mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

– Damon..., murmura Bonnie.

Jeremy, qui assistait à toute la scène, se demandait pourquoi Silas avait pris l'apparence de Damon, et pourquoi Bonnie était autant bouleversée.

– Tu n'es pas lui, tenta de raisonner Bonnie. Tu n'es pas Damon.

– Peu importe qui je suis, répondit Silas, toujours sous l'apparence de l'aîné des Salvatore. Grâce à moi, tu as enfin la possibilité d'imaginer être proche de lui, ce dont tu as toujours rêvé, je le sais, je l'ai lu en toi.

– Quoi ?! s'exclama Jeremy, choqué. Bonnie, de quoi est-ce qu'il parle ?

Mais la jeune femme ne répondit pas, elle était comme hypnotisée.

– Tu ne sentiras rien, witchy, promit le faux Damon en entaillant le cou de Bonnie avec un couteau.

Ensuite, il récupéra le sang qui s'écoulait du cou de Bonnie dans une petite coupe. Bonnie s'évanouit et Silas disparut alors à toute vitesse, sans que Jeremy ne puisse l'arrêter.

* * *

...

* * *

– Je la hais ! s'exclama Elena avec colère.

– Je sais, Elena, mais reconnais qu'elle nous a aidés, répondit son petit-ami.

– Elle a une idée derrière la tête, j'en suis sure, dit Elena

_« Elena était parfois aussi bornée que son frère »_, songea Damon en soupirant.

– Elle veut peut-être qu'on la transforme, admit Damon, c'est une possibilité.

Il n'osait pas avouer à Elena que Katherine avait son sang en elle.

– Hors de question ! J'ai utilisé le remède sur Katherine et si j'avais su, je l'aurais gardé pour Silas. Si elle redevient un vampire, je l'aurai utilisé pour rien, dit Elena, se sentant coupable.

– Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que Bonnie allait mourir et que Silas serait libre, tenta de la consoler Damon.

– En parlant de Bonnie, comment l'as-tu ramenée à la vie ? demanda Elena. Tu ne m'as jamais expliqué.

– Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, dit Damon, un peu gêné de devoir expliquer comment il avait réussi à ramener son amie à la vie. Sheila dit que la haine peut renforcer le lien entrer deux personnes.

– Oui, mais tu as du prononcer une formule ou quelque chose comme ça ? s'entêta Elena.

– Non, répondit Damon. Je n'ai rien fait de tel.

Comment expliquer à Elena que sa meilleure amie était revenue à la vie au moment où elle l'avait touché ? A coup sur, Elena se ferait de fausses idées sur Bonnie et lui, et il ne voulait pas ajouter sa relation avec sa petite amie à la liste des problèmes à gérer.

– Mais alors, comment...

Elena n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa question car Jeremy surgit brusquement devant eux.

– Venez, vite ! s'exclama-t-il en les guidant vers l'entrée de la grotte qui se situait à quelques mètres de là.

– Jer, tout va bien ? Où est Bonnie ? demanda sa sœur en le suivant dans la grotte, accompagnée de Damon.

– Silas lui a pris du sang. Elle est inconsciente, je n'arrive pas à la réveiller, dit Jeremy, paniqué.

Lorsqu'il entendit ces mots, Damon fonça vers Bonnie avec sa vitesse de vampire. Il passa un bras sous sa tête et déchiqueta avec ses dents de vampire son propre poignet pour lui faire boire son sang. Bonnie ne réagissait pas, ses lèvres ne bougeaient pas.

– Allez bois, witchy, l'encouragea Damon.

Mais sa petite sorcière ne répondait pas. Le sang de Damon restait à l'entrée de ses lèvres rigides et commençait à s'étaler sur son visage.

– Bonnie ! cria Elena en s'approchant du corps de son amie.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amie ne réagissait pas, ou plutôt, elle ne voulait pas admettre l'évidence.

– Damon ? demanda-t-elle à son petit ami, des larmes dans les yeux.

Sans un mot, Damon secoua la tête. Elena éclata alors en sanglots dans les bras de Jeremy qui essayait de ne pas pleurer, malgré ses yeux qui piquaient. Il fixait Damon, les sourcils froncés, car le vampire n'avait toujours pas lâché le corps de la sorcière : il regardait le visage de Bonnie d'une manière que Jeremy n'avait jamais vue.

* * *

...

* * *

– Je suis tellement soulagée, Stefan, disait Caroline. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai eu peur pour toi.

– Stefan est solide, répondit Katherine. Et courageux, ajouta-t-elle en regardant le jeune Salvatore.

Caroline et Stefan échangèrent un regard surpris.

– Enfin, je veux dire, se reprit Katherine, consciente que les deux autres étaient étonnés, que c'est un vampire et que... enfin... euh..

Elle s'embrouillait, gênée par le regard de Stefan.

La sonnerie du téléphone de Caroline la sauva de ce moment gênant.

– Excusez-moi, dit Caroline en s'éloignant, son portable à la main.

– Tu disais, Katherine ? demanda Stefan lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

Le vampire était étonné du comportement de Katherine depuis qu'il était revenu. Bien sur, il savait qu'elle était redevenue humaine mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être parfois aussi agaçante qu'elle l'était lorsqu'elle était un vampire. Seulement, son comportement à l'égard de Stefan était assez étrange : on aurait dit qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. C'était ridicule, Katherine n'avait jamais aimé personne, ni lui ni son frère, alors pourquoi se conduisait-elle ainsi ? A cause du remède ? Ou bien voulait-elle séduire Stefan pour le convaincre de la transformer ? Cela n'avait aucun sens, Katherine avait le sang de Damon dans son organisme : si elle voulait devenir un vampire, elle n'avait qu'à se tuer.

– Stefan, même si je sais que tu ne me crois pas, je t'ai toujours aimé. Et le fait d'être redevenue humaine m'a fait comprendre que ces sentiments sont toujours présents : en tant que vampire, je pouvais les faire taire en éteignant mon humanité, mais maintenant, je ne peux plus, avoua-t-elle.

– Katherine je... je ne sais pas quoi dire, répondit Stefan, surpris.

– Je veux juste savoir une chose : est-ce que tu crois qu'il y a encore une chance, pour nous deux ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

– Écoute, je trouve que tu as vraiment fait des efforts depuis que tu es redevenue humaine, admit Stefan. Tu as risqué ta vie pour sauver la mienne et je t'en serai toujours reconnaissant.

Katherine regardait Stefan, suspendue à ses paroles.

– Mais, continua Stefan, il y aura toujours...

– Elena, termina Katherine, son visage devenant dur.

Elle se retourna et repoussa Stefan lorsqu'il voulu la prendre par l'épaule.

– Je suis désolée, Stefan, dit-elle froidement. C'est la dernière fois que je t'embête avec mes sentiments.

– Katherine, attends, tenta de la retenir le vampire, je n'ai jamais dit que...

– C'est trop tard, tu as fait ton choix. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes excuses ni de tes paroles de consolation. J'étais beaucoup plus heureuse lorsque je ne ressentais rien !

– Ne dis pas ça..., commença Stefan en secouant la tête.

La jeune femme se retourna et lui fit face.

– Je te souhaite une vie heureuse, Stefan. Une longue vie heureuse, avec Elena... et Damon, termina-t-elle en se tranchant la gorge avec un poignard qu'elle sortit de sa poche.

* * *

...

* * *

– Elena, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Bonnie en voyant sa meilleure amie pleurer dans les bras de Jeremy.

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas. Étonnée, Bonnie regarda autour d'elle et sursauta lorsqu'elle vit Damon penché sur son propre corps. Il la serrait contre lui et paraissait ne pas pouvoir la lâcher.

– Oh non... je suis morte, encore une fois, constata Bonnie d'une voix faible.

– Pas tout à fait, mon enfant, dit une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

– Grams ! s'exclama Bonnie en prenant sa grand-mère dans ses bras.

– Tout va bien, Bonnie, dit la vieille femme en caressant les cheveux de sa petite-fille.

– J'ai échoué, dit simplement Bonnie quand elles se lâchèrent.

– Non, Bonnie, tu n'as pas échoué. Tu n'es pas morte mais tu n'es pas non plus vivante : comme je te l'ai dit, tu es en transition et le moment est venu de choisir.

– Mais je ne suis pas prête ! s'affola la jeune sorcière.

– Je suis désolée, mon enfant, mais tu dois faire un choix : rester ici avec moi ou repartir avec tes amis.

Bonnie regarda sa grand-mère, déboussolée. Oui, le temps était venu de faire un choix. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas lequel faire.

* * *

...

* * *

_Merci pour vous reviews, j'y répondrai au début du chapitre 17 :-) Voici le chapitre 16, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de commenter :-)_


	17. Chapitre 17 : décisions et conséquences

– Que s'est-il passé ? s'écria Caroline lorsqu'elle fut de retour et qu'elle aperçut Katherine par terre.

– Katherine s'est tuée pour redevenir un vampire, le sang de Damon est dans son organisme, expliqua Stefan en désignant de la tête la jeune femme sur le sol.

– Elena va être ravie, dit Caroline en levant les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi l'as-tu laissée faire, Stefan ?

– Elle a agi trop vite, expliqua Stefan, et même si j'avais eu l'occasion de l'arrêter, honnêtement, je ne pense pas que je l'aurais fait.

– Mais... pourquoi ?

– C'est son choix, dit le vampire en haussant les épaules. Katherine m'a imposé ma transformation, comme elle t'a imposé la tienne, et pourtant, je ne pourrais pas l'empêcher de choisir, malgré toutes les fois où j'ai eu envie de me venger d'elle.

– Stefan ou la voix de la raison, dit Caroline en se dessinant une auréole imaginaire sur la tête. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, avoua-t-elle. Quand je déteste quelqu'un, je le déteste vraiment !

– Comme Klaus ? demanda Stefan, l'air innocent. Vous avez l'air d'être proches, ajouta-t-il comme elle le regardait, les yeux grands ouverts par l'étonnement.

– Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Stefan Salvatore ? demandant Caroline, à moitié amusée, à moitié ennuyée.

– Désolé, question personnelle, s'excusa Stefan.

– Je plaisantais, je ne sais pas vraiment où j'en suis, lui confia son amie. Tu comprends, j'ai toujours détesté Klaus et récemment, il a fait des choses pour moi et je commence à changer d'avis sur lui. Je me sens horrible, dit-elle avec une grimace. Après tout ce qu'il vous a fait, ce qu'il a fait à Tyler, je devrais la haïr de toutes mes forces mais je n'y arrive pas.

– Je comprends, dit Stefan, baissant la tête.

Il repensait à Elena et à sa haine envers Damon, au début. Elena avait même voulu aider Stefan à le tuer car Damon terrorisait les habitants de Mystic Falls : il s'en servait pour boire leur sang, il avait failli tuer Vicky et l'avait transformée en vampire et il avait voulu tuer Jeremy et Alaric, qui n'avaient survécu que grâce à leur bague. Damon avait fait toutes ces choses mais il avait changé. Stefan avait retrouvé son frère, celui en qui il avait confiance, celui qu'il admirait, et il n'était pas le seul à apprécier le changement : Elena était tombée amoureuse de Damon. Le pire cauchemar de Stefan était devenu réalité, l'histoire se répétait. Sauf que cette fois, Elena avait choisi Damon alors que Katherine prétendait l'aimer lui.

– Je suis désolée, Stefan, quel manque de tact, dit Caroline. Je parle toujours sans réfléchir.

– Cela ne fait rien, répondit Stefan avec un sourire triste. Et que pense Tyler de tout ça ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

– Justement, il vient de me téléphoner, il voudrait me parler, l'informa Caroline. Je dois le rejoindre au Mystic Grill dans une heure.

– Et ça va aller ?

– Je n'en ai aucune idée, soupira la jeune femme.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la cave des Lockwood, Stefan avec le corps endormi de Katherine jeté sur son épaule, et entrèrent avec précaution.

– Personne, constata Caroline en voyant que la pièce était vide.

– Katherine, dit Stefan en montrant du regard les chaînes qui avaient retenu la jeune femme prisonnière.

Elles étaient recouvertes de sang, tout comme le mur auxquelles elles étaient fixées. Mais même sans voir le sang, les deux vampires en reconnaissaient l'odeur ferreuse.

– Elle a du souffrir pour se libérer, dit Caroline.

– Et la première chose qu'elle a faite, au lieu de s'enfuir, c'est de vous prévenir que j'étais en danger. Et je l'ai repoussée, dit tristement Stefan.

– Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir de ne pas l'aimer, ce genre de chose, ça ne se contrôle pas.

– Je sais, répondit Stefan en sortant de la cave, Katherine toujours sur son épaule.

* * *

...

* * *

– Damon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Jeremy, embêté que le vampire garde Bonnie dans serrée dans ses bras.

– J'essaie de réparer tes conneries, répondit agressivement Damon.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Elena en essuyant ses larmes.

– Bonnie est revenue à la vie car elle – ou plutôt son fantôme – m'a touché le bras. Si nos corps restent en contact, cela marchera peut-être à nouveau, expliqua-t-il sans relever la tête.

Il était énervé de devoir se justifier devant Elena et Jeremy, il ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent à quel point Bonnie et lui s'étaient rapprochés. Ce n'était pas leurs affaires, point.

– Je ne crois pas que ça fonctionne, dit Jeremy, pressé que Damon lâche enfin Bonnie.

– Et moi je te dis que ça va marcher, Gilbert, s'entêta le vampire.

– Damon, tu vois bien qu'elle ne respire plus ! s'exclama Jeremy.

– La ferme !

A bout de nerfs, Damon se transforma et se rua sur Jeremy, prêt à le mordre. Le vampire était inquiet que Bonnie ne se réveille pas et il essayait de le cacher en s'énervant sur Jeremy. Elena se transforma également et sa plaça entre son frère et son petit-ami.

– N'essaie même pas, Damon, avertit-elle le vampire en sortant ses crocs.

– Je ne peux plus le supporter, il m'énerve !

– Moi, je t'énerve ? Ce n'est pas moi qui flirte avec ta petite-amie sous tes yeux !

Surpris, Damon retrouva son apparence humaine.

– Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étonnée.

– Je ne suis pas aveugle, j'ai bien vu les regards que vous vous lanciez ! Je ne sais pas si tu as hypnotisé Bonnie pour qu'elle soit attirée par toi parce que tu es lassé d'Elena, mais ce n'est plus la Bonnie que je connaissais.

– Jeremy ! s'exclama Elena.

– Désolé, dit son frère en baissant la tête.

– Damon, tu ferais mieux d'y aller, conseilla Elena.

Elle craignait que le vampire essaie de tuer Jeremy après ce qu'il venait de lui dire, et elle devait reconnaître que la colère de Damon était justifiée. Elena parlerait à Jeremy lorsqu'ils seraient seuls.

– Tu me fais pitié, Gilbert, dit calmement Damon. Bonnie n'est pas ta petite amie, et si elle l'était, elle t'aurait déjà botté les fesses pour avoir dragué April. Et pour ton information, je n'ai pas besoin d'hypnotiser les filles pour qu'elles soient attirées par moi, se vanta-t-il.

– Si tu le dis, répondit Jeremy, vexé.

– La prochaine fois que tu me parles sur ce ton, je t'arrache le cœur, menaça-t-il avant de retourner vers Bonnie.

Non, sa petite sorcière ne pouvait pas être morte, Damon refusait d'y croire.

* * *

...

* * *

– Je ne sais pas quoi faire, dit Bonnie à sa grand-mère, debout près de son propre corps.

– Tu dois le sentir au plus profond de toi, Bonnie.

– Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser seule, avoua la sorcière.

– Ce n'est pas une raison valable pour rester, dit la vieille femme en secouant la tête. N'as-tu pas envie de vivre ta propre vie, là-bas ?

– Bien sur que si, reconnut Bonnie, mais il y a tellement de choses que je devrais affronter. Tu m'as dit que Silas ne réussira pas à faire tomber le voile avec mon sang car je n'étais pas tout à fait humaine lorsqu'il me l'a pris : si je reviens définitivement, il m'attaquera à nouveau pour avoir mon sang – mon vrai sang humain, cette fois. Mais si je reste ici, il s'en prendra à mes amis lorsqu'il se rendra compte que mon sang ne lui permet par de faire tomber le voile et je ne pourrai pas les défendre.

– En effet, tu dois bien réfléchir aux conséquences, acquiesça Sheila.

– Il y a autre chose, Grams. Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de vivre ma vie en étant complètement seule. Je veux dire, sans toi, sans Jeremy qui s'éloigne de plus en plus de moi. Sans Caroline qui a déjà assez à faire avec Klaus et Tyler. Ils ont tous quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui les motive à vivre. Moi, je suis juste la sorcière. Je n'ai rien ni personne, confessa tristement Bonnie.

– Sauf Damon.

Bonnie eut un sourire amer.

– Damon a enfin eu ce qu'il voulait, il est avec Elena.

– Tu crois qu'il l'aime plus qu'il ne t'aime ?

– C'est évident ! s'exclama la sorcière. Et d'ailleurs, je n'en ai rien à faire, mentit Bonnie.

– Bien, répondit Sheila sans insister.

C'est à cet instant que Jeremy arriva dans la grotte en compagnie de Damon et Elena. Bonnie assista, impuissante, à la tristesse de sa meilleure amie qui pleurait dans les bras de son frère. Elle vit aussi Damon tenir son corps inanimé dans ses bras, ce qui la fit rougir, à sa plus grande honte. Ensuite, Jeremy et Damon commencèrent à se disputer à son sujet.

– _Ce n'est pas moi qui flirte avec ta petite-amie sous tes yeux ! disait Jeremy._

– _Quoi ? demandait Damon._

– _Je ne suis pas aveugle, continuait Jeremy, j'ai bien vu les regards que vous vous lanciez ! Je ne sais pas si tu as hypnotisé Bonnie pour qu'elle soit attirée par toi parce que tu es lassé d'Elena, mais ce n'est plus la Bonnie que je connaissais._

– Oh non, dit Bonnie en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Elena allait croire que Bonnie flirtait avec son petit-ami !

– _Tu me fais pitié, Gilbert, disait Damon. Bonnie n'est pas ta petite amie, et si elle l'était, elle t'aurait déjà botté les fesses pour avoir dragué April. Et pour ton information, je n'ai pas besoin d'hypnotiser les filles pour qu'elles soient attirées par moi._

Damon menaça ensuite Jeremy de lui arracher le cœur s'il recommençait et il retourna près de Bonnie.

– Pour quelqu'un qui ne tient pas à toi, il semble vraiment triste, lui dit Sheila.

Bonnie se tourna vers sa grand-mère. Elle avait pris sa décision.

– Je trouverai un moyen de communiquer avec toi, dit-elle, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

– C'est hors de question ! Je suis vieille, j'ai vécu ma vie. À toi de vivre la tienne, et sans te préoccuper de moi !

– Mais Grams..

– Il n'y a pas de Grams qui tienne, la coupa-t-elle. Mon plus grand désir, c'est de te voir heureuse. Il n'y a que ça qui puisse faire mon bonheur.

– Je serai heureuse. Promis, dit Bonnie en pleurant.

Sheila prit les mains de sa petite-fille dans les siennes pour la toucher une dernière fois. Elle ne connaissait personne d'aussi jeune et courageux. Bonnie ne pouvait pas rester de l'Autre Côté alors que sa vie n'avait été que sacrifices jusqu'à présent. Elle aurait une vie longue et heureuse, sa grand-mère y veillerait. Une douleur traversa alors la poitrine de Bonnie.

– Je... j'ai mal, dit-elle, le visage contracté.

– Tu es en train de revenir à la vie, mon enfant.

– Je... je... t'aime... Grams, murmura Bonnie d'une voix hachée à cause de la douleur.

– Je t'aime, Bonnie, répondit Sheila avec émotion.

* * *

...

* * *

Avec précaution, Stefan déposa Katherine sur son propre lit. Caroline étant partie rejoindre Tyler, il était donc revenu seul au manoir, avec Katherine qui était toujours inconsciente dans ses bras. Il s'installa à côté d'elle et la regarda dormir pendant de longues minutes. Stefan ne se souvenait plus que Katherine était si belle : il avait voulu se convaincre qu'Elena était plus belle que son double et avait finit par y croire. En la regardant d'aussi près, Stefan remarqua des détails qu'il avait oubliés, comme la petite cicatrice au front que Katherine s'était faite en tombant lorsqu'elle était enfant et qui était cachée par ses cheveux. La jeune femme lui avait raconté sa maladresse et l'origine de cette cicatrice il y a cent cinquante ans, et la revoir lui rappela les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, quand il était encore humain. Stefan s'en voulait de lui avoir parlé de cette manière, il avait juste voulu être honnête, il aimerait toujours Elena. Mais la revoir avec Damon lui avait fait un peu moins mal que d'habitude. Peut-être finirait-il par l'oublier, et peut-être Katherine le rendra-t-elle heureux. Après tout, les gens changent : Katherine lui avait sauvé la vie en lui donnant son sang, elle avait prévenu Bonnie que Silas le retenait prisonnier, bref, elle était devenue une personne meilleure. Elle méritait une seconde chance.

_« Lorsqu'elle se réveillera, je lui dirai que je veux qu'on réessaie, tous les deux »_, se promit silencieusement Stefan.

Quelques instants plus tard, Katherine remua faiblement.

– Je suis là, dit Stefan en se penchant sur elle. Je vais t'apporter une poche de sang humain pour que tu termines ta transformation sans blesser personne.

– Quoi ? Qui êtes-vous ? cria Katherine en se levant brusquement du lit.

– Très drôle, Katherine, dit Stefan en roulant les yeux. Je sais que tu préfères le sang frais mais...

– Ne vous approchez pas de moi, espèce de malade, ordonna Katherine en reculant.

– Enfin, qu'est-ce que tu... ? commença Stefan.

Il évita de justesse une chaise que Katherine venait de lancer dans sa direction et qui alla se briser contre un mur. La jeune femme paraissait choquée de sa propre force.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, sanglota-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le sol.

– Tout vas bien, dit Stefan en s'approche d'elle à pas lents. Je suis Stefan, on se connaît depuis très longtemps. Je crois que tu as une perte temporaire de mémoire.

Il tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Katherine hésita quelques instants avant de prendre la main de Stefan dans la sienne et de se redresser.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais tout t'expliquer, promit Stefan de son ton le plus rassurant.

Au fond de lui, il était tout sauf calme : il devait annoncer à Damon et aux autres que Katherine était en transition et qu'elle avait complètement perdu la mémoire.

* * *

...

* * *

_Teambonbon972 : merci d'être aussi fidèle au rendez-vous !:-) J'avoue je suis parfois cruelle mais il faut bien que je laisse du suspense pour vous donner envie de lire la suite ^^ Il y a encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur Quetsiyah ;-)_

_Jenifael09 : je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise et je tiens à te remercier pour tes reviews et ta fidélité :-) Cela me fait vraiment plaisir de te lire à chaque fois :-) _

_Nina59210 : Silas n'aime pas beaucoup Elena, c'est vrai :-) Je trouvais ça marrant qu'un personnage la déteste :-) Merci pour tes reviews :-) _

_Playeryendze : j'écris les scènes Bamon progressivement pour que ce soit le plus réaliste possible, mais parfois cette lenteur me pèse j'ai juste envie d'écrire : ils s'arrachèrent leurs vêtements et... non, c'est trop tôt !:-D mais le Bamon existera dans ma fan fiction, c'est sur et certain :-) Merci de me lire :-) _

_The J Poison : j'ai longtemps hésité avant d'écrire cette fan fiction car j'avais peur de ne pas être capable d'écrire sur le Bamon. Leur relation est tellement spéciale, ce n'est pas facile surtout si je veux respecter les caractères des personnages ! Mais je suis rassurée que tu apprécies leur relation telle que je la décris :-) Bien sur, je n'aurai pas le choix de me démarquer de la série à un moment donné vu que les scénaristes ne veulent pas nous donner du Bamon amoureux et qu'il y en aura dans ma fan fiction ^^_

_ZombieSavior : Yes Katherine is smart !:-) But Silas is smarter and meaner :-)_

_Lexiesomerhal : merci beaucoup ^^ non les scénaristes ne décourageront jamais les fans du Bamon,, peu importe tout ce qu'ils font on aimera le Bamon jusqu'à la fin !:-)_

_Iman : J'essaie toujours de surprendre car j'aime les épisodes de TVD imprévisibles :-) Merci pour tes commentaires, ça me fait très plaisir ! L'intrigue de Katherine continue dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça te plaira :-)_

_Loliie : je suis d'accord avec toi, Stefan mérite d'être heureux ! Et je n'ai jamais été fan des triangles amoureux (mais celui de TVD est le plus énervant pour moi), parfois ils sont juste inévitables ;-) Merci de lire ma fan fiction :-)_

_Missydark : oui c'est mignon de voir Damon jaloux :-) j'avais peur que ça le rende trop mou, au début, puis je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas faire pire que dans la série (oups... pas bien de dire ça ^^)_

_Melle Anonymous : J'essaie de rallonger les chapitres mais ce n'est pas évident ^^ pour avoir une idée, ils font entre 4 et 7 pages en taille 12 police times new roman sur word :-) si je réussis mon coup ma fiction sera terminée en 22 ou 23 chapitres (comme les épisodes de TVD). On approche de la fin :-) en tout cas je te remercie pour tes reviews :-) _

_DysfunctionalWriterS : Merci beaucoup :-) comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'essaie de les rapprocher d'une manière réaliste par rapport à la série :-)_

_Saaraaah : Merci :-) j'ai voulu garder le sens de l'humour de Katherine, il lui manquerait quelque chose sinon :-)_

_Voilà j'espère n'avoir oublié personne et que ce chapitre vous a plu :-)_


	18. Chapitre 18 : Amnésie

_Voici le chapitre 18 de ma fan fiction, qui est exceptionnellement long ! :-) Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, j'y répondrai très bientôt :-) Bonne lecture :-) _

* * *

...

* * *

– Salut, dit timidement Caroline.

– Salut, assieds-toi, répondit Tyler en lui désignant une chaise.

Le Mystic Grill était presque vide, Tyler était donc tranquille pour discuter avec Caroline. Du bar, Matt et Rebekah les observaient : le jeune garçon fronçait les sourcils et faisait non de la tête pour indiquer à son ami de ne rien dire à Caroline concernant Klaus, tandis que la blonde souriait en imaginant la colère de Klaus lorsqu'il perdrait Caroline.

– Tu voulais me parler ? demanda Caroline.

– Hé bien, oui, commença Tyler en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Je...

Il regarda Matt et lut « Non » sur les lèvres de son ami. Rebekah, elle, l'encouragea d'un mouvement de la tête.

– Je voulais te dire..., continua Tyler, que... je vais partir.

– Quoi ?! s'exclama la jeune femme.

Matt et Rebekah le regardèrent, choqués. Rebekah écoutait la conversation avec son ouïe de vampire et la répétait à Matt. Aucun des deux ne s'attendait à cela.

– Je vois bien que tu es attirée par Klaus et que tu refuses de te l'avouer. Si je pars, tu auras les idées plus claires.

– Mais Tyler...

– Je ne veux pas être un frein à ton bonheur, Care, mais je ne peux pas non plus rester là à vous regarder, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

– Je t'aime toujours, dit la jeune femme en prenant les mains de Tyler dans les siennes.

– Mais tu l'aimes aussi, répondit l'hybride en la lâchant.

– Je ne sais pas, reconnut sa petite-amie. Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes, dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

– J'attendrai encore quelques jours, mais si tu ne te décides pas, je pars, décida Tyler en se levant et en la laissant seule à la table.

Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir mais partir était la meilleure solution pour tout le monde. L'air triste, il passa devant le bar sans regarder ses amis et sortit.

* * *

...

* * *

Bonnie ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brusquement. Elle était dans les bras de Damon, dans la grotte, et Jeremy et Elena la regardaient.

– Witchy, dit Damon en la relâchant légèrement.

– Damon, dit Bonnie en le regardant.

Leurs visages étaient tellement proches qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils allaient s'embrasser. Mais ils n'en firent rien : Damon la serra contre lui et Bonnie le laissa faire. Pendant ce temps-là, Elena et Jeremy les observaient. Les sentiments de Jeremy étaient partagés : il était à la fois heureux et soulagé que Bonnie soit en vie mais son comportement envers Damon l'énervait : on aurait dit qu'il était son protecteur, son sauveur, même. Elena n'était pas tellement surprise de ce qu'elle voyait, elle savait que Damon aimait Bonnie, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé que ses sentiments envers sa meilleure amie étaient plus forts que ceux qu'il ressentait pour elle. Maintenant qu'elle voyait son inquiétude et la façon dont Damon veillait sur Bonnie, Elena commençait à changer d'avis.

– Elena, dit Bonnie en se relevant et en se libérant de l'étreinte de Damon.

Elle ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter envers Elena à cause des insinuations de Jeremy concernant Damon et elle. Mais son amie n'avait pas l'air d'être fâchée : elle la serra même dans ses bras.

– Tu nous as fait peur, dit Elena à son amie.

– Je sais, répondit Bonnie. C'était le moment de choisir, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Damon.

– Tu as fait le bon choix, dit le vampire en acquiesçant.

– Quel choix ? demanda Jeremy, qui s'était reculé lorsque Bonnie s'était approchée de lui après avoir serré Elena dans ses bras.

– Lorsque je suis revenue à la vie, je n'étais ni humaine ni morte : j'étais en transition entre les deux mondes, expliqua Bonnie, un peu refroidie par l'attitude de Jeremy. J'ai du faire un choix entre rester de l'Autre Côté et revenir dans ce monde.

– Comment as-tu pu hésiter ? Tu dois rester ici, avec nous ! s'exclama Jeremy.

– Ce n'est pas si facile, dit Bonnie à voix basse. J'ai du laisser ma grand-mère toute seule de l'Autre Côté. En plus, le sang que Silas m'a pris ne lui permettra pas de faire tomber le voile car je n'étais pas encore entièrement humaine à ce moment-là.

– Mais alors, il va t'attaquer à nouveau ! s'écria Elena d'une voix paniquée.

– Oui, confirma Bonnie, c'est pour cette raison que je ne voulais pas revenir, je ne veux pas qu'il fasse tomber le voile. Mais si j'étais restée de l'Autre Côté, je n'aurais pas pu vous aider à combattre Silas.

Jeremy commençait seulement à comprendre les difficultés du choix de Bonnie, cela se voyait à l'expression de son visage.

– J'ai reçu un message de Stefan, dit Damon en regardant son téléphone qui venait de sonner. Il demande si on a trouvé Bonnie et qu'on rentre le plus vite possible car il doit nous dire quelque chose d'important.

– Oh non, pas encore une mauvaise nouvelle, j'espère, soupira Elena.

Il n'y avait que des catastrophes, en ce moment. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas droit à une seule journée de bonheur ?

– Moi, je rentre à pied, déclara Jeremy en sortant de la grotte.

– C'est hors de question, Jer ! répondit sa sœur.

– Avec un peu de chance, Silas le trouvera et le tuera, rétorqua Damon, ravi rien qu'à imaginer la scène.

– Tu vois, cria Jeremy, c'est exactement pour ça que je refuse de retourner en voiture avec toi. Tu passes ton temps à m'humilier Damon, et j'en ai marre !

– Si tu faisais moins de conneries, je n'aurais pas de raison de le faire, Gilbert, répliqua le vampire.

– Vous n'allez pas recommencer ! s'écria Elena. Jer, je t'accompagne, il faut qu'on parle, déclara-t-elle.

– Génial, marmonna la garçon entre ses dents, il ne manquait plus que ça, qu'on me fasse la morale.

– Je rentre au manoir avec Bonnie, dit Damon en faisant signe à la sorcière de le suivre.

Bonnie eut envie de protester mais que pouvait-elle dire ? Qu'elle avait peur de rester avec Damon ? Les autres auraient rigolé car Bonnie n'avait jamais craint le vampire, elle passait même son temps à tester ses pouvoirs sur Damon. Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire que ce qu'elle craignait, c'était le fait de se retrouver seule avec lui. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé et la façon dont ils s'étaient rapprochés, Bonnie n'avait qu'une seule envie : s'éloigner de Damon. Elle se sentait de plus en plus attirée par lui et il y avait tellement de raisons qui faisaient qu'elle ne pouvait pas céder à cette attirance ! Cependant, Bonnie n'eut pas le choix de suivre le vampire jusqu'à sa voiture avec la tête d'une condamnée à mort.

– Souris un peu, Witchy, lui dit Damon en lui ouvrant la portière, comme un vrai gentleman. Tu vas partager un moment seule avec moi, tu sais combien de filles se battraient pour être à ta place ?

– J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance, en effet, dit ironiquement Bonnie en s'installant sur le siège.

– Tu fais la tête ? demanda Damon, quelques minutes après avoir démarré.

– Non.

– Je vois bien que si, tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole depuis... au moins cinq minutes.

– Damon..., commença-t-elle, d'un ton las.

– Oui Bonnie ?

– Tu me fatigues !

– Et tu n'as encore rien vu ! dit le vampire en voulant être drôle. Si on était tous les deux dans un lit, tu comprendrais la vraie signification du verbe « fatiguer ».

– Quoi ?

Bonnie n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : Damon avait-il vraiment dit ce qu'elle avait entendu ?

– Désolé, ça m'a échappé, s'excusa Damon, troublé.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Il avait toujours aimé taquiner sa petite sorcière préférée, cela faisait partie de leur dynamique, mais c'était la première fois qu'il faisait une allusion sexuelle en pensant chaque mot de ce qu'il disait. Bonnie avait du remarquer la sincérité dans sa voix car au lieu de rire ou de s'énerver, elle avait rougi comme une tomate.

_« Il fait au moins un million de degrés, dans cette voiture »_, songea la jeune femme en relevant ses cheveux et en les attachant.

Ce n'était pas le temps mais plutôt la présence de Damon qui lui donnait aussi chaud.

_« Pourquoi relevait-elle ses cheveux d'une manière aussi sexy ? »_ se demanda Damon en observant la jeune femme. Il savait qu'il aurait du regarder la route mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de contempler le visage de Bonnie, qui se tenait bien droite, sans lui adresser un seul regard. Il regarda ensuite sa nuque dégagée, d'où une odeur qu'il connaissait bien se dégageait : c'était l'odeur naturelle de Bonnie, le parfum de son corps, qu'il trouvait irrésistible. Damon savait qu'il devait se ressaisir sinon Bonnie allait remarquer qu'il la détaillait des pieds à la tête mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter. Il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elle était aussi belle et aussi sexy.

– Damon ? demanda Bonnie d'une voix inquiète.

Ce n'est que lorsque Damon vit son propre reflet dans le rétroviseur qu'il réalisa que les veines étaient apparentes autour des ses yeux et que ses crocs s'allongeaient.

– Désolé, dit le vampire en reprenant son apparence habituelle, je... j'ai besoin de faire une pause, déclara-t-il en freinant brusquement et en s'arrêtant sur la côté de la route.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Bonnie, une main sur la poignée de la portière.

– Relax, Bon-Bon, je ne vais pas te manger, promit Damon en coupant le contact et en sortant de la voiture.

Il avait besoin de marcher, de prendre l'air, et tout irait bien.

– Avec toi, je m'attends à tout, répondit Bonnie en le rejoignant à l'extérieur.

_« Je ne me calmerai jamais si elle me suit »_, pensa Damon en faisant les cent pas.

– Tu as besoin de sang, c'est ça ? demanda la jeune femme lorsqu'elle fut près de lui.

_« J'aurais besoin de bien plus que ça pour me calmer »_, se retint-il de répondre.

– On n'est plus très loin du manoir, tu ne peux pas tenir jusque là ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau comme Damon ne lui répondait pas.

– Je n'ai pas le choix, répondit Damon en imaginant la sensation du corps nu de Bonnie contre le sien.

– Bon, puisqu'il le faut, soupira la jeune sorcière en enlevant sa veste.

L'espace d'un instant, Damon crut que Bonnie avait compris ce qu'il voulait et qu'elle allait se déshabiller, là, devant lui.

– Si tu me fais mal, je te tue, le prévint-elle en lui tendant son poignet.

Damon la regarda sans comprendre.

– Tu m'as ramené à la vie, alors je suppose que je peux bien faire ça pour toi, se justifia Bonnie, gênée d'admettre qu'elle voulait lui rendre service.

Elle voulait lui donner son sang, comprit enfin Damon. Il était heureux que sa petite sorcière lui fasse autant confiance mais il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Si Damon buvait une seule goutte de son sang, cela ne calmerait pas son désir, au contraire. Il lui sauterait dessus, elle le repousserait, et ce serait un moment très gênant pour tout le monde. Damon ne se souvenait même plus qu'il avait une petite-copine, il ne pensait qu'à son attirance envers Bonnie et à comment la calmer. Bonnie commença à prononcer une formule et la peau de son poignet se fendit peu à peu, laissant apparaître son sang, dont l'odeur vint chatouiller les narines de Damon.

– Non, dit le vampire en faisant face à la jeune femme.

Il serra entre ses doigts son bras blessé pour empêcher Bonnie de le tendre vers lui. Au contact de sa peau, Damon frissonna : la peau de Bonnie était tellement douce, il se demandait si ses lèvres l'étaient autant.

_« Probablement »_, songea-t-il en regardant la bouche de la jeune femme.

Bonnie ouvrit la bouche pour parler et la referma aussitôt. C'était une situation bizarre, Damon la fixait sans parler et il tenait toujours son bras. Il était vraiment beau, pour un mort, songeait Bonnie en souriant légèrement.

Lorsque Damon la vit sourire, il prit cela pour une invitation. Il lâcha alors le bras de la jeune femme pour placer les siens autour de sa taille. Damon serra Bonnie contre lui, incapable de résister à l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour elle, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Si Bonnie le repoussait, ce dont il était presque certain, il trouverait bien une excuse pour se justifier. Mais, à sa grande surprise, Bonnie ne le repoussa pas, au contraire. Elle se mit à l'embrasser avec passion, comme si c'était la première et dernière fois qu'elle l'embrassait et qu'elle voulait garder ce moment en mémoire pour toujours. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se sentait coupable car ils ne réfléchissaient pas, ils cédaient à une attirance qu'ils avaient ignorée depuis trop longtemps. Pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, Damon caressait le dos et les épaules de Bonnie, et la jeune femme plongeait ses mains dans les cheveux du vampire. Leur baiser leur sembla durer une éternité, et en même temps, ils le trouvèrent trop court. Ce fut Bonnie qui se ressaisit la première : que faisait-elle, avec le petit copain de sa meilleure amie ? Elle se sentit submergée par la honte, d'autant qu'elle avait adoré leur baiser et qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour arrêter Damon. Bonnie tendit ses paumes vers le vampire et l'envoya plusieurs mètres plus loin grâce à ses pouvoirs. Elle s'enfuit ensuite en courant, sans se retourner.

– Bonnie, attends ! lui cria Damon en se relevant

La jeune femme ne l'écouta pas et Damon la regarda s'éloigner. Il aurait pu facilement la rattraper s'il l'avait voulu mais il préférait ne pas la contrarier. Et puis, que lui aurait-il dit, s'il l'avait rattrapée ? Qu'il était désolé de l'avoir embrassée car il était attiré par elle ? Cela aurait été un mensonge car Damon était tout sauf désolé : il était frustré car ce baiser ne lui avait pas suffi, loin de là.

Damon remonta dans sa voiture et passa le reste du trajet à réfléchir : comment avait-il pu oublier Elena ?

Le vampire se remémora sa première rencontre avec Elena : elle venait de rompre avec Matt et elle attendait que ses parents viennent la chercher. Le vampire avait tout de suite été choqué par sa ressemblance frappante avec Katherine. Il avait discuté avec Elena et cela lui avait rappelé la femme qu'il aimait et qu'il imaginait enfermée dans une tombe depuis cent cinquante ans. En voyant la fraîcheur, l'innocence d'Elena qui parlait en pleine nuit à un parfait inconnu sans imaginer qu'il puisse lui faire du mal, il s'était rappelé la Katherine qu'il avait cru connaître autrefois. Damon avait été content de rencontrer Elena, mais il n'était pas tombé amoureux d'elle à ce moment-là. Il avait ensuite tout fait pour séparer son frère et Elena, pas par jalousie, non, mais parce que Stefan était heureux avec la femme qu'il aimait alors que lui avait été rejeté par Katherine, qui lui avait caché la vérité sur son absence de la tombe. Quand Katherine l'avait éconduit après être revenue à Mystic Falls, Damon s'était accroché aux faibles sentiments qu'il commençait à ressentir pour Elena : sans ça, il aurait détruit la ville entière et se serait vengé sur tous ceux qu'il croisait. Mais Elena lui avait témoigné de l'amitié et il avait cru, comme un idiot, qu'elle finirait peut-être par l'aimer et qu'elle quitterait son frère. Avec le temps, Damon s'était fait une raison : Elena ne quitterait jamais Stefan, et cela lui allait très bien. Il s'était habitué à aimer la jeune femme sans rien attendre en retour, et à tout faire pour la défendre et lui sauver la vie. Aimer Elena était presque devenu une habitude, une excuse pour ne s'attacher à personne d'autre et ne pas souffrir. Mais maintenant qu'il était avec Elena, Damon avait l'impression d'avoir atteint un but et que plus rien ne l'attendait. Sa vie était devenue moins palpitante, il avait _« eu la fille »_, comme lui avait dit Ric, mais qu'allait-il faire ensuite ? Continuer à sauver la vie d'Elena ? Et après ? Il ne se sentait pas entièrement satisfait avec elle, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé quelques mois auparavant. Damon avait l'impression d'avoir gagné contre son frère et cela ne lui faisait même pas plaisir : le seul perdant, c'était lui-même, car sa relation fragile avec Stefan en avait pris un coup et il n'était pas complètement heureux avec Elena. Tandis qu'avec Bonnie...

Sa relation avec Bonnie n'avait jamais été facile. Gardien de leur lignée car il avait passé un accord avec Emily, Damon avait toujours côtoyé les sorcières Bennett et elles ne l'avaient jamais aimé. Emily, Sheila, Abby, Bonnie,... elles détestaient toutes Damon. Enfin, toutes sauf Bonnie, apparemment.

Depuis qu'il connaissait Bonnie, Damon ne s'était jamais entendu avec elle. Elle avait refusé de lui donner le cristal d'Emily, ensuite, elle l'avait détruit – enfin, c'était plutôt Emily possédant le corps de Bonnie qui l'avait détruit - et elle avait menti en prétendant désactiver l'appareil contre les vampires. Mais Damon n'avait jamais pu lui en vouloir très longtemps car il la trouvait tellement courageuse et puissante. Il admirait les femmes capables de lui tenir tête car elles n'étaient pas nombreuses : en général, elles succombaient toutes à son charme. Sauf Bonnie. Et même maintenant qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, Bonnie s'était enfuie et elle ferait tout pour éviter de le revoir, Damon en était sur.

Un peu honteux d'avoir embrassé une autre fille alors qu'il sortait avec Elena, et surtout, d'avoir envie de recommencer, Damon franchit la porte de chez lui, se demandant quelle excuse il allait inventer pour justifier l'absence de Bonnie.

* * *

...

* * *

– J'ai vraiment fait tout ça ? demanda Katherine, atterrée.

Ignorant tout de son passé à cause de sa perte de mémoire, elle avait demandé à Stefan de lui raconter sa propre vie. Le vampire avait d'abord hésité car cette nouvelle Katherine était différente, il ne savait pas si elle supporterait d'avoir fait toutes les choses qu'elles avait faites sans même s'en souvenir. Mais la jeune femme avait tellement insisté qu'il avait finit par céder et il le regrettait car Katherine semblait à présent dégoûtée d'elle-même.

– Avec un peu de chance, tu retrouveras la mémoire après ta transformation, lui dit Stefan avec espoir. Si cette amnésie est liée au remède, elle ne durera peut-être que jusqu'à ce que tu redeviennes un vampire.

– Et si je ne retrouve pas la mémoire ? Je serai un vampire et je devrai vivre avec l'impression d'avoir été une autre, je devrai vivre avec cette culpabilité d'avoir commis des actes dont je ne me souviens même pas !

– Je comprends, répondit Stefan, mais il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

– Si, il y en a une autre, dit Katherine, les lèvres tremblantes.

– Non, n'y penses même pas ! s'exclama Stefan, comprenant où elle venait en venir.

– Et pourquoi pas ?

– Tu ne te laisseras pas mourir, Katherine !

– C'est ma décision, Stefan. Je t'ai transformé à ton insu, d'après ce que tu m'as raconté, et tu en as souffert. Ne me fais pas la même chose.

– On en reparlera, chuchota le vampire en voyant Elena et Jeremy entrer dans le salon.

– Où sont Damon et Bonnie ? demanda Elena, les sourcils froncés. Ils sont partis en voiture, ils devraient être déjà rentrés !

– Je n'en sais rien, avoua Stefan, je parlais avec Katherine et...

– Elle est encore, là, elle ? demanda la jeune femme, énervée que Katherine la dévisage ainsi.

– Tu avais raison, Stefan, c'est mon portait craché ! s'exclama-t-elle.

– Bien sur que je suis ton portrait craché, malheureusement, d'ailleurs.

– Elena..., commença Stefan.

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car Damon entra à ce moment-là.

– Alors, ce problème ? demanda-t-il dès qu'il fut dans le salon.

– Où est Bonnie ? s'inquiéta Jeremy.

– J'ai bu tout son sang et j'ai jeté son corps sur la route, inventa Damon pour l'ennuyer.

– Damon..., dit Jeremy.

– C'est bon, je plaisante, elle est rentrée chez elle.

– Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

– Elena, dis à ton frère d'arrêter de se prendre pour un agent du FBI.

– Damon, dis-nous ce qu'il s'est passé, demanda Elena, inquiète à son tour.

– Arrêtez d'être aussi curieux ! Witchy a le droit de rentrer chez elle se reposer, quand même.

– Elle vient juste de revenir à la vie, Silas nous menace, Stefan nous demande de rentrer dès que possible car il doit nous annoncer quelque chose et Bonnie rentre chez elle ? résuma le chasseur, soupçonneux.

– Damon, crache-le morceau, dit Elena en perdant patience.

– Hé bien, on s'est un peu... disputés, mentit Damon avec une grimace signifiant qu'il était embêté.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, après tout, puisqu'ils s'étaient quittés en mauvais termes.

– Non mais c'est pas vrai, soupira Elena en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu ne peux pas la laisser tranquille, un peu ?

– Et pourquoi ce serait obligatoirement de ma faute ? se défendit le vampire.

– Parce que je te connais.

– Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre, glissa Stefan, mais il s'est passé quelque chose.

– Explique, lança Damon, soulagé d'échapper à l'interrogatoire d'Elena.

Il remercia mentalement son frère de le tirer sans le savoir d'un mauvais pas.

– Vous n'étiez pas au courant, dit Stefan en regardant Elena et Jeremy, mais Damon avait donné son sang à Katherine pour la soigner.

– Quoi ?!

– Quelques heures plus tard, poursuivit Stefan sans tenir compte de l'intervention d'Elena, Katherine a eu un accident et... elle est morte.

C'était un mensonge mais s'il avait dit la vérité, Elena s'en serait pris à Katherine, alors Stefan avait décidé d'arranger un peu la vérité. Katherine n'était pas trop d'accord mais il lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance et elle avait accepté.

– Ne me dis pas que...

– Elle est en transition, confirma Stefan à son frère. Le problème, ajouta-t-il en serrant la main de Katherine, c'est qu'elle ne se souvient plus de rien.

– C'est impossible, dit Damon.

– Elle ment, accusa Elena.

Jeremy ne disait rien : il regardait la femme qui avait causé sa mort, et indirectement, celle de Bonnie. Elle paraissait différente, elle n'avait plus cet air mauvais sur le visage et semblait complètement perdue et effrayée.

– Je pense qu'elle dit la vérité, déclara Jeremy en s'approchant de Katherine.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil en direction de Stefan, Katherine se leva et s'approcha de Jeremy.

– Il... il paraît que je t'ai... je t'ai tué, dit-elle en avalant difficilement sa salive.

– Heu... oui, mais tu sais...

– J'en suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa Katherine avec sincérité. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu acceptes de me croire, à ta place je me serais déjà vengée.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, dit Jeremy, sous le regard indigné d'Elena. Tu es quelqu'un d'autre, maintenant, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

– Merci, répondit Katherine, en lui tendant la sienne.

Ce n'est que lorsque sa main toucha celle de Jeremy que Katherine sentit cette faim, cette envie irrépressible de sang. Elle entendait les battements réguliers du coeur de Jeremy, pompant le liquide à l'odeur tellement enivrante. Katherine était à la fois dégoûtée et fascinée : si elle pouvait goûter son sang, même juste une gorgée, sa soif s'éteindrait peut-être.

– Katherine, ça va ? demanda Jeremy, comme elle ne lâchait pas sa main.

– Je...

Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, c'était vraiment dégoûtant, réalisa-t-elle en imaginant tout ce sang rouge couler dans sa bouche. Des deux mains, elle repoussa violemment Jeremy contre le mur et monta les escaliers à toute vitesse pour se réfugier dans la chambre de Stefan.

– Katherine, attends ! s'écria Stefan en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Elena s'approcha de Jeremy et l'aida à se relever.

– Jer, ça va ?

– Ne t'en fais pas, répondit le jeune homme, conscient que sans les réflexes de Katherine, il serait peut-être déjà mort.

– Je vais la tuer !

– Ce n'est pas de sa faute, Elena, elle est en transition.

– Je m'en fiche, elle a failli te blesser !

– Toi aussi, tu as blessé des gens, au début, Elena, intervint calmement Damon.

– Alors ça, c'est la meilleure ! C'est toi qui m'a encouragée à boire le sang des étudiants quand on était à la fête à Whitmore !

– Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, mais nous ne sommes pas en mesure de la juger.

– C'est ça, prends sa défense, comme Stefan, d'ailleurs.

– Elena, je ne défends personne mais...

– Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive, l'interrompit la jeune femme, mais je ne te reconnais plus, Damon.

– On parlera plus tard, dit Damon en montrant Jeremy de la tête.

– J'y compte bien ! répondit-elle avant de quitter le manoir en claquant la porte.

* * *

...

* * *

– Comment ça, le sort ne fonctionne pas ? fulmina Silas.

– Je suis désolé, mais je ne parviens pas à faire tomber le voile, dit Jesse, effrayé par la colère du vampire.

– Je n'ai jamais vu un sorcier aussi incompétent de toute ma vie ! Si je n'étais pas devenu un vampire, je l'aurais fait moi-même ! Je t'ai donné la formule, je t'ai donné le sang de la dernière sorcière à avoir fait tomber le voile, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

– Le sang est impur, dit le sorcier en secouant la tête. C'est comme si... comme si la sorcière n'était pas humaine.

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux de Silas.

– Je ne sais pas quel tour m'a joué Bonnie, dit-il d'une voix menaçante, mais j'obtiendrai son sang, même si, pour ça, je dois la tuer elle et tous ses amis.


	19. Chapitre 19 : Attirance

– Bonnie, je sais que tu es là, ouvre ! cria Damon à travers la porte d'entrée de chez Bonnie.

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il sonnait et frappait à la porte et sa petite sorcière ne répondait pas. Elle était chez elle, le vampire en était certain : Damon reconnaissait le battement de son cœur qui résonnait dans la maison. Quelques instants plus tard, le bruit de ses pulsations se fit plus fort : Bonnie était derrière la porte, Damon le sentait.

– Il faut qu'on parle, witchy.

– Je n'ai rien à te dire ! cria-t-elle, brisant enfin le silence.

– Alors, c'est moi qui parlerai, mais ouvre cette fichue porte !

Bonnie n'avait aucune envie de lui ouvrir : elle ne voulait pas voir le regard satisfait de Damon car elle faisait maintenant partie de son « tableau de chasse ». Elle n'avait pas le courage de l'affronter face à face, elle était certaine qu'il se vanterait d'avoir réussi à la faire craquer, et elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de lui faire un anévrisme et ils se disputeraient. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle craignait que Damon lise dans son regard qu'elle l'embrasserait à nouveau si elle le pouvait. Pourtant, Bonnie finit par ouvrir la porte et se planta face au vampire : ne pas lui ouvrir, c'était se cacher et admettre qu'elle était faible, et elle n'avait aucune envie d'être en position de faiblesse face à Damon.

– Bien, maintenant, invite-moi à entrer, dit doucement le vampire.

Il avait insisté pour qu'elle lui ouvre, car il avait _besoin_ de la voir, et à présent qu'elle était face à lui, il perdait tous ses moyens.

– Jamais de la vie, rétorqua Bonnie en croisant les bras.

– Parfois, on pense que certaines choses n'arriveront jamais, et finalement...

Bonnie rougit car elle saisit l'allusion.

– Oublie ce qu'il s'est passé, Damon. Tu avais envie de sang et tu as fait n'importe quoi, c'est tout, dit Bonnie avec lassitude.

– Ah oui ? Et toi, quelle était ton excuse ? demanda-t-il, vexé qu'elle lui demande d'oublier.

– Je... Tu m'as eue par surprise, se défendit Bonnie, mais son ton manquait de conviction.

– Écoute, Witchy, tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte mais je fais toujours preuve d'une patience exemplaire avec toi.

– Tu as raison, on devrait te donner une médaille, se moqua Bonnie, appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte.

– Mais si tu ne me fais pas entrer immédiatement, continua-t-il, je te jure que je crie devant tout le monde ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. Tes voisins l'entendront, les passants l'entendront, et peut-être même qu'Elena ou Jeremy passera par là et l'entendra, dit-il en roulant les yeux.

– Tu n'es pas assez fou pour faire une chose pareille, répondit Bonnie, redoutant au fond d'elle qu'il le fasse.

– On parie ? J'AI EMBRASSÉ BONNIE BENNETT ! hurla Damon sous les yeux effarés de Bonnie.

– Damon, arrête ça tout de suite, je te préviens que...

– ET ELLE A ADORÉ, la coupa le vampire en criant toujours.

– Bon, ça suffit, entre et ferme-là, s'énerva-t-elle en le prenant par le bras.

– Tu vois, c'était pas si compliqué, dit Damon avec un sourire innocent lorsqu'il fut à l'intérieur de la maison.

– Dis ce que tu as à dire et laisse-moi tranquille.

– Je me demande pourquoi je ne suis jamais venu chez toi, se demanda Damon à voix haute en touchant plusieurs objets antiques qui l'intriguaient.

– Parce que je ne t'ai jamais invité à entrer et je ne l'aurais jamais fait si tu ne m'y avais pas forcée, rétorqua Bonnie en lui prenant un vase des mains.

– Quelle méchanceté, dit Damon en faisant semblant de bouder.

– Damon...

– Bonnie...

La jeune femme le regardait, prête à éclater de rire face à ses grimaces enfantines. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas se le permettre car la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait souri, ils s'étaient embrassés et Bonnie n'avait pas envie de retenter l'expérience. Bon, d'accord, elle en avait envie, mais elle ne pouvait pas. A cause d'Elena.

– Je peux lire si facilement en toi, dit Damon en s'approchant d'elle. Je sais très bien que tu y penses.

– Je n'y pense pas du tout, nia Bonnie en reculant au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers elle.

– Si tu sais de quoi je parle, c'est que tu y penses, déduisit Damon.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raisonnement ?! demanda Bonnie en se cognant le dos contre le mur.

– Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison, Witchy, dit Damon en la coinçant entre son corps et le mur. Admets-le juste.

– Admettre quoi ? demanda Bonnie, étourdie par l'odeur de Damon qui lui rappelait leur baiser.

– Que tu veux m'embrasser, dit le vampire en rapprochant son visage de celui de Bonnie.

– Non, je ne veux pas...

– Je peux le dire en premier, si ça peut t'aider, chuchota Damon à son oreille. Moi, j'ai envie de t'embrasser, avoua-t-il après quelques secondes.

Bonnie crut qu'elle allait tomber dans les pommes : est-ce que Damon était vraiment en train de lui dire qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser, elle, la sorcière que personne n'avait jamais vraiment aimée ? Sa vie amoureuse était tellement ennuyeuse qu'elle avait fini par douter par son propre pouvoir de séduction. Pourquoi Damon, qui pouvait avoir n'importe quelle fille, voudrait-il l'embrasser, elle ? Parce qu'elle était inaccessible ? Oui, probablement, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Ou alors, le vampire s'était disputé avec Elena et il voulait se venger, à sa manière.

– Dis-moi que tu en as envie, et je t'embrasse tout de suite, je n'attends que ça, murmura le vampire en la retenant toujours prisonnière.

Elle ne serait pas la roue de secours parce qu'Elena était indécise, songea Bonnie. Si Damon voulait s'amuser, il n'avait qu'à hypnotiser qui il voulait, elle s'en fichait du moment qu'il la laissait tranquille.

– Non ! cria Bonnie, en le repoussant, ses deux mains sur le torse de Damon.

– Tu mens, je le sais, dit Damon en bloquant les mains de Bonnie dans les siennes.

– Non, c'est la vérité, mentit Bonnie, je veux que tu partes, maintenant, dit-elle en essayant de le frapper avec ses poings mais il tenait toujours ses mains.

– Tu sais, je pourrais t'hypnotiser pour savoir si tu mens, dit Damon en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

– Essaie, pour voir, répondit Bonnie en soutenant son regard.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait du mettre fin à cette discussion mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de provoquer Damon. Bonnie aimait le voir perdre patience avec elle, c'était un jeu entre eux, mais les règles semblaient avoir changé. Damon ne rigolait pas, il paraissait même très sérieux.

– Ne me tente pas, murmura le vampire en rapprochant ses lèvres de celles de Bonnie.

_« Et voilà, il va recommencer, et je ne fais rien pour l'en empêcher »_, se dit Bonnie.

Elle savait qu'il allait l'embrasser et elle en avait envie, alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça : Elena était son amie, et Damon était un vampire.

– Damon, dit Bonnie d'une voix douce en bougeant la tête pour éviter ses lèvres.

– Witchy ? demanda-t-il, à moitié transformé en vampire.

– Tu recommences à te transformer, murmura-t-elle en fixant les veines autour de son visage.

En temps normal, elle aurait été un peu effrayée de se retrouver seule avec Damon dans cette situation mais elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal : il ne lui faisait pas peur, il n'avait pas ce regard meurtrier comme avant de se nourrir. Non, c'était différent, c'était un regard que Bonnie n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer.

– Tu n'as pas bu de sang, quand tu es rentré ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

– Si, répondit le vampire en faisant des efforts pour retrouver une apparence normale.

– Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu te transformes sans raison ?

Il y avait bien une raison à cette transformation, mais Damon se voyait mal lui dire que c'était parce qu'il la désirait.

– Je...

Il s'interrompit comme Bonnie touchait les veines de son visage d'une main hésitante.

– Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en voyant que les canines de Damon dépassaient maintenant de ses lèvres.

Bonnie pensait qu'elle l'avait énervé ou qu'elle avait empiré sa soif de sang en touchant ses veines.

– Bonnie, fais-moi un anévrisme ou envoie-moi contre le mur avec tes pouvoirs ! lui ordonna Damon.

– Quoi ? demanda la sorcière, un peu perdue.

– S'il te plaît, écoute-moi pour une fois, sinon je ne parviendrai pas à me contrôler.

– Damon, je t'ai déjà dit que si tu avais besoin de sang...

– Ce n'est pas à cause du sang, dit le vampire qui essayait visiblement de se calmer en respirant lentement.

– C'est quoi, alors ?

– C'est toi, finit-il par avouer.

Bonnie resta sans voix.

– Si tu ne me blesses pas avec tes pouvoirs, je vais t'embrasser, et ensuite je vais...

– N'en dis pas plus, j'ai compris, dit Bonnie en essayant d'échapper à Damon qui la maintenait toujours contre le mur. Tu ne pourrais pas faire quelque chose pour... te calmer ? suggéra la jeune femme, embarrassée.

– C'est ce que j'essaie de faire, mais je n'y parviens pas, avoua le vampire d'une voix grave.

– Comment est-ce possible ? lui demanda Bonnie. Tu me détestes, tu ne devrais pas avoir ce genre de... réaction, compléta-t-elle, faute de trouver une meilleure expression.

– Justement, la contredit le vampire, je t'ai peut-être toujours détestée parce qu'instinctivement, je savais que j'étais attiré par toi et je ne voulais pas l'admettre, chuchota-t-il en plongeant son nez dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Fais quelque chose, Bonnie, dit Damon dans son oreille d'une voix suppliante. Force-moi à m'arrêter.

– Je n'ai peut-être pas envie que tu t'arrêtes, répondit Bonnie sans réfléchir.

Elle réalisa une seconde trop tard ce qu'elle venait de dire à voix haute.

– Dans ce cas..., dit Damon, en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

– Damon, attends, intervint la jeune femme.

– Pas de marche arrière, Bon-Bon, dit Damon en secouant la tête d'une manière qui fit sourire Bonnie.

– Mais... Elena, murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix.

– Ne te préoccupe pas d'elle, ce moment, c'est juste toi et moi, dit Damon en la fixant de ses grands yeux bleus.

– Oui, mais quand même, c'est mon amie et...

– Chut, dit Damon en prenant le menton de Bonnie entre ses doigts.

Il avait retrouvé son visage habituel mais à l'intérieur, il était loin d'être calmé : le fait de savoir que Bonnie le désirait aussi avait provoqué en lui une foule d'émotions qu'il n'était pas en état d'analyser.

– Tu me veux, je te veux, le reste peut bien attendre demain, dit le vampire en caressant les bras de la jeune femme.

– Ce n'est pas que je veux pas, mais je ne peux pas faire ça à Elena, dit Bonnie en se laissant quand même faire.

– Bon, très bien, je vais te dire quelque chose mais après, les questions, c'est terminé : je me suis disputé avec Elena et je ne me vois pas aller plus loin avec elle.

– Mais...

– Stop, plus de questions, witchy, décida Damon en prenant le visage de Bonnie entre ses mains pour l'embrasser sur le front, puis sur le nez, la joue gauche et enfin la joue droite. Nous avons ignoré cette attirance pendant trop longtemps, dit Damon fixant sa bouche.

Bonnie ne répondit rien car Damon avait raison : ils avaient prétendu se détester depuis leur première rencontre car, inconsciemment, ils étaient irrésistiblement attirés l'un par l'autre.

– Le reste peut bien attendre demain, finit par dire Bonnie en répétant les mots qu'avait prononcés Damon.

Il fallut à Damon un certain temps pour réaliser que Bonnie était sérieuse. Un vrai sourire apparut sur son visage, un sourire que Bonnie n'avait jamais vu : pour une fois, une fille qu'il aimait ne le rejetait pas.

_« Comment ça, une fille que j'aime ? » _se demanda Damon en regardant Bonnie passer ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer vers elle. Il réalisait finalement que si son attirance envers la jeune femme était si forte, c'était parce qu'il était amoureux d'elle.

C'était lui tout craché : il se faisait rejeter par les filles dont il était amoureux et pour une fois qu'il parvenait à ses fins, il n'avait pas avoué à la fille en question qu'il l'aimait : elle pensait juste qu'il était attiré par elle, et l'attirance était réciproque.

« Tant pis », songea Damon en respirant le parfum de Bonnie. Il préférait souffrir de n'être qu'une aventure pour elle plutôt que de la lâcher maintenant.

Elle était en train de faire une bêtise, se disait Bonnie, mais elle était trop attirée par Damon pour arrêter maintenant. Même si Damon et Elena se séparaient, il ne lui demanderait jamais de sortir avec elle mais Bonnie s'en fichait : tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être aussi proche de Damon que possible, même si c'était éphémère.

« Tant pis si mes sentiments sont à sens unique », se dit Bonnie. Au moins, quelqu'un se souciait d'elle et si elle devait mourir demain à cause de Silas, elle aurait connu le bonheur pendant un instant. _« Avec Damon »_, songea-t-elle en projetant doucement le vampire contre le mur grâce à ses pouvoirs. Avant que le vampire n'ait le temps de réagir, elle prononça mentalement une formule et les boutons de la chemise de Damon s'ouvrirent comme par magie.

– Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi sauvage, Witchy, dit Damon en la laissant lui enlever sa chemise, avec ses mains, cette fois.

– C'est parce que tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que tu le crois, rétorqua Bonnie en roulant les yeux.

– Alors, laisse-moi te connaître mieux, dit le vampire en l'embrassant dans le cou, ce qui la fit gémir.

Ils ne savaient pas si c'était une erreur ou la meilleure décision de leur vie. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était d'éteindre ce feu sauvage qui brûlait entre eux.

* * *

...

* * *

– Elena, tout va bien ? demanda Caroline à son amie qui venait d'entrer au Mystic Grill, apparemment énervée.

– Non, ça ne va pas, Caroline, mais je pense que tu es la dernière personne qui a envie d'en entendre parler.

– Tu veux dire que ça concerne Damon, devina Caroline, en levant les yeux au ciel en prononçant le prénom du vampire. Vous vous êtes disputés ?

– Tu peux me dire que tu m'avais prévenue, dit Elena en soupirant.

– On fait tous des erreurs, répondit Caroline, songeant à Tyler et à Klaus.

– Je ne comprends pas, dit Elena. Tout allait bien entre Damon et moi, c'était le bonheur total, et en quelques jours, tout a changé. On se voit à peine, il me cache des choses, je ne le reconnais plus.

– Tu crois qu'il ne t'aime plus ? demanda la blonde, surprise.

Dire que Damon n'aimait plus Elena lui paraissait absurde : Caroline avait tellement été habituée à ce que le vampire soit obsédé par Elena qu'elle était convaincue que cela ne changerait jamais. Oui, c'était exactement cela, Elena était devenue l'obsession de Damon.

– Je n'en sais rien, avoua Elena, mais j'ai échafaudé une théorie...

– Dis-moi, demanda Caroline, craignant le pire.

Elena avait toujours eu un comportement bizarre concernant les relations amoureuses, Caroline en savait quelque chose. Elle avait quitté Matt car elle trouvait qu'il « manquait quelque chose » à leur relation. Elle avait ensuite cru que Stefan était l'amour de sa vie, avait flirté avec Damon, puis était retournée vers Stefan avant de décider qu'elle voulait être avec Damon. Caroline ne pouvait pas la juger car elle aussi était instable lorsqu'elle était humaine. Depuis qu'elle était devenue un vampire, elle s'était assagie et était tombée amoureuse de Tyler mais Klaus était arrivé et tout avait basculé dans sa vie. A présent, Tyler lui avait donné un ultimatum et elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

– Je pense que Damon est amoureux de Bonnie.

– Quoi ?

Caroline manqua de s'étrangler : Damon, amoureux de Bonnie ? C'était la meilleure de l'année !

– C'est surprenant, je sais, mais il a un comportement étrange et je les ai bien observés, ces derniers temps.

– Elena, sois sérieuse deux minutes... on parle de Damon et de Bonnie !

– Je le sais, Caroline, mais si tu savais tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda son amie avec curiosité.

– Hé bien, déjà, comme tu le sais, Damon l'a ramenée à la vie sans me le dire.

– C'était pour ne pas que tu te fasses de faux espoirs si ça ne fonctionnait pas, dit Caroline avec logique.

– Ensuite, continua Elena, imperturbable, il n'arrête pas de s'en prendre à Jeremy.

– Voyons, Elena, ils se détestent depuis toujours ! s'exclama son amie. Et le fait de devoir cohabiter a certainement renforcé leur haine mutuelle.

Les réponses de Caroline étaient on ne peut plus logiques mais Elena n'en tenait pas compte.

– Silas a pris l'apparence de Damon pour obtenir le sang de Bonnie, et il a insinué qu'elle pourrait être attirée par Damon, Jeremy était là et il me l'a raconté.

– Vraiment ? demanda Caroline, troublée. Mais, tu sais, dit-elle d'un ton incertain, c'est Silas, cela ne veut absolument rien dire.

– Pour moi, ça veut tout dire, répliqua Elena. En plus, ils se sont encore disputés dans la voiture et Damon est revenu tout seul au manoir alors que Bonnie était censée venir aussi.

– Bonnie et Damon...Alors là, si j'avais pu imaginer un truc pareil ! s'exclama Caroline, réalisant que son amie avait peut-être vu juste. Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-elle à Elena.

– Je ne sais pas trop, dit la brune. Je ne suis pas en colère, je suis plutôt étonnée. Si un jour quelque chose devait arriver entre eux, je pense que je me réjouirais sincèrement pour eux, mais je doute que cela puisse fonctionner.

– Attends, tu n'aimes plus Damon ?!

– Je n'ai pas dit ça, tempéra Elena, c'est juste que je ne me sens pas entièrement heureuse, tu comprends ?

– Est-ce que tu l'étais avec Stefan ? demanda son amie, sachant qu'elle abordait un sujet délicat.

– Oui, je l'étais, avoua Elena en se bouchant les oreilles car Caroline laissa éclater sa joie.

– Il faut absolument que tu ailles parler à Stefan, s'écria Caroline, ravie à l'idée que son couple modèle se reforme.

– Je ne ressortirai pas avec Stefan, Caroline, du moins pas maintenant.

– Mais... pourquoi ?

La joie de Caroline était retombée d'un seul coup.

– Je ne peux pas continuer ainsi, Caroline. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, je me sens toujours insatisfaite. Est-ce que je suis normale, au moins ?

– Bien sur que tu es normale, tu es juste trop jeune, enfin, je veux dire...tu es morte jeune, dit-elle en baissant la voix pour ne pas que les clients entendent leur conversation. A notre âge, il est difficile de prendre des décisions pareilles : comment veux-tu qu'on sache avec qui on va passer le reste de notre vie, c'est-à-dire l'éternité ?

– Tu as déjà fait ton choix toi, non ? Tu es avec Tyler, dit Elena, curieuse de voir si son amie lui parlerait de son attirance pour Klaus.

– En fait, ça ne va pas fort avec Tyler, dit tristement Caroline. Il est persuadé que je suis attirée par Klaus et il m'a posé un ultimatum.

– Quel genre d'ultimatum ?

Caroline était gênée d'admettre qu'elle ressentait de l'attirance pour l'homme qui avait voulu tuer presque tous les membres de leur groupe d'amis.

– Je... je dois faire un choix, et m'y tenir, chuchota Caroline en baissant la tête.

– Écoute Caroline, je sais que Klaus a fait des choses horrible. Il a tué Jenna, il a voulu me tuer et il nous a fait du mal mais...tu dois faire le choix qui te rend heureuse.

Son amie releva la tête, étonnée.

– Elena... tu n'imagines quand même pas...

– Que tu puisses suivre Klaus à la Nouvelle-Orléans ? Pourquoi pas ?

– Mais c'est...

– C'est complètement fou, je sais, mais tu dois faire ce qui te rend heureuse.

– Je... je n'en reviens pas, Elena, balbutia son amie, que toi, tu me dises ça...

– C'est ça, l'amitié, dit la jeune fille en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Puisque tu penses que ton bonheur est avec Klaus, téléphone-lui. Dis-lui que tu acceptes de vivre avec lui à la Nouvelle-Orléans et demande-lui qu'il vienne te rejoindre ici. Il faut quand même qu'on s'assure qu'il ne te fera aucun mal. On pourrait même organiser une fête avant ton départ, dit Elena avec enthousiasme.

– Merci, Elena... merci pour tout, dit Caroline en l'embrassant avant de sortir du Mystic Grill.

_« De rien, ma jolie »_, songea Silas.

* * *

...

* * *

– Hé toi !

Jesse ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête.

– Je n'ai pas le droit de te parler, désolé, dit-il, plongé dans son grimoire.

– Tu n'as pas le choix, rétorqua Elena. Si tu ne me libère pas tout de suite, ma meilleure amie, qui est une sorcière, va t'expédier de l'Autre Côté avant même que tu ne réalises ce qui t'arrive, menaça-t-elle dans l'intention de lui faire peur.

– Bonnie Bennett, c'est bien ça ? demanda le sorcier en refermant son grimoire.

– Tu la connais ? s'étonna Elena, oubliant un instant qu'elle était prisonnière d'une chambre d'hôtel à cause d'une barrière magique.

– Je sais beaucoup de choses sur toi, déclara Jesse.

– Comment ? Qui êtes-tu et pourquoi me retiens-tu ici ?

– Tu parles trop, se plaignit le sorcier en se levant pour prendre un livre dans son sac.

– Je parlerai jusqu'à ce que tu me donnes une réponse, je veux savoir ce que tu me veux ! s'entêta Elena.

– Personnellement ? Je ne te veux aucun mal, rassures-toi. Mais nous avons un ami commun qui s'intéresse à toi.

– Quel ami commun ?

– Celui qui avait capturé ton double, dit Jesse comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

– Silas, murmura Elena.

– Exact, dit le sorcier. Tu serviras de monnaie d'échange car Silas a besoin du sang de ta meilleure amie.

– Laisse Bonnie tranquille ! cria Elena en se jetant sur lui pour le mordre.

Elle fut projetée en arrière, comme si elle s'était cognée contre un mur invisible.

– Je ne te fais pas assez confiance pour ne pas prendre mes précautions, tu comprends, dit-il d'un air faussement désolé. Je suis entièrement protégé par une bulle protectrice.

– Si tu fais quoi que ce soit à Bonnie...

– Je ne lui veux aucun mal, lui assura Jesse. J'ai juste besoin de son sang pour faire tomber le voile. Je ne peux pas en dire autant de Silas, par contre... Il est très fâché du tour que lui a joué Bonnie.

– Quel tour ?

– Je t'expliquerai, dit Jesse, baissant la voix en entendant Silas tourner la clé dans la serrure.

Le vampire lui avait interdit d'adresser la parole à la jeune femme et il n'avait pas envie de se faire réprimander.

– Bonjour, Elena, dit Silas à la jeune femme en entrant dans la pièce. Je pense qu'on va bien s'amuser, tous les deux.

* * *

_Voici le nouveau chapitre de ma fan fiction j'espère qu'il vous a plu :-) Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas douée pour les scènes "hot", j'ai fait de mon mieux mais dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :-) Bonne soirée :-)_


	20. Chapitre 20 : le piège se referme

– Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe, dit Rebekah à Matt et à April qui venait de les rejoindre au bar.

– Quoi ? demanda Matt en comptant la caisse.

Rebekah attendit que Silas/Elena fut sorti pour lui répondre.

– Elena vient de dire à Caroline que si elle aime Niklaus, elle doit écouter son cœur.

– Rebekah ! s'indigna Matt. Ce sont des conversations personnelles, tu ne peux pas utiliser tes pouvoirs pour espionner les gens.

– Je n'espionne pas, je m'informe, corrigea Rebekah, espiègle. Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre ? leur demanda-t-elle avec curiosité. Je veux dire, la réaction d'Elena, elle est censée détester mon frère alors pourquoi pousse-t-elle Caroline dans ses bras ?

– Je n'en sais rien, dit Matt en haussant les épaules. Elena a beaucoup changé, elle n'est plus la fille que j'ai connue et avec qui je suis sorti.

– Je confirme, elle a beaucoup changé, renchérit April en mettant son tablier.

Un des serveurs avait donné sa démission et April avait tout de suite accepté de prendre sa place. Elle n'avait aucune envie de continuer ses études et d'aller à l'université, elle préférait rester à Mystic Falls et travailler.

– Au fait, j'ai appris une nouvelle qui va te faire plaisir, annonça Rebekah à April d'un air mystérieux.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient été amies pendant un moment puis elles s'étaient éloignées et Rebekah regrettait l'amitié d'April : même si elle était devenue très proche de Matt, se confier à une fille, parler de choses futiles, faire du shopping,... tout cela lui manquait. Elle avait donc essayé de s'adoucir pour faire renaître leur amitié.

– Je t'écoute, dit April, intriguée.

– Elena a dit qu'elle pense que Damon est amoureux de Bonnie ! s'exclama Rebekah, pensant surprendre tout le monde.

– Je doute que ce soit vrai, répondit April en allumant la machine à café, et même si ça l'est, je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne.

– April, enfin... Si Bonnie sort avec Damon, Jeremy sera totalement à toi ! lui expliqua Rebekah, ravie de se mêler des histoires d'amour des autres.

– Je n'en ai rien faire de Jeremy, dit froidement April. Je ne suis pas à sa disposition, il n'avait qu'à faire son choix avant, au lieu de me garder sous la main au cas où il se ferait jeter !

– Quelle agressivité, répondit Rebekah avant de se tourner vers Matt. Tu n'es pas choqué d'apprendre que Damon a des sentiments pour Bonnie ? demanda-t-elle au jeune homme.

– Pas vraiment, dit Matt en se grattant la tête. Damon m'avait confié qu'il essayait de la ramener, et en plus, quand il est resté sur l'île pour la chercher, Elena m'avait dit qu'il aimait Bonnie, à sa manière.

– Tu aurais pu me le dire ! s'exclama la blonde, déçue que son scoop n'en soit pas un. En même temps, dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence, je m'en doutais un peu car lorsque j'étais sur l'île avec Damon, il a refusé d'essayer de trouver Katherine et le remède pour continuer à chercher Bonnie.

– On dirait Caroline, dit Matt en éclatant de rire. Toujours à la recherche des derniers potins amoureux de cette ville.

– Ne me compare pas à elle, s'il te plait, dit Rebekah en roulant les yeux. Mais, tout de même, ajouta-t-elle en pensant à Caroline, je trouve cette histoire bizarre, il faut que je parle à Elena.

– Ne fais pas ça, elle te déteste, l'avertit April.

– Peut-être, mais je n'ai aucune envie de voir Niklaus heureux avec Caroline ! Je veux qu'il paie pour tout le mal qu'il a fait à notre famille, dit Rebekah avec obstination.

– Fais ce que tu veux, mais je t'aurai prévenue, dit simplement April en s'éloignant, un plateau à la main.

– Je ne vous comprendrai jamais, tes frères et toi, avoua Matt à Rebekah en essayant de changer de sujet.

– J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de frères, répondit le vampire, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Deux d'entre eux sont morts et les deux autres sont partis. Niklaus a fait de ma vie un enfer et Elijah se réjouit à l'idée de devenir oncle, c'est complètement ridicule ! Niklaus s'est moqué de moi car je voulais redevenir humaine, me marier, avoir des enfants, et finalement, il se retrouve avec un enfant alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé. Et moi, je n'ai pas eu le remède et je suis condamnée à rester un vampire et à être seule pour toujours.

– Je suis là, moi, dit Matt en mettant une main sur son épaule.

– Je le sais, répondit Rekebah en lui adressant un sourire reconnaissant.

* * *

...

* * *

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de débarquer chez Bonnie et d'essayer de l'embrasser encore une fois ? se demandait Damon, assis sur le lit, observant Bonnie qui s'était endormie à côté de lui. Ils étaient vite passés du salon à la chambre de la jeune femme et Damon n'était pas encore tout à fait remis de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Peut-être avait-il cru que Bonnie le repousserait et que cela le refroidirait. Peut-être avait-il cru que, s'ils s'embrassaient à nouveau, son attirance pour elle disparaîtrait. Damon ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait en débarquant chez elle, il avait agi impulsivement, mais il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à _ça_ ! Ce moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble n'avait fait que renforcer les sentiments et l'attirance du vampire.

Bonnie l'avait d'abord repoussé car elle ne voulait pas trahir Elena, et non parce qu'elle n'était pas attirée par lui. Lorsqu'il avait comprit cela, Damon avait senti comme un courant électrique lui traverser tout le corps. Sa petite sorcière le trouvait attirant et elle l'avait admis, c'était un énorme progrès ! Elle ne l'aimerait probablement jamais autant qu'il l'aimait mais Damon avait l'habitude : il se contenterait des miettes de bonheur que Bonnie voudrait bien lui donner. C'était ce qu'il avait fait toute sa vie, avec Elena et Katherine.

– Est-ce que tu essaies de lire dans mes pensées pour savoir si j'ai apprécié ? demanda Bonnie au vampire sans ouvrir les yeux.

– Bien sur que non, répondit Damon, l'air faussement choqué. Je ne me pose même pas la question, je sais que je suis doué, se vanta-t-il.

Bonnie ouvrit les yeux et se redressa.

– Tant mieux pour toi, dit-elle en remontant le drap sur son propre corps, car je ne suis pas le genre de fille à faire un debriefing après.

– C'est parce que tu es trop _prude_, Witchy, la provoqua Damon.

Après avoir fait l'amour avec Bonnie, Damon savait qu'elle n'était pas aussi sage qu'elle en avait l'air, mais il aimait l'ennuyer et la voir répliquer, ainsi il pouvait continuer en la provoquant à nouveau. Il aimait se chamailler avec Bonnie car elle ne se laissait pas faire, elle le remettait à sa place et il trouvait ça tellement _excitant_.

– Je sais très bien ce que tu essaies de faire, déclara Bonnie en faisant glisser ses doigts sur le ventre du vampire sous le drap. Tu veux que je te prouve le contraire, chuchota-t-elle en descendant sa main et en s'arrêtant à l'élastique du boxer de Damon.

– Est-ce que ça fonctionne ? demanda-t-il, troublé par les caresses de la jeune femme.

Bonnie hésita quelques instants, jouant avec l'élastique du bout des doigts avant de remonter sa main du ventre de Damon jusqu'à son cou et de le serrer comme si elle voulait l'étrangler.

– A ton avis ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à califourchon sur le vampire, sa main toujours serrée autour de son cou.

Damon avait envie de lui dire combien il la trouvait belle et attirante mais les mots ne franchissaient pas ses lèvres. Il n'était pas prêt à entendre Bonnie rire car il savait qu'elle ne le prendrait pas au sérieux. Il ne voulait pas gâcher cet instant, c'est pourquoi il se contenta de plaisanter, comme à son habitude.

– Tu ne pourrais pas répéter ta question ? demanda le vampire en détachant la main de la jeune femme de son cou et en la prenant dans la sienne. J'avoue ne pas être très attentif à ce que tu dis, ajouta Damon en descendant la main de Bonnie sous le drap pour lui faire sentir combien elle lui faisait de l'effet.

– Je ne sais plus ce que je disais, dit la jeune femme, le souffle court, lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il avait encore envie d'elle.

Damon la rendait folle et l'empêchait de réfléchir. Bonnie savait que ce moment prendrait bientôt fin, alors elle voulait en profiter au maximum : lorsqu'elle affronterait Silas, elle n'était pas sure de sortir indemne du combat.

– C'est parce que, moi aussi, je te fais de l'effet, dit le vampire d'un air prétentieux

– Tu as l'air bien sur de toi, répondit Bonnie en haussant les sourcils.

– Est-ce que tu as besoin de preuves ? demanda Damon.

Il bougea trop vite pour que Bonnie ait le temps de réagir et elle se retrouva en-dessous de lui.

– On rigole moins, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Damon en l'empêchant de bouger.

– Damon, dit la jeune femme en plongeant ses yeux verts dans ceux du vampire, je sais que ça doit être très difficile pour toi de l'admettre, mais je suis une sorcière et je suis cent fois plus forte que toi. Si je te laisse me dominer, c'est uniquement pour te faire plaisir, ajouta-t-elle, sachant très bien que le vampire ferait tout pour lui prouver le contraire.

Damon la regarda, amusé : les conversations entre Bonnie et lui étaient comme une lutte sans fin et il aimait autant la bataille que la victoire.

– Tu n'accepteras donc jamais la défaite ? demanda Damon avant de l'embrasser sauvagement.

– Jamais, murmura la jeune femme entre deux baisers.

* * *

...

* * *

– C'est une poche de sang humain, expliqua Stefan à Katherine qui touchait la poche en plastique avec réticence. Nous en... prenons régulièrement à l'hôpital, comme ça personne n'est blessé.

– Tu veux dire que vous en volez, corrigea Katherine avec une moue réprobatrice.

D'habitude, c'était Stefan qui faisait la morale à Katherine mais depuis que cette dernière avait perdu la mémoire, la situation s'était inversée, et ça lui faisait bizarre.

– C'est exact, admit Stefan, mais c'est le seul moyen que nous ayons de survivre sans blesser personne. A part le sang animal, bien sur, mais c'est très dur de s'en contenter.

– Je ne sais pas ce qui me dégoûte le plus, réfléchit Katherine en posant la poche de sang sur la table de la cuisine. Le fait de tuer un pauvre animal ou de boire le sang destiné à sauver des vies ?

– Je comprends, acquiesça Stefan, mais tu devras faire un choix.

– Je t'ai dit que j'avais décidé de ne pas me nourrir, s'obstina Katherine.

– Ne fais pas ça, dit le vampire en secouant la tête. Comme je te l'ai dit, il y a des chances pour que tu retrouves la mémoire.

– Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? Si je ne veux pas redevenir une meurtrière ?

– Il sera toujours temps que tu changes, l'encouragea Stefan. Ce n'est pas ton passé qui détermine qui tu es, c'est ce que tu fais maintenant et ce que tu feras dans le futur.

– J'ai peur de ne pas savoir me contrôler si je redeviens celle que j'étais, avoua-t-elle en jouant nerveusement avec son pendentif en lapis-lazuli.

– Je t'aiderai, promit Stefan.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides ? lui demanda-t-elle. D'après ce que tu m'as dit, j'ai voulu détruire ta vie. Je ne mérite pas tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

– Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, dit simplement Stefan. Je t'ai aimée, à une époque, et toi aussi, tu m'as aimé.

– C'est drôle, dit Katherine, avec un sourire triste. Tu me racontes mon histoire et j'ai l'impression que c'est la vie d'une étrangère. Si j'avais tout ça maintenant, si j'étais amoureuse et aimée comme je l'ai été avec toi, j'en serais très heureuse. Il faut croire que cela ne me suffisait pas lorsque j'avais mon ancienne personnalité.

– Essaie de ne plus y penser, lui conseilla Stefan. Pense à l'avenir et à ce que tu feras lorsque tu auras achevé ta transition.

– Tu n'abandonnes jamais ? demanda Katherine avec un soupir, faussement agacée.

– Jamais, répondit Stefan en lui souriant.

Katherine s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque Rebekah surgit dans la cuisine comme si elle était chez elle.

– Salut tout le monde, désolée d'interrompre cette conversation passionnante, mais je dois parler à Elena, dit le vampire en cherchant la jeune femme des yeux. Où est-elle ?

– Tu aurais pu frapper et attendre qu'on vienne t'ouvrir, dit calmement Stefan. Elle n'est pas là, qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

– C'est une histoire qui ne regarde qu'Elena et moi, dit la blonde en voulant s'élancer vers les escaliers.

– Je te dis qu'elle n'est pas là, répéta Stefan en la retenant par le bras. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Rebekah ?

– Je suis venue voir si Elena n'avait pas complètement perdu la tête pour conseiller à Caroline de partir avec Niklaus.

– Quoi ?! s'exclama Stefan.

– Elena est venue au grill, furieuse, car elle s'était disputée avec Damon, l'informa la blonde.

– Et ?

– Elle a expliqué à Caroline qu'elle ne se sentait pas heureuse avec ton frère et qu'en plus, il était amoureux de Bonnie.

Stefan ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

– Rebekah, est-ce que tu réalises l'absurdité de ce que tu dis ?

– Absurde ou pas, c'est la vérité, affirma-t-elle, vexée qu'il ne la croie pas.

– Bon, admettons, dit Stefan pour lui faire plaisir. Quel est le rapport avec Klaus ?

– Elena a ensuite dit qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait et Caroline lui a répondu qu'à leur âge, c'était normal d'hésiter, continua Rebekah. Elena lui a dit que pourtant, Caroline, elle, était sure de ses sentiments pour Tyler et Caroline lui a avoué qu'elle était attirée par Niklaus. Et Elena n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de lui dire qu'elle devait suivre son cœur et qu'elle organiserait même une fête en l'honneur du départ de Caroline pour la Nouvelle-Orléans !

– Rebekah, Elena plaisantait, j'en suis sur, dit Stefan, refusant d'y croire.

– J'aimerais bien, soupira Rebekah. Cette idiote a complètement gâché mon plan pour rendre Niklaus malheureux. Déjà que j'avais échoué avec Tyler, en essayant de le persuader de dire à Caroline que mon frère allait être papa...

– Attends une minute, dit Stefan, de plus en plus choqué au fur et à mesure de leur conversation. Klaus va avoir un enfant ?

– Avec Hayley, acquiesça Rebekah.

– Mais comment est-ce que...

– Les mystères de la génétique entre hybrides et loup-garous, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

– Je n'en reviens pas, murmura Stefan.

– A quelle partie de la conversation fais-tu allusion, exactement ? l'interrogea-t-elle. Aux sentiments de Damon pour Bonnie, à la paternité de Niklaus ou à la stupidité de ton ex-petite amie ?

– Elena n'était peut-être pas Elena, dit Katherine en prenant enfin la parole. C'était peut-être Silas.

– Impossible, rétorqua Rebekah, Silas ne peut pas entrer dans la tête de plusieurs personnes en même temps pour se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je pensais que tu le savais.

– Katherine a perdu la mémoire. Elle... elle est en transition, expliqua Stefan en se mettant devant la jeune femme pour la protéger car il savait que Rebekah se mettrait en colère.

– J'aurais pu avoir le remède et redevenir humaine ! Comment as-tu osé le gaspiller ainsi ?

– Ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'était un accident, mentit Stefan.

– Accident ou pas, le résultat est le même !

– Quoi qu'il en soit, dit Stefan pour calmer le jeu, il s'agissait peut-être de Silas, c'est une possibilité. Nous n'avons en réalité aucune idée de ce dont il est capable. Nous ne savons que ce qu'il veut que nous sachions.

– Silas ou Elena, peu importe, je trouverai de qui il s'agit et je ferai changer d'avis Caroline. Puisque je ne peux pas être heureuse, je ferai en sorte que Niklaus ne le soit jamais, dit-elle, le regard dur.

– Rebekah..., commença Stefan.

– Quant à toi, dit-elle à Katherine en ignorant l'intervention du vampire, tu vas me le payer.

– Ce... ce ne sera pas nécessaire, bafouilla la jeune femme, un peu effrayée. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'achever ma transition, je ne veux pas de cette vie.

D'un geste rapide, Rebekah saisit la poche de sang qui se trouvait sur la table, l'ouvrit, et força Katherine à boire. Rebekah projeta Stefan contre le mur lorsqu'il voulut intervenir.

– Oh si, tu l'achèveras, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire cruel en maintenant la bouche de Katherine contre la poche de sang. Puisque je n'ai pas eu le droit de retrouver ma vie humaine, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais le droit de mourir.

Quand la poche de sang fut entièrement vide, Rebekah laissa tomber Katherine sur le sol et sortit à toute vitesse du manoir. La jeune femme avait le visage couvert de sang et elle se tenait la bouche car ses canines de vampire qui poussaient lui faisaient mal.

– Katherine, murmura Stefan en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de...

– Ce n'est pas de ta faute, sanglota Katherine en se libérant de l'étreinte du vampire. Excuse-moi, il... il faut que je me nettoie le visage, dit-elle en montant les escaliers avec sa vitesse vampirique.

* * *

...

* * *

– Stefan ? cria joyeusement Damon en entrant dans le manoir.

Le vampire était de très bonne humeur grâce à Bonnie. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient dit au revoir, aucun des deux n'avait parlé de recommencer mais Damon avait bien l'intention de la rejoindre cette nuit pendant que tout le monde dormirait. Il ferait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour que Bonnie ne puisse plus se passer de lui et, avec un peu chance, elle finirait par l'aimer, espérait-il.

– Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? demanda Damon, en voyant l'air sérieux de son frère lorsqu'il fut dans la cuisine.

– Rebekah a forcé Katherine à boire du sang humain.

– Et alors, tant mieux ! dit Damon en croquant dans une pomme. Katherine va retrouver la mémoire et elle continuera à être l'exaspérant vampire que nous connaissons.

– Ce n'est pas drôle, Damon. Et pourquoi es-tu d'aussi bonne humeur ? demanda son frère, l'air soupçonneux.

– Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? demanda Damon en voulant quitter la pièce.

– Cela n'a aucun rapport avec Bonnie, par hasard ? demanda Stefan en apparaissant devant son frère.

– Tu ne pourrais pas être un peu plus précis ? répondit Damon, faisant de son mieux pour masquer son embarras.

– Rebekah a surpris une étrange conversation dans laquelle Elena disait à Caroline qu'elle te soupçonnait d'être amoureux de Bonnie.

– Quoi ? s'écria le vampire, sincèrement surpris.

Comment Elena pouvait-elle être au courant ?

– Elle a également dit à Caroline de suivre son cœur et de partir avec Klaus, si c'était ce qu'elle voulait, ce qui nous laisse penser qu'il s'agissait peut-être de Silas et non d'Elena.

– Bien sur qu'il s'agissait de Silas ! s'exclama Damon. Il n'y a que lui pour dire des choses pareilles.

– Je me demande quand même pourquoi il aurait inventé ça à propos de Bonnie et toi, si c'était vraiment lui, dit Stefan en observant la réaction de son frère.

– C'est évident, il a dit cela pour provoquer les confidences de Caroline, rétorqua Damon en détournant la tête pour échapper au regard observateur de son frère.

– Oui mais pourquoi ?

– Aucune idée !

– Je ne sais pas quel est son plan, avoua Stefan en secouant la tête, mais s'il s'agissait bien de Silas, cela a un rapport avec Klaus, car il a dit à Caroline de le faire revenir en ville.

– Silas veut faire revenir Klaus en ville ? demanda Damon en écarquillant les yeux.

– Il faut croire que oui, sauf s'il s'agissait vraiment d'Elena.

– Silas va tuer Klaus, comprit brusquement Damon. Pour quelle autre raison voudrait-il qu'il revienne ?

– Silas ne peut pas le tuer tant que le lien entre lui et moi n'est pas brisé, et, pour ça, il a besoin du sang de...

– Bonnie, termina Damon, inquiet. Il faut absolument qu'elle vienne ici et qu'on veille sur elle jour et nuit, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

– Attends, lui dit Stefan en l'attrapant par le bras.

– Quoi encore ?

– Bonnie est mon amie, Damon, je t'interdis de lui faire du mal.

– Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal, au contraire, je veux lui sauver la vie, dit Damon en faisant exprès de mal comprendre.

– Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Si tu veux tromper Elena, c'est trop problème, même si je n'approuve pas, mais n'implique par Bonnie là-dedans. Tu sais ce qu'il se passera si tu lui fais des avances, le prévint Stefan. Elle te repoussera et tu pourrais être tenté de te venger, car cela ne t'arrive pas souvent d'être éconduit.

_« Elle ne m'a pas repoussé, nous avons fait l'amour, encore et encore, et c'était mieux qu'avec n'importe qui »_, avait envie de lui crier Damon mais il se retint. Si Stefan apprenait ce qu'il s'était passé, il était capable de lui planter un pieu dans le cœur.

* * *

...

* * *

Elena n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont Silas s'y était pris pour l'amener ici : la dernière chose dont elle se souvenait, c'était d'avoir quitté le manoir, énervée contre Damon car il défendait Katherine. Ensuite, c'était le trou noir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille dans cette chambre d'hôtel en compagnie de ce Jesse.

– Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? demanda Elena à Silas, fascinée par sa ressemblance avec Stefan.

– Je t'ai rendu service, affirma le vampire en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Ne reste pas debout, Elena, assieds-toi près de moi, la pria-t-il.

– Je n'ai pas envie de m'asseoir ! Je veux savoir comment tu m'as amenée ici et ce que tu as fait !

– Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de t'enfuir, la prévint Silas en désignant la porte du regard, mon ami sorcier a jeté un sort qui t'empêche de quitter ces murs sans que je l'aie décidé. Bon, d'accord, ajouta le vampire comme elle ne répondait pas, je vais t'expliquer. Tu vas voir, c'est à mourir de rire !

Elena en doutait, Silas avait un sens de l'humour très particulier.

– Lorsque je t'ai aperçue dans la rue, perdue dans tes pensées car tu étais en colère, j'ai décidé de saisir l'occasion : Jesse t'a jeté un sort pour que tu perdes connaissance et j'en ai profité pour lire dans ton esprit les informations dont j'avais besoin.

– Quelles informations ? Et dans quel but ?

– C'est très simple, affirma Silas. Je me suis ensuite rendu au Mystic Grill et j'ai vu ton amie Caroline. Je me suis fait passer pour toi, elle ne paraissait pas en grande forme.

– Tu n'as pas intérêt à blesser ses amis, le menaça-t-elle.

– Je n'ai rien fait, au contraire, répliqua Silas, je lui ai même rendu un grand service.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

– Cela n'a aucune importance, répondit Silas, ne voulant pas qu'Elena sache qu'il voulait faire revenir Klaus à Mystic Falls. L'important, c'est ce que j'ai dit concernant Bonnie et Damon.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda-t-elle, retenant son souffle.

– J'ai peut-être insinué que tu pensais que Damon aimait Bonnie, dit Silas, faisant mine d'être désolé.

– Non, tu n'as pas osé...

– Connaissant Caroline, la moitié de Mystic Falls doit déjà être au courant, s'amusa-t-il. Comment crois-tu que Bonnie réagira lorsque je lui téléphonerai, lui ordonnant de venir ici et de m'aider, sinon je tuerai sa meilleure amie ?

– Espèce de...

– Une fille bien ne dit pas de gros mots, Elena, l'interrompit Silas. Puisque Bonnie a trouvé un moyen de rendre son sang impur, déclara-t-il, ignorant la raison pour laquelle le sort n'avait pas fonctionné, je veux qu'elle vienne ici et qu'elle fasse tomber le voile elle-même.

– Bonnie ne le fera jamais, répondit Elena, pas même pour moi. C'est trop dangereux.

– Ne t'en fais pas, elle le fera, la détrompa Silas. Et tu sais pourquoi ? chuchota-t-il près de son oreille. A cause de la _culpabilité_. Ton amie doit déjà s'en vouloir d'être attirée par ton petit-ami alors imagine comment elle se sentira lorsque tout le monde sera au courant. Elle s'en voudra, se sentira honteuse et fera tout son possible pour que tu lui pardonnes.

– Non, murmura Elena en fermant les yeux.

– Allons, sois honnête, Elena, dit Silas à voix basse. Je n'ai rien inventé, je n'ai fait que dire tout haut ce que j'ai lu dans ta charmante petite tête. Il est temps de téléphoner à Bonnie ! s'exclama-t-il brusquement en changeant de ton, le téléphone d'Elena à la main.

Encore quelques heures à patienter, et il serait enfin un vrai immortel.

* * *

...

* * *

– Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait venir sans explications, s'excusa Caroline comme Klaus entrait dans son salon.

– Il n'y a aucun problème, love, je suis toujours disponible pour toi, répondit l'hybride en s'asseyant près d'elle.

– La vérité, c'est que ce genre de chose ne se dit pas au téléphone, dit la jeune femme, nerveuse.

– Quel genre de chose ? demanda Klaus en le regardant intensément.

– J'ai... j'ai décidé, enfin, si tu es d'accord, bien sur... Je...j'aimerais venir quelques jours à la Nouvelle-Orléans avec toi, dit Caroline d'une seule traite.

Bon, c'était un demi-mensonge, car elle voulait essayer de sortir avec lui et de voir ce que ça donnerait mais elle n'avait pas pu le lui dire, les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge.

Si Caroline avait cru qu'il se réjouirait à cette idée, elle était un peu déçue car le visage de Klaus se décomposa.

– J'en aurais été ravi, Caroline, admit l'hybride, ennuyé, mais tu ne peux pas venir à la Nouvelle-Orléans avec moi.

– Et pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-elle, vexée qu'il la repousse.

– Hé bien, je... Promets-moi d'abord de ne pas t'énerver, s'interrompit-il.

– Je ne te promets rien du tout, dit la jeune femme, en colère. De toute façon, c'était une mauvaise idée, je n'aurais jamais du t'appeler !

Furieuse, elle se leva et fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner de lui. Klaus se leva à son tour et s'arrêta près d'elle.

– Caroline, il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir, dit l'hybride d'une voix hésitante.

– Qu'est-ce que je dois savoir ? Demanda-t-elle agressivement.

– Je vais devenir père, lui annonça Klaus d'une voix incertaine. Hayley porte mon enfant.

* * *

...

* * *

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews :-) l'histoire touche à sa fin, j'espère que vous êtes prêts pour le final de l'épisode 22 ou 23, ça reste encore à décider :-) Bonne journée :-)_


	21. Chapitre 21 : Le marché

_Jenifael09, teambonbon972, playeryendze, Lexiesomerhal, Iman, Melle Anonymous : Merci beaucoup de lire aussi fidèlement ma fiction et de poster votre avis à chaque fois :-)_

_Stellavampires : Merci pour ton 1er commentaire :-) ça me fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on apprécie mon histoire :-)_

_CallMeLily : Désolée de jouer ainsi avec tes nerfs, j'avoue que j'aime bien quand il y a du suspense :-D A la base je ne savais pas que j'allais faire du Steferine, c'est venu naturellement dans l'histoire et beaucoup de gens me disent qu'ils apprécient :-)_

_Playeryendze : oups tu as perdu l'effet de surprise alors ^^_

_Melle Anonymous : Ma prochaine fiction sera la suite de celle-ci :-)_

_Lexiesomerhal : merci pour le compliment, je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre ^^ Je ne me considère pas comme une inspiration mais je suis contente que cela t'aide :-)_

_Iman : La fin de la fiction approche, plus qu'un chapitre après celui-ci :-)_

_oOBeeOo : Tu viens en quelques mots de résumer les grandes questions de la fin de ma fiction :-D toutes n'auront pas une réponse dans le dernier chapitre, il faudra lire la suite ^^ En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments :-)_

_DreamerInTheSky : C'est une qualité mais aussi mon défaut, tout doit toujours être logique et cohérent alors parfois je m'arrache les cheveux quand je relis un chapitre que je viens d'écrire je retourne lire ma fiction depuis le début plusieurs fois pour être sure que je ne me contredis pas ^^_

_DysfunctionalWriterS : Merci beaucoup :-) j'espère que le final te donnera envie de lire la suite :-)_

* * *

...

* * *

Le rire de Caroline ne surprit pas vraiment Klaus : tous les gens qui apprenaient la nouvelle de sa paternité réagissaient de la même manière.

– Pendant un instant, j'ai failli te croire, dit Caroline entre deux éclats de rire.

– Ce n'est pas une blague, Caroline, dit Klaus en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Je vais vraiment avoir un enfant avec Hayley.

Le visage de Caroline redevint sérieux.

– Tu... tu vas vraiment avoir... mais... comment est-ce possible ? bafouilla-t-elle.

– Hayley est toujours humaine et je suis à moitié hybride, expliqua-t-il patiemment. Je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il comme elle le força à la lâcher, j'aurais du te le dire avant, j'en suis conscient, mais j'ai déjà eu du mal à accepter cette nouvelle alors je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer.

– Tu ne me dois rien, répondit Caroline, le visage fermé. Je ne veux aucune explication, je te souhaite d'être heureux avec ta nouvelle famille.

– Enfin, Caroline, mets-toi à ma place...

– Toi, mets-toi à la mienne ! le coupa Caroline en posant son index sur le torse de l'hybride. Tu as voulu tuer presque tous mes amis, tu as menacé l'homme que j'aimais et tu as eu le culot, après tout ça, de me faire des avances ! J'ai résisté autant que j'ai pu et j'ai finalement décidé de nous donner une chance mais j'avais tort.

– Il n'est pas trop tard, dit Klaus, rempli d'espoir entendant qu'elle voulait bien de lui.

– Si. Je n'aurais jamais du t'appeler.

– Caroline...

– Laisse-moi, s'il te plaît, dit-elle en détournant la tête.

Elle se sentait stupide et n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'être seule.

– Je serai en ville pendant quelques jours, l'informa Klaus, je vais profiter de l'hospitalité de ma sœur adorée. Appelle-moi quand tu auras réfléchi.

Même sans se retourner, Caroline sut qu'il était parti. La pièce paraissait vide et froide, tout d'un coup.

* * *

...

* * *

– Bonnie ! cria Damon en frappant à la porte de la sorcière.

Il avait une étrange impression de _déjà-vu_, sauf que cette fois, il ne finirait pas dans le lit de la jeune femme car son frère l'accompagnait.

– Elle n'est pas là, déclara Stefan, concentré. Je n'entends pas les battements de son cœur.

– Ou elle est déjà morte, répondit Damon.

Stefan allait lui dire de ne pas plaisanter sur un sujet pareil lorsqu'il réalisa que son frère ne rigolait pas : il paraissait même inquiet et s'obstinait à appeler Bonnie en criant et à frapper à sa porte, sans succès.

– Elle n'est pas là, Damon, répéta-t-il doucement.

– Où est-elle, alors ? s'énerva le vampire.

– Je n'en sais rien, avoua son frère. Mais nous n'avons aucun moyen de...

Il s'interrompit comme Damon défonçait la porte avec son pied.

– Rentrer, compléta-t-il. Bonnie va te tuer, l'avertit Stefan.

– Je n'en ai rien à faire, rétorqua Damon.

– Attends-moi ici, dit son frère.

Bonnie n'avait jamais fait assez confiance à Damon pour l'inviter chez elle, Stefan devait donc inspecter la maison seul.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'exclama Stefan en voyant Damon entrer à l'intérieur.

Il crut pendant un instant que Damon était parvenu à entrer chez Bonnie car elle était morte et il sentit un énorme poids dans son ventre. Son inquiétude se dissipa vite car, si Bonnie était morte, Damon n'aurait pas pu entrer sans être invité car son père était toujours vivant et humain.

– Quand Bonnie t'a-t-elle invité à entrer ? demanda Stefan en suivant Damon à l'intérieur de la maison, réalisant soudainement pourquoi il était capable d'entrer.

– Récemment.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Aujourd'hui, dit Damon en soupirant.

Pourquoi son frère était-il aussi curieux ?

– Je peux savoir ce que tu es venu faire ici ? demanda Stefan.

– Non, tu ne peux pas. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, dit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil rapide autour de lui. Il n'y a personne.

– Je ne pense pas que Silas soit venu ici, dit Stefan, conscient que Damon esquivait ses questions. La maison a l'air parfaitement en ordre, mais je vais quand même vérifier les chambres, on ne sait jamais.

Damon n'eut pas le temps de protester, Stefan s'était déjà déplacé à toute vitesse. Damon le suivit.

– Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a rien ici, dit Damon, pressé que son frère sorte de la chambre de Bonnie.

Avec un soupir, Stefan acquiesça.

– On s'est peut-être fait des idées, après tout. Il pouvait très bien s'agir d'Elena au Grill, et non de Silas.

– Oui, peut-être, répondit Damon, soulagé de pouvoir enfin quitter cette pièce qui lui rappelait des souvenirs torrides.

– Attends une minute, dit Stefan qui avait repéré un objet de forme étrange dans le lit de la jeune femme, dissimulé sous le drap. Ce n'est qu'une peluche, dit-il après avoir soulevé le drap, rassuré.

– Je doute que Silas puisse prendre l'apparence d'un ours en peluche, ironisa Damon.

– Mais qu'est-ce que..., commença Stefan, une main sur le lit.

– Arrête de jouer les experts, Stefan, tu as oublié ton matériel scientifique à la maison.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait, penché sur le lit de Bonnie ?

– Tu es venu ici, dit Stefan

Cela tenait plutôt de l'affirmation que de la question.

– Je suis là, comme tu le vois, petit frère, dit Damon, essayant de retarder le moment inévitable où Stefan lui demanderait ce qu'il était venu faire dans la chambre de Bonnie.

– Ses draps sentent ton odeur, je reconnaîtrais ton parfum entre mille, dit-il d'un ton accusateur.

– Excuse-moi si j'utilise le même parfum que le nouveau petit-copain de Witchy, dit Damon en roulant les yeux.

– Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, Damon, tu m'as dit en entrant que Bonnie t'avait invité à entrer aujourd'hui-même.

_Coincé_, songea Damon.

– Je voulais dire hier, pas aujourd'hui, je me suis un peu emmêlé les pinceaux, dit Damon sans conviction.

Il savait que Stefan ne le croirait pas.

– Non mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, dans ta tête ?! s'écria Stefan en se jetant sur lui, transformé en vampire.

– Tout va très bien, je te rassure, mais si tu ne me lâches pas tout de suite, c'est toi qui n'ira pas bien, menaça Damon.

– Tu as couché avec Bonnie ! cria Stefan en le lâchant.

– Pas la peine d'en faire un drame, répliqua Damon en changeant de stratégie. J'étais déprimé car je me suis disputé avec Elena et je me suis rendu compte que cela ne pouvait plus durer, et Witchy était triste car Gilbert ne sait pas où il en est, comme d'habitude. Nous avons beaucoup discuté et les choses ont finit par déraper, mais ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois et cela n'arrivera plus jamais.

Damon mentait à son frère sans aucun scrupule : il était hors de question qu'il avoue à Stefan qu'il était tombé amoureux de Bonnie. Déjà, il ne le croirait pas, et en plus, Damon ne voulait pas l'admettre devant quelqu'un.

– J'espère bien, répliqua Stefan. Enfin, tu te rends compte ! Déjà que l'amitié entre Bonnie et Elena a souffert quand Elena a voulu tuer Bonnie lorsqu'elle était sans humanité, alors que tu viennes te mettre entre elles n'arrangera rien. Et, surtout, Bonnie est plus fragile que tu l'imagines : elle pourrait s'attacher à toi sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte.

– J'en doute.

Stefan crut entendre une pointe de regret dans sa voix.

– Je rentre à la maison, ajouta son frère en sortant de la chambre.

Il fallait que Damon sorte d'ici et qu'il oublie sa souffrance à l'idée que Bonnie ne l'aimerait jamais. Et pour cela, quel meilleur moyen que de boire sans s'arrêter ? Mais avant, il devait s'assurer que Bonnie allait bien.

– Je vais lui téléphoner, dit-il à Stefan lorsqu'ils furent sortis de la maison.

Damon n'était pas sur que Bonnie décrocherait en voyant son prénom apparaître sur son portable, avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, mais si cela lui permettait d'entendre le son de sa voix, cela valait le coup d'essayer.

* * *

...

* * *

Bonnie se sentait _sale_ : comment avait-elle pu faire l'amour avec Damon pendant que Silas torturait sa meilleure amie ? Le coup de fil qu'elle avait reçu l'avait glacée d'horreur : Silas lui avait ordonné de le rejoindre à une certaine adresse, seule, sinon Elena en souffrirait. Il avait renforcé sa menace en lui faisant écouter les hurlements de son amie.

– Je ne crois pas qu'Elena apprécie ce beau soleil sans porter sa bague, s'était-il amusé.

– Arrête tout de suite de lui faire du mal, j'arrive, avait répondu Bonnie.

Elle devait absolument sauver Elena et se débarrasser de ce monstre, même si cela devait lui coûter la vie. Maintenant qu'elle voyait Elena par terre, presque inconsciente et couverte de sang, Bonnie se sentait vraiment coupable. Elle n'aurait jamais du coucher avec Damon, même si le vampire avait l'intention de quitter Elena et que Bonnie était certaine de mourir : c'était le destin qui la punissait, par l'intermédiaire de Silas. Bonnie savait que c'était ridicule, il n'y avait aucun rapport entre ces deux événements, mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire taire sa culpabilité.

– Merci d'être venue, Bonnie, dit Silas en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

– Laisse partir Elena, elle n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire !

– Au contraire, c'est grâce à elle si j'ai été enfin réveillé : elle ne se supportait pas en tant que vampire et ses deux chevaliers servants ont remué ciel et terre pour trouver le remède.

Silas n'avait pas tort, Bonnie était forcée de l'admettre : si son amie avait accepté sa condition de vampire, ils n'en seraient pas là. Mais elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Elena. Elle ne lui en voulait jamais, même lorsqu'elle avait toutes les raisons de le faire, comme quand son amie avait tenté de la tuer. Bonnie était peut-être trop faible quand cela concernait ses amis, elle faisait toujours l'impossible pour eux, au détriment de son propre bonheur.

_« Laisse-là mourir, tu ne lui dois rien »_, murmura une voix dans sa tête.

– Arrête ! cria Bonnie à Silas lorsqu'elle réalisa que le vampire entrait dans son esprit.

– Elle est le seul obstacle entre nous, witchy, dit-il en prenant l'apparence de Damon. Ce n'est plus ton amie, elle a voulu te tuer.

– Tais-toi ! cria Bonnie en se bouchant les oreilles. Elena restera toujours mon amie, quoi qu'il arrive.

– Alors sauve-là, s'il te plait, la supplia Silas, en imitant son double.

– Je ne peux pas faire tomber le voile, je l'ai déjà fait et c'est trop dangereux, les fantômes vont détruire cette ville.

– Ce n'est pas mon problème, dit le vrai Silas. Je veux que Quetsiyah brise le lien qui m'unit à Stefan et c'est le seul moyen.

– Il y a un autre moyen, répondit Bonnie.

– Quel autre moyen ?

– Faisons un marché : libère Elena et promets-moi que tu laisseras cette ville tranquille. Si tu acceptes, je briserai le lien moi-même.

– Bonnie, non ! s'exclama son amie qui était à présent complètement réveillée.

– Tu n'es pas capable de le faire, répliqua Silas, intéressé. Il n'y a que la sorcière qui a créé le sort qui peut le modifier.

– Sauf si j'utilise l'expression.

– Non, Bonnie, tu vas te faire tuer !

Silas fit taire Elena d'un regard.

– Et pourquoi te ferais-je confiance ? demanda-t-il à la sorcière.

– Parce que je suis ta seule chance, et j'ai envie que tu nous laisses tranquilles.

– C'est très dangereux d'utiliser l'expression, tu en sais quelque chose. Tu n'as pas peur de mourir à nouveau ?

– Pas si cela permet à cette ville d'être débarrassée de toi.

Silas éclata de rire.

– Très bien, j'accepte, dit-il en prenant Elena par le bras. Merci pour ton aide, tu m'as été très utile.

– Bonnie, dit Elena en jetant un regard suppliant à son amie.

– Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien, répondit Bonnie.

– Jesse, fais en sorte qu'Elena oublie l'endroit où nous nous trouvons, je ne voudrais pas que ses amis débarquent ici.

Le sorcier, qui était resté silencieux pendant toute leur conversation, acquiesça.

– A nous deux, dit Silas à Bonnie lorsqu'Elena fut sortie.

– Je suis prête, déclara la jeune femme en fermant les yeux.

Bonnie se mit à réciter une formule, et des veines noires apparurent sur son visage. L'expression était une forme de magie tellement puissante qu'elle pouvait détruire la personne qui l'utilisait, Bonnie le savait, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Silas détruire Mystic Falls et ses habitants.

Pendant qu'elle lançait le sort, Silas la regardait, impressionné. Bonnie était vraiment très puissante, surtout pour son âge. Silas ressentit soudain une forte douleur le traverser, et Jesse s'approcha de Bonnie pour s'assurer qu'elle ne les trahissait pas.

– Qu'est-ce que tu lui fais ? demanda le sorcier en voulant la secouer pour la faire sortir de sa transe, mais Bonnie l'envoya contre le mur.

– Le lien est bientôt brisé, chuchota-t-elle sans ouvrir les yeux.

Du sang coulait de son nez, les veines noires s'étiraient jusqu'à ses bras et elle se sentait plus puissante que jamais. Après avoir prononcé le dernier mot de la formule, il y eut une énorme explosion et Silas tomba sur le sol.

– Si tu l'as tué..., commença Jesse, menaçant.

– C'est fait. Le lien est brisé, tu es libre, dit Bonnie comme Silas ouvrait les yeux. Maintenant, fiche-nous la paix, lui ordonna-t-elle en sortant.

* * *

...

* * *

Elle se souvenait de tout. Sa première rencontre avec Stefan, le seul humain qu'elle n'avait pas eu envie de tuer pour se nourrir, mais qui lui faisait regretter de ne plus être humaine. La tristesse qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'elle l'avait vu mort sur le sol, après que son père l'ait tué, en 1864. Le soulagement, aussi, car elle savait qu'il reviendrait à la vie grâce à son sang, qu'elle lui avait fait boire à son insu. Le bonheur de le voir heureux et en vie, des années plus tard, lorsqu'elle l'avait suivi au concert de Bon Jovi où il fêtait son anniversaire avec sa meilleure amie Lexi. Mais aussi la jalousie et la haine d'avoir été remplacée par son double. Katherine se souvenait de tout, les souvenirs lui revenaient progressivement en mémoire. Stefan avait dit qu'il l'aiderait à changer, à devenir meilleure, et elle avait vraiment envie d'essayer, pour lui.

_« En suis-je capable ? »_ se demanda-t-elle en s'observant dans le miroir de la chambre de Stefan.

Katherine savait qu'elle avait fait des choses horribles et elle avait fait de la vie de Stefan un enfer lorsqu'elle était revenue à Mystic Falls. Pourtant, le vampire semblait la détester moins qu'avant. Il l'avait aidée lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire et l'avait rassurée en lui disant qu'elle se souviendrait peut-être de tout. Et il avait raison, Katherine se souvenait de son ancienne vie, mais également des moments où elle était amnésique et c'était assez troublant. D'une certaine manière, elle regrettait de ne pas l'être encore car elle aurait eu la chance de repartir de zéro, d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Cependant, tout oublier, c'était aussi renoncer à ses souvenirs du passé avec Stefan, et ces souvenirs-là, elle n'était pas prête à les abandonner. Même si, pour les garder, elle devait continuer à vivre avec sa culpabilité. Stefan avait dit qu'il l'aiderait à changer, à devenir une personne meilleure, et elle ferait tout pour y parvenir.

* * *

...

* * *

– Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, dit Damon avant d'avaler son verre de bourbon. Je n'arrête pas de lui téléphoner, Bonnie ne répond pas.

– Elle est peut-être partie voir sa mère, suggéra Stefan sans trop y croire.

– Je suis sur que non. Elle ne partirait pas dans un moment pareil, elle sait que Silas rôde toujours.

– Elle doit pourtant bien être quelque part !

Stefan ne voulait pas que son frère s'inquiète mais lui aussi trouvait la disparition de la jeune femme bizarre. A moins qu'elle ne soit chamboulée par ce qui c'était passé entre Damon et elle, et qu'elle ait décidé de partir, mais Bonnie n'aurait jamais quitté Mystic Falls avant d'avoir neutralisé Silas.

– Tu ne crois pas qu'elle est perturbée par... ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ? demanda prudemment Stefan.

L'irruption d'Elena dans le manoir dispensa Damon de répondre.

– Elena, où étais-tu ? demanda-t-il à celle qui était encore sa petite-amie.

– Et pourquoi es-tu couverte de sang ? ajouta Stefan, pensant d'abord qu'elle s'était nourrie de quelqu'un avant de réaliser que c'était le sien.

– Je... j'étais avec Bonnie, dit Elena, un peu désorientée.

– Où est-elle ? Elle va bien ? l'interrogea Damon.

Elena fronça les sourcils.

– Je ne sais plus, je suis désolée, dit-elle, les yeux vides.

– Damon, elle a été hypnotisée ou ensorcelée, glissa Stefan à l'oreille de son frère.

– Elena, dit doucement Damon en lui caressant les cheveux et en articulant chaque mot. J'ai besoin que tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé.

– Je... j'étais... quelque part et... je ne sais plus, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Je ne me souviens que d'une chose : Bonnie va briser le lien entre Silas et Stefan grâce à l'expression.

– Mais où sont-ils ?

Damon était vraiment inquiet : si Bonnie utilisait l'expression, elle risquait d'y rester encore une fois.

– Je ne m'en souviens plus.

– Ce n'est pas grave, dit Stefan en jetant un coup d'oeil à son frère.

– Je pars à la recherche de Bonnie, occupe-toi d'Elena.

Avant que Stefan ne puisse répondre, Damon était déjà parti.

* * *

...

* * *

April rangeait les chaises sur les tables du Mystic Grill en soupirant : ce soir, elle devait faire seule la fermeture et elle détestait cela. A chaque fois, elle passait la soirée à penser à Jeremy et à ses incertitudes qui la rendaient folle.

– Je suis désolée, on ferme, dit-elle en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

_« Pitié, faites que ce ne soit pas un serial killer »_, songea-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit à Matt mais elle n'était pas rassurée de se retrouver seule au Grill, le soir. En voyant l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, April crut qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque.

– Papa ? demanda April, les larmes aux yeux.

Comment son père pouvait-il se trouver devant-elle puisqu'il était mort ?

– April, murmura Silas en lui tendant les bras.

– Comment... comment est-ce possible ? sanglota-t-elle en le serrant contre elle.

– Je ne suis pas réel, ma chérie, tu le sais, non ?

– Oui, je le sais, acquiesça-t-elle. Est-ce que tu es... un fantôme ? demanda-t-elle, se sentant un peu bête de dire ça à voix haute.

– Fantôme, rêve, produit de ton imagination... peu importe !

– Je suis tellement contente de te revoir, dit April en essuyant ses larmes.

– Je sais, répondit Silas. Je regrette tellement de ne plus être là pour t'aider. De l'Autre Côté, je te vois, je sais que tu souffres.

– Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, dit April en reniflant et en se séchant les yeux avec un mouchoir.

– Je ne pourrai jamais cesser de m'inquiéter pour toi ! s'exclama Silas. Tu es ma fille, cela me désole de te voir aussi malheureuse. J'en veux particulièrement à ce garçon qui joue avec tes sentiments.

– Jeremy, dit April, en sentant son cœur se serrer en prononçant le prénom du jeune homme. Le frère d'Elena.

– Ces gens... murmura le faux Pasteur Young. Ils n'ont pas été élevés selon les principes que je t'ai inculqués.

– Ils l'ont été, mais ils ont changé, ce ne sont plus les personnes que j'ai connues, admit April.

– Ils ont pactisé avec le diable ! Elena est devenue une buveuse de sang, une tueuse ! Et Jeremy est revenu d'entre les morts grâce à la sorcellerie.

– Ce... ce n'est pas de leur faute, protesta faiblement la jeune femme.

– Tout est de leur faute, la contredit Silas. Les frères Salvatore sont revenus à cause d'Elena, Klaus est revenu à cause d'Elena. Les vampires se sont appropriés NOTRE ville, April. Ils volent le sang de l'hôpital, quand ils n'hypnotisent pas de pauvres innocents pour leur faire oublier qu'ils se sont nourris d'eux ou quand ils ne les tuent pas carrément !

– Je... je sais, mais je ne peux rien faire, dit April d'un ton impuissant.

– Au contraire, tu peux faire quelque chose... tu le dois, même ! Je suis mort à cause de leur stupide guerre surnaturelle pour le remède. Ce garçon joue avec tes sentiments. Elena t'a même attaquée. Je peux t'aider à te venger, lui susurra Silas.

– Comment ?

– En tuant Klaus. Si tu te débarrasses de lui, ils mourront tous car il est à l'origine de leur lignée. Tu auras rendu un grand service à cette ville, April, et justice aura été faite.

– Il n'y a aucun moyen de tuer Klaus, dit April, se laissant embobiner malgré elle.

– Je connais un moyen, déclara Silas. Il existe une dague qui a appartenu à une sorcière très puissante. Elle est capable de tuer n'importe quelle créature surnaturelle, mais on ne peut l'utiliser qu'une seule fois.

– Où veux-tu que je trouve cette dague ? demanda April en suivant du regard la direction que son prétendu père lui montrait du doigt.

– Elle est ici, répondit Silas en désignant le comptoir où la dague venait d'apparaître. Prends-là, lui ordonna-t-il gentiment.

April souleva l'objet, qui était léger et pas du tout impressionnant. La dague était argentée et incrustée de pierres bleues, et elle ressemblait à une fausse arme.

– Ne te méprends pas sur son aspect apparemment inoffensif, c'est une des armes les plus puissantes du monde, l'avertit Silas.

– Comment l'as-tu eue ? demanda April en observant de près la lame. Papa ? cria-t-elle comme Silas avait disparu.

_« Tu réussiras, j'en suis sur », _dit la voix du Pasteur Young dans sa tête.

– Je ne te décevrai pas, déclara April, le regard déterminé.

* * *

...

* * *

– Tu veux une poche de sang ? demanda gentiment Stefan à Elena.

– Non, je... est-ce que tu peux rester avec moi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

– Bien sur que je reste avec toi, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser seule ici !

– C'est juste que... les choses ont été très compliquées entre nous, Stefan. J'ai cru que Silas était toi et je me suis disputée avec lui. Il m'a dit des choses dures mais que tu penses probablement aussi, et je ne sais pas si tu veux toujours être mon ami ou si c'est trop difficile pour toi.

– Elena..., commença Stefan en lui prenant la main. Peu importe ce qu'il peut arriver entre Damon et toi, je serai toujours là si tu as besoin de moi, dit Stefan en songeant que son frère lui avait confié qu'il voulait mettre un terme à sa relation avec Elena.

– Merci, Stefan, le remercia-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

Pouvait-elle vraiment devenir amie avec Stefan, sans aucune arrière-pensée ? Elena n'en savait rien, elle ne savait même pas où elle en était avec Damon. Lorsque Silas s'était fait passer pour elle, il avait prétendu qu'elle croyait que Damon était amoureux de Bonnie. C'était une idée assez farfelue à première vue mais, pour être tout à fait honnête, Elena devait admettre qu'elle y avait déjà songé plusieurs fois. Elle n'y avait cependant jamais accordé beaucoup d'attention car elle était persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'une simple attirance et que Damon ne la quitterait jamais.

_Et si il le faisait, pourtant ?_

N'ayant jamais été plaquée de sa vie, Elena n'était pas préparée à cela. Que devait-elle faire ? Demander directement à Damon s'il aimait Bonnie, et risquer qu'ils se disputent si elle s'était simplement fait des idées ? C'était une situation délicate et le fait que Damon soit aussi fermé lorsqu'il était question de sentiments n'arrangeait rien. Et Stefan, dans tout ça, est-ce qu'elle l'aimait toujours ? Elena savait qu'une part d'elle aimerait Stefan toute sa vie : c'était son premier grand amour, son sauveur et, malgré tout, son ami. Si elle rompait avec Damon, elle savait que Stefan serait là et qu'il reviendrait vers elle mais pouvait-elle continuer à hésiter entre les deux frères toute sa vie ? C'était une situation malsaine et elle ne parvenait pas à s'en dépêtrer. Stefan ou Damon, la question persistait.

– Excusez-moi de vous déranger, leur lança Katherine en les regardant s'enlacer.

– Katherine, tu es réveillée, constata Stefan, gêné qu'elle l'ait surpris en train de serrer son ex-petite amie dans ses bras.

– Est-ce que tu as retrouvé la mémoire ? demanda Elena, faisant un effort pour être polie, car Stefan lui avait expliqué ce qu'avait fait Rebekah.

Elle osait lui demander ça, alors que c'était elle qui l'avait forcée à prendre le remède ? Juste après avoir serré Stefan dans ses bras sous ses yeux, en plus ! Katherine avait envie de l'étrangler et de fermer à jamais ses yeux faussement innocents. Il suffisait d'un geste, et Elena Gilbert cesserait de faire tourner les frères Salvatore en bourrique en prétendant qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Katherine, elle, au moins, avait assumé ce qu'elle faisait, ce qui n'était pas le cas de son double. A présent, c'était Stefan que Katherine voulait, elle en était certaine, mais elle doutait que ce soit réciproque. Il suffisait de voir l'inquiétude de Stefan lorsqu'il avait vu Elena revenir couverte de sang, Katherine l'avait senti à sa voix, car elle écoutait la conversation d'en haut. Stefan ne cesserait jamais d'aimer Elena, de s'inquiéter pour elle et de la faire passer avant tout le monde.

Rien qu'un geste, et le monde serait débarrassé d'Elena ... mais elle perdrait Stefan à tout jamais.

– Je... je suis désolée, je ne me souviens de rien, mentit Katherine en faisant de son mieux pour masquer sa tristesse.

– Ce n'est pas grave, dit Stefan, désolé pour elle. Je t'aiderai à te construire une nouvelle vie et je veillerai sur toi.

– Ce n'est pas nécessaire, répliqua Katherine. Je... je vais partir d'ici, il faut que je réfléchisse, dit-elle en voulant sortir du manoir.

– Où est-ce que tu vas ? l'interrogea Stefan en se plaçant devant elle. C'est dangereux, tu ne te souviens de rien.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Stefan ! cria-t-elle en le poussant violemment sur le côté avant de partir à toute vitesse.

Elle ne voulait pas blesser Stefan mais si elle était restée une minute de plus, elle se serait mise à pleurer devant lui et Katherine n'en avait aucune envie.

– Au revoir, Stefan, murmura-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut dehors, en essuyant une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

* * *

...

* * *

_Ce n'était qu'un abruti ! Oui, un vrai imbécile ! Et elle ne lui adresserait plus jamais la parole ! _

Caroline faisait les cent pas chez elle, énervée à cause de Klaus. Comment avait-elle pu croire un seul instant qu'elle pourrait sortir avec lui ? Elle devait avoir complètement perdu la tête ! Le bruit de la sonnette la fit sursauter : si c'était Klaus qui venait essayer de se faire pardonner, elle se ferait un plaisir de le mettre dehors ! Elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle aperçut Bonnie.

– Entre, dit Caroline à son amie. Excuse-moi pour le désordre, ajouta-t-elle en lança un regard vers le salon.

Bonnie haussa les sourcils. Caroline, d'habitude si maniaque et ordonnée, avait posé sur la table des paquets de chips, de cookies, des dessins qui Bonnie reconnut comme étant ceux de Klaus, une tasse de thé à moitié entamée, et d'autres objets encore, les uns empilés sur les autres.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Caroline ?

– Rien, mentit son amie. Je fais juste un peu de rangement.

– Vraiment ? demanda Bonnie, ne la croyant pas une seule seconde.

– Vraiment !

– Caroline Forbes, si tu me mens encore, je serai dans l'obligation de te tirer les vers du nez grâce à ma magie, la menaça Bonnie pour rire.

– Bon, d'accord, céda Caroline, mais tu ne peux pas utiliser ta magie comme moyen de pression.

– Allez, explique, l'encouragea Bonnie.

– Disons que j'ai pris une mauvaise décision, résuma-t-elle. Tyler m'avait posé un ultimatum : choisir entre lui ou Klaus, expliqua-t-elle, honteuse d'admettre implicitement qu'elle était attirée par leur ennemi juré.

– Et qui as-tu choisi ? demanda Bonnie, redoutant sa réponse.

– J'ai... j'ai voulu laisser une chance à Klaus, et je m'en veux car j'ai appris qu'il allait avoir un enfant avec Hayey.

– Tu es sérieuse ?

– Malheureusement, oui, soupira-t-elle.

– Un Klaus junior ? Quelle horreur ! s'exclama impulsivement Bonnie, avant de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire. Désolée, dit-elle à voix basse avec une grimace.

– Pour te faire pardonner, tu vas me dire ce qui t'amènes ici, négocia son amie.

– Rien de particulier, mentit Bonnie.

Elle ne voulait pas lui dire qu'elle n'osait pas rester chez elle car elle avait peur que Damon débarque et elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas la force de lui résister.

– Bonnie..., commença Caroline.

– Quoi ? demanda la jeune femme d'un air innocent.

– Crache le morceau !

– Bon, très bien, soupira Bonnie, ne sachant pas par où commencer. J'ai pris deux mauvaises décisions en même pas vingt-quatre heures.

– Lesquelles ? demanda Caroline, intéressée.

– Promets-moi d'abord que tu ne vas pas crier et que tu n'en parleras à personne.

– Bonnie, arrête de me torturer et raconte-moi !

– Promets-moi d'abord.

– Promis, dit Caroline en levant les yeux au ciel.

– J'étais dans la grotte, commença à raconter Bonnie, et Jeremy s'était disputé avec Damon, dit-elle en ayant un petit pincement au cœur en prononçant le prénom du vampire.

– Comme d'habitude, soupira Caroline.

– Jeremy a voulu rentrer à pied et Elena l'a suivi, je me suis donc retrouvée seule en voiture avec Damon.

– Je te plains sincèrement, dit Caroline d'un air compatissant.

– On roulait depuis peu de temps lorsqu'il a commencé à se transformer brusquement en vampire. Il s'est arrêté sur le bord de la route et il s'est mis à marcher, je lui ai proposé mon sang car je pensais qu'il avait besoin de se nourrir et il a refusé.

– Bonnie ! s'exclama Caroline. Non mais tu as perdu la tête ? Lui proposer ton sang !

– Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien, se justifia Bonnie, et si c'était pour qu'il m'attaque sans prévenir parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus, autant que je lui donne du sang de mon plein gré !

– Oui, si tu veux, marmonna Caroline.

– Enfin bref, il a refusé et il a essayé de se calmer, mais son visage n'arrêtait pas de se transformer et de redevenir normal, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, je l'ai seulement découvert plus tard...

Caroline écarquilla les yeux car elle venait de comprendre.

– Mais... tu veux dire... qu'il était ...excité ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

– Oui, répondit Bonnie, se sentant rougir des pieds à la tête.

– Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire, avoua Caroline. Quand Elena m'a dit que Damon t'aimait, j'ai cru qu'elle était folle mais maintenant...

– Ce n'était pas Elena, dit Bonnie en secouant la tête. C'était Silas. Il avait capturé Elena.

– Oh mon dieu, est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

– Ne t'inquiète pas, elle m'a laissé un message, elle est au manoir avec Stefan.

– Je comprends mieux pourquoi Elena m'a poussée vers Klaus... c'était Silas.

– Pourquoi Silas voudrait-il que tu sortes avec Klaus ?

– Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Caroline. Mais ne change pas de sujet, continue ton histoire, lui dit son amie.

– J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais déterminée, soupira Bonnie.

– Allez, ne me fais pas languir, cette histoire est tellement _intéressante_.

– Damon m'a embrassée, lâcha Bonnie.

– Quoi ?

– Et je ne l'ai pas repoussé, je m'en veux tellement, Caroline.

– Tu t'es laissée faire ?

Honteuse, Bonnie hocha la tête.

– Tu as donc... apprécié, dit Caroline en choisissant ses mots avec soin.

– Cela n'a aucune importance. J'ai repris mes esprits et je me suis enfuie.

– Hé bien, je suppose que ce n'est pas si grave, après tout. C'était seulement un baiser.

– Il y a autre chose, dit Bonnie en baissant la tête.

– Tu me fais peur, répondit la blonde, imaginant le pire.

– Damon est venu chez moi pour qu'on en parle et les choses ont... dérapé.

– Comment ça, dérapé ? Bonnie, ne me dis pas que...

Elle ne parvint même pas à finir sa phrase, trop choquée.

– Si, dit Bonnie d'une toute petite voix.

– Mais enfin, pourquoi ? Et Elena ?

– Damon m'a dit qu'ils allaient se séparer, je ne sais pas si c'est vrai mais je l'ai cru. Et j'étais persuadée que j'allais mourir en combattant Silas alors, pour une fois dans ma vie, j'ai voulu me faire plaisir.

Il était hors de question qu'elle avoue à son amie qu'elle était de plus en plus amoureuse de Damon et qu'elle avait voulu faire l'amour avec lui avant de mourir.

– En parlant de... de plaisir, dit Caroline, sa curiosité l'emportant sur son embarras, est-ce que.. est-ce que c'était bien ?

– Est-ce que tu parles de la première, de la deuxième ou de la troisième fois qu'on l'a fait ? demanda son amie.

– Bonnie ! s'exclama Caroline. L'influence de Damon se fait déjà sentir, dit-elle avec un soupir. Est-ce que tu regrettes de l'avoir fait ?

– Non. Non, je ne regrette pas, dit Bonnie, repensant au corps de Damon contre le sien. Je m'en veux juste d'avoir fait ça à Elena.

– Si tu ne regrettes pas, ce n'était pas une mauvaise décision, philosopha Caroline. Quelle était la deuxième ?

– Quand Silas a enlevé Elena, il voulait l'utiliser pour m'obliger à faire tomber le voile, sinon il la tuait.

– Ne me dis pas que tu as à nouveau détruit le voile, dit Caroline d'une voix inquiète.

– Non, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, dit la sorcière en secouant la tête, je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Mais il menaçait Elena et je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire alors nous avons passé un marché : il libérait Elena et quittait Mystic Falls pour nous laisser vivre en paix. En échange, je devais détruire moi-même le lien qui unissait Silas et Stefan.

– Comment ?

– En utilisant l'expression.

– Bonnie ! dit Caroline d'une voix pleine de reproches. Tu viens juste de revenir, tu ne dois pas prendre des risques pareils ! Mais étant donné qu'Elena est saine et sauve et que Silas quitte la ville, on ne peut pas appeler ça une mauvaise décision.

Bonnie regarda son amie, l'air coupable.

– J'ai menti, Caroline. Je n'ai pas brisé le lien.

* * *

...

* * *

_Merci pour vos reviews :-) J'espère que cet avant-dernier chapitre vous a plu :-) On se retrouve bientôt pour le final :-)_


	22. Chapitre 22 : Season Finale

_Êtes-vous prêts pour le dernier chapitre ? :-)_ _Bonne lecture :-)_

* * *

...

* * *

– Bonjour, petite sœur, dit joyeusement Klaus après avoir frappé à la porte de Rebekah.

– Au revoir, Niklaus, répondit cette dernière, voulant lui fermer la porte au nez.

– Voyant, ce n'est pas une façon d'accueillir son grand-frère, répliqua-t-il en forçant le passage.

– Surtout, ne te gêne pas ! dit Rebekah, énervée.

– Alors, quels sont les derniers potins de Mystic Falls ? demanda Klaus en ignorant sa remarque. J'ai du retourner à la Nouvelle-Orléans quelques jours, j'avais des affaires personnelles à régler.

– J'imagine, dit Rebekah, sarcastique. Tu avais des couches à acheter, des biberons à préparer...

– Très drôle, répondit son frère, d'un ton qui laissait sous-entendre qu'il ne trouvait pas cela drôle du tout. Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envie de parler avec toi ? Tu m'as abandonnée !

– Tu étais libre de venir avec moi, Rebekah.

– Ma vie est ici, à Mystic Falls.

– Avec ce Matt, c'est ça ? demanda Klaus, l'air dégoûté.

– Laisse-le en dehors de ça !

– Tu arriveras peut-être à sortir avec lui, mais ça ne tiendra pas longtemps. Jouer à l'humaine, prétendre être une fille bien, ce n'est pas toi, nous le savons tous les deux !

– Je sais pourquoi tu m'en veux, je te connais, Niklaus. Caroline a découvert que tu allais avoir un enfant, elle t'a rejeté et tu es jaloux de mon bonheur !

– Jaloux ? demanda-t-il en éclatant de rire. Je ne vois pas de quoi je serais jaloux, Rebekah. Ta petite vie minable, ce n'est pas pour moi !

– Alors laisse-moi vivre ma petite vie minable tranquillement !

Rebekah était vraiment en colère : de quel droit venait-il chez elle pour juger ses choix et sa vie ?

– Très bien, dit Klaus, calmé. Je vais te laisser tranquille, mais à une seule condition...

– Quoi encore ?

– Aide-moi à reconquérir Caroline.

– Quoi ? Tu te moques de moi ?

– Je suis très sérieux, au contraire.

Rebekah le regarda, incapable de décider si il plaisantait ou pas.

– Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, expliqua Klaus, ennuyé de devoir admettre devant sa sœur qu'il avait besoin de son aide. Je n'ai jamais rencontré une fille comme Caroline, elle est unique et je ne sais pas comment lui prouver que je suis sincère. Elle me rejette tout le temps.

– Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? Elle est complètement banale ! s'exclama Rebekah.

– Pour moi, ton Matt est aussi banal, répliqua Klaus, ça ne t'empêche pas de l'apprécier.

– Qu'est-ce que je gagne à t'aider ?

– Il n'y a rien à gagner, Rebekah. Juste la satisfaction d'avoir aidé ton frère, et la sensation de faire à nouveau partie de notre famille, puisque tu te sens délaissée. Tu pourrais venir nous voir, nous te rendrons visite et tu ne devras plus jamais être seule.

Klaus connaissait bien sa sœur, il savait exactement quoi dire et faire pour la convaincre. Elle avait tellement besoin d'une famille qu'elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour en avoir une, un peu comme lui, d'ailleurs.

– Je vais t'aider, déclara Rebekah, mais j'espère que cela ne fonctionnera pas. Je déteste cette fille !

– Je pense que c'est réciproque, dit Klaus avec un petit sourire qui énerva encore plus sa sœur. Tu as des suggestions ?

– Tu pourrais l'inviter à dîner, dit Rebekah à contrecoeur.

– Je doute qu'elle accepte, répondit Klaus en secouant la tête. Elle était furieuse quand je suis parti de chez elle après lui avoir annoncé que j'allais avoir un enfant avec Hayley.

– J'aurais voulu voir ça, rigola-t-elle.

– Rebekah ! la reprit Klaus.

– Désolée, dit-elle en retrouvant son sérieux. Et si tu lui proposais d'aller boire un verre, disons, au Grill ? Elle acceptera peut-être.

– Caroline ne viendra pas sans une raison valable. Si encore j'avais des informations sur Silas à lui communiquer, je pourrais utiliser ce prétexte...

Le frère et la sœur se regardèrent, la même idée leur ayant traversé l'esprit en même temps.

– Non, Rebekah, c'est hors de question !

– Mais pourquoi ? Caroline n'aura pas le choix de venir si cela concerne Silas.

– Elle va me détester encore plus quand elle réalisera que je lui ai menti, et je n'ai aucune envie de me faire rejeter deux fois dans la même journée ! Mon égo en a eu assez pour aujourd'hui.

– Pauvre Niklaus, se moqua Rebekah.

– Si tu continues à te moquer de moi, je pars, s'énerva Klaus.

– D'accord, j'arrête, promit Rebekah. Alors, on fait quoi ?

– « On » ne fait rien du tout. Je vais demander à Caroline de me rejoindre au Grill car j'ai besoin de lui parler. Si elle ne veut pas venir, qu'elle aille se faire voir !

– Je te retrouve enfin, répondit Rebekah avec un sourire satisfait.

Elle avait été vexée que Klaus ne daigne pas lui rendre visite lorsqu'il était revenu à Mystic Falls à la demande de Caroline. Il ignorait sa propre sœur et rappliquait au moindre coup de fil d'une étrangère qui n'en avait rien à faire de lui, Rebekah trouvait cela pathétique ! Apprendre que Caroline en voulait à Klaus avait mis Rebekah de bonne humeur : elle savait que si elle poussait Klaus à insister, Caroline s'énerverait sur lui et Klaus finirait par se désintéresser d'elle. Son frère cesserait alors enfin de courir après cette prétentieuse.

– Allez, téléphone-lui, dit-elle à Klaus, espérant de tout son coeur que Caroline refuse.

* * *

...

* * *

– Quoi ?!

– Je n'ai pas pu le faire, Caroline.

– Mais pourquoi ? Et si Silas le découvre ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix paniquée.

– Il ne le saura jamais, lui assura Bonnie. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai fait un choix égoïste, avoua-t-elle à voix basse.

– Comment ça ?

– Lorsque j'ai commencé à prononcer la formule, j'ai ressenti tout le pouvoir de l'expression me traverser le corps. C'était si intense, je me sentais presque invincible. Jusqu'à ce que je doive prononcer les derniers mots : j'ai eu l'impression que si je finissais le sort, j'allais mourir.

– Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça, Bonnie. Tu t'es sacrifiée de nombreuses fois pour nous, tu es même morte pour ramener Jeremy. Personne ne te demande de mourir à nouveau.

– Même si je vous adore et que vous m'auriez manqué, je dois admettre que ce n'était pas pour vous.

– Pourquoi, alors ?

Le silence de Bonnie parla pour elle.

– Pour Damon ? Tu n'as pas voulu mourir à cause de lui ?

– Je suis une horrible personne, dit Bonnie en cachant sa tête dans les coussins du canapé.

– Ce n'est pas si grave d'être amoureuse du copain de ta meilleure amie... car tu l'es, n'est-ce pas ?

La tête toujours sous les coussins, Bonnie acquiesça.

– Allez, sors de là, tout va s'arranger.

– Rien ne va s'arranger, la contredit Bonnie en émergeant de sa cachette.

– Tu n'aurais jamais du coucher avec Damon, dit Caroline en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu vois ce qu'il t'a fait !

– Il ne m'a rien fait du tout, dit Bonnie en prenant la défense du vampire. J'ai voulu que ça arrive autant que lui, si pas même plus.

– Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, expliqua son amie. Damon est capable de coucher avec une fille différente tous les soirs sans s'attacher. Il ne soucie pas de ce qu'on peut ressentir quand il nous balance comme une vieille chaussette.

– Caroline, il ne m'a pas balancée comme une vieille chaussette, comme tu dis. Après... enfin, quand nous nous somme rhabillés, il a été très gentil... je veux dire par là, moins énervant que d'habitude. Il m'a demandé si ça allait et il ne m'a pas regardée d'un air supérieur pour m'avoir enfin eue dans son lit, ou plutôt dans le mien.

– Ce qui, de la part de Damon, est un vrai effort, ironisa Caroline.

– C'est ce que je me suis dit. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de partir, je pense qu'il serait resté dans mon lit toute la journée s'il l'avait pu, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire de rester. Cela aurait fait trop... intime.

– Tu ne crois pas possible qu'il ait des sentiments pour toi ? demanda Caroline, intriguée par le comportement du vampire.

– Impossible, dit Bonnie. Il est et sera toujours obsédé par Elena.

– Peut-être, mais d'après ce que tu me dis, soit il commence à s'attacher à toi, soit tu lui as fait des choses qui lui ont vraiment plu !

– Caroline ! s'exclama Bonnie, gênée.

– Tu sais, continua son amie, imperturbable, beaucoup de couples se sont formés ainsi. Si tu parviens à le rendre sexuellement dépendant de toi, il finira par tomber amoureux de toi, crois-moi.

– Où as-tu été pêcher ça ? demanda Bonnie en éclatant de rire.

– Méthode testée et approuvée, répondit Caroline, soudain triste. Quand... quand j'ai couché avec Tyler pour la première fois, on était pas vraiment amoureux. Il y avait une attirance entre nous, et une forte amitié, mais au début, c'était purement sexuel.

– Tu ne devrais pas me raconter ça, dit Bonnie, embarrassée.

– C'est bien la preuve que ce genre de chose arrive. Même si je ne sais plus où j'en suis avec Tyler.

– Tu lui as dit que tu avais choisi Klaus ?

– Je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Je n'ai parlé à Klaus qu'aujourd'hui et je n'ai fait que m'énerver depuis. En parlant du loup, ajouta-t-elle comme son téléphone sonnait.

– Décroche, lui conseilla Bonnie. Tu ne pourras pas faire la tête éternellement, tu dois faire un choix

– Je sais, répondit Caroline en fixant le nom de Klaus qui s'affichait sur l'écran.

* * *

...

* * *

– Il... il faut que je parte à sa recherche, dit Stefan à Elena. Katherine est amnésique, elle est en danger si elle se promène seule dans la ville.

– Moi aussi, je suis en danger, répondit Elena en s'accrochant au bras du vampire. Ne me laisse pas, Stefan.

– Il ne peut rien t'arriver ici, la rassura-t-il.

– Et si Silas revient ?

– Bonnie l'a probablement neutralisé, à l'heure qu'il est.

Il disait cela pour la rassurer mais, en vérité, il n'en avait aucune idée. Damon était parti à la recherche de Bonnie et il n'avait toujours pas donné de nouvelles, ce qui inquiétait Stefan.

– Tu crois que Damon l'a trouvée ? demanda Elena comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

– Je n'en sais rien, avoua Stefan. Je suppose qu'il me l'aurait dit.

– C'est de ma faute, se lamenta Elena. Je me suis encore mise en danger en partant d'ici comme une furie, j'étais distraite et...

– Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Elena, l'interrompit Stefan. Cela aurait pu arriver à n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

– Peut-être, répondit Elena, soudain pensive. Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? Après je te laisse partir, promis.

Elena voyait bien que Stefan regardait la porte toutes les dix secondes : il mourrait d'envie de partir à la recherche de Katherine mais il n'osait pas la remballer.

– Est-ce que tu penses que... qu'il est possible qu'il y ait quelque chose entre Bonnie et Damon ?

Stefan aurait du se préparer à cette question mais il ne pensait pas qu'Elena aurait des soupçons si vite. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre car il était tiraillé entre sa loyauté envers son frère et envers son ex-petite amie.

– Je... je pense que tu devrais en parler avec lui, Elena.

– Ce qui signifie oui, interpréta la jeune femme.

– Je suis désolé.

Le vampire ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Le pire, c'est qu'au lieu de se réjouir intérieurement, il était sincèrement triste qu'Elena et Damon en soient arrivés là.

– Allez, vas-y, rattrape Katherine, lui ordonna gentiment Elena.

Stefan lui jeta un regard hésitant.

– Tu es sure que ça va aller ?

Il parlait du fait que Damon soit attiré par Bonnie, et non pas qu'Elena reste seule.

– Il faudra bien, répondit la jeune femme, fataliste.

Pour une fois, les frères Salvatore faisaient passer une autre femme avant elle, et ça lui faisait bizarre.

* * *

...

* * *

Comme d'habitude, Jeremy, Tyler et Rebekah se rejoignaient un Grill pour discuter avec Matt et April pendant qu'ils travaillaient. Aujourd'hui, Rebekah était particulièrement de bonne humeur : Caroline avait accepté de venir boire un verre avec Klaus et, pour embêter son frère, Rebekah avait décidé de proposer à Tyler de venir au Grill. Malgré sa promesse envers Klaus de l'aider, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues car elle détestait Caroline.

– Ton ex est là, dit Rebekah en montrant d'un geste de la tête la table où Caroline était assise, seule. On dirait qu'elle attend quelqu'un.

– Peut-être Klaus, ironisa Tyler, sans se douter combien il était proche de la vérité.

Son visage se décomposa lorsqu'il aperçut Klaus entrer.

– Rebekah, ne me dis pas que tu savais qu'ils viendraient ici ! s'exclama Tyler avec colère.

– En fait, c'était mon idée, avoua la blonde. Niklaus a débarqué en me demandant de l'aider à reconquérir Caroline. Je lui ai dit que j'acceptais mais je déteste Caroline et je pense que mon frère mérite une leçon, c'est pourquoi je t'ai amené ici.

– Si tu crois que je vais m'abaisser à leur niveau, tu te trompes, dit Tyler d'une voix dure. Qu'ils aillent se faire voir !

– Tu n'es pas marrant, se plaignit Rebekah en regardant Jeremy discuter avec Matt et April.

– Il n'y a rien de marrant dans tout ça, Rebekah ! J'aime Caroline et je suis en train de la perdre.

– L'amour ne sert à rien, répondit-elle en regardant Matt sourire à April.

* * *

...

* * *

Caroline avait accepté d'aller boire un verre avec Klaus.

– Je viens avec toi, avait décidé Bonnie, qui ne faisait pas confiance à l'hybride. Je resterai au bar pour m'assurer que tout va bien.

– Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi car tu as peur que Damon vienne, lui avait répondu Caroline, perspicace.

– Pas du tout, s'était défendue Bonnie. Je n'ai pas peur de lui.

– Tu as peur de toi-même et de tes propres réactions, ce qui est pire.

– On ne pourrait pas arrêter de parler de lui ?

– D'accord, mais je n'abandonnerai pas aussi facilement, tu me connais.

Oui, Bonnie connaissait très bien son amie et elle savait qu'elle ne la laisserait pas tranquille avant que cette histoire avec Damon soit réglée.

_« Il n 'y a pourtant rien de compliqué à comprendre »_, songea Bonnie en se recoiffant devant le miroir des toilettes du Mystic Grill. _« C'était juste une impulsion et cela ne se reproduira plus »_.

Elle espérait qu'en le répétant, elle s'en convaincrait mais c'était peine perdue : Bonnie _**voulait **_que cela se reproduise, et elle se sentait coupable.

– Arrête de penser à lui ! ordonna-t-elle à son reflet à voix haute.

Elle sortit ensuite des toilettes, perdue dans ses pensées, et se cogna contre quelqu'un.

– Désolée, dit-elle distraitement sans lever la tête.

– Bonnie ?

– Jeremy ?

– Salut, murmura timidement le jeune homme. Est-ce que... est-ce qu'on pourrait parler ?

– De quoi veux-tu parler ? demanda Bonnie, sur la défensive.

– De nous deux.

– Il n'y a plus de nous deux, Jeremy, je suis désolée.

– Enfin Bonnie, les choses ne peuvent pas se terminer ainsi. Pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu.

– Laisse-moi passer, s'il te plait.

– Mais...

– Tu as entendu la sorcière, dit une voix qui fit battre le cœur de Bonnie plus fort. Laisse-la tranquille.

– Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Damon, dit Jeremy en tentant de garder son calme.

– Je ne te demande pas ton avis, je te dis de dégager avant que je m'énerve.

– Jeremy, tu... tu ferais mieux d'y aller, je m'en occupe, dit Bonnie sans oser regarder Damon.

– On parlera plus tard, dit Jeremy à Bonnie en fusillant Damon du regard.

Bonnie acquiesça pour lui faire plaisir.

– C'était quoi, ça ? explosa-t-elle quand Jeremy fut loin.

– Tu devrais me remercier, au lieu de me crier dessus !

– Damon, dit-elle en approchant son visage de celui du vampire, ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ne te donne pas le droit de diriger ma vie, c'est compris ?

– Ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ? répéta le vampire. Tu n'oses même pas dire les choses telles qu'elles sont. Vas-y, dis-le, la provoqua-t-il.

– Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, soupira Bonnie en essayant de passer.

– Je ne pensais jamais dire ça, mais tu n'es qu'une poule mouillée, répondit Damon en lui bloquant le passage.

– Moi, une poule mouillée ?

Comment osait-il lui dire ça ?

– Le fait qu'on ait fait l'amour ensemble, plusieurs fois, ne te donne pas le droit de diriger ma vie, corrigea Bonnie en rougissant à peine.

– C'est... c'est mieux, reconnut Damon en avalant difficilement sa salive.

Quand sa petite sorcière s'énervait ainsi, il la trouvait encore plus attirante. S'il le pouvait, il l'aurait emmenée loin d'ici et ne l'aurait plus jamais laissée partir.

– Je peux passer, maintenant ?

Bonnie avait envie de partir en courant pour ne plus voir le visage de Damon, ne plus sentir son odeur, ne plus ressentir cette attirance qui la rendait folle.

– Pas encore. Où étais-tu, witchy ? demanda Damon d'un ton très sérieux.

– Nulle part, répondit Bonnie, n'ayant aucune envie de raconter qu'elle avait vu Silas.

– Je sais que tu étais avec Silas, Elena me l'a dit.

– Pourquoi me poses-tu la question, alors ?

– Je t'ai cherchée partout ! s'exclama le vampire. J'ai fait des dizaines et des dizaines de kilomètres, j'ai même pensé qu'après avoir brisé le lien tu étais partie chez ta mère, à cause de... à cause de moi, termina-t-il à voix basse.

– Tu es allé voir ma mère ? demanda Bonnie, incrédule.

– Elle me déteste toujours, grimaça Damon. Elle m'a planté un pieu dans le ventre, ma chemise préférée est fichue.

Bonnie ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

– Ce n'est pas drôle, dit Damon en faisant semblant d'être fâché. Tu vas m'en racheter une.

– Si tu veux, répliqua Bonnie en levant les yeux au ciel.

– J'accepte aussi les paiements en nature, murmura Damon en regardant sa bouche.

– Dans tes rêves ! s'exclama Bonnie, troublée malgré elle.

– Où vas-tu petite sorcière ? demanda le vampire en l'empêchant de passer.

– Aussi loin de toi que possible.

– Tu peux fuir aussi loin que tu veux, mais tu ne cesseras jamais de penser à moi.

Bonnie allait répliquer lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un hurler.

* * *

...

* * *

Elle avait besoin de prendre une douche et de décompresser après cette journée incroyable. Son petit-ami aimait sa meilleure amie, Elena en était convaincue, et son ex était amoureux de son double.

_« Cela devait arriver »_, songea Elena.

Elle avait tellement hésité qu'elle était sure de les avoir lassés : ils devaient préférer une fille qui savait ce qu'elle voulait. Elena ne savait pas comment elle réagirait si Damon la laissait tomber : est-ce qu'elle se mettrait à pleurer ou est-ce qu'elle serait tellement dévastée qu'elle éteindrait son humanité ?

La jeune femme avait toujours considéré l'amour de Damon comme acquis : quoi qu'elle fasse, il était toujours là pour elle et continuait à l'aimer, malgré les mauvais choix qu'elle pouvait faire. Lorsqu'elle était avec Stefan, Elena appréciait de savoir que Damon l'aimait : elle avait perdu beaucoup de gens et le fait d'être aimée par un être presque immortel qui avait attendu Katherine pendant cent cinquante ans lui donnait la sensation qu'elle ne le perdrait et que son amour durerait toujours. Elle avait besoin de cette sécurité, de savoir qu'elle ne serait pas détruite à nouveau par la perte d'une personne qu'elle aimait et qu'elle ne serait pas abandonnée. Qu'allait-elle devenir, sans les frères Salvatore ? Serait-elle capable de vivre sans leur amour ? Elena n'en savait rien et cela la perturbait. Elle ne cessait d'y penser pendant qu'elle se savonnait sous la douche. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en apercevant une petite tâche noire sur son ventre : elle ne souvenait pas d'avoir une tâche de naissance à cet endroit-là. Elle frotta plusieurs fois avec du savon, mais la tâche ne s'en allait pas. Elena sortit de la douche, s'essuya et observa la tâche dans le miroir de la salle de bains. On aurait dit que la tâche s'était agrandie.

_« J'ai probablement mal vu »_, se dit-elle.

Elle resta de longues minutes face au miroir afin de vérifier si elle grandissait encore. Dix minutes plus tard, elle s'était agrandie d'environ un centimètre et une veine noire y était maintenant dessinée.

_« On dirait la peau de Bonnie quand elle pratique l'expression »_, songea Elena.

Pourquoi aurait-elle une tâche de ce genre ? Elena n'était pas une sorcière, cela n'avait aucun sens.

– Silas, murmura-t-elle.

* * *

...

* * *

Stefan courrait comme un fou dans la rue, sans utiliser ses pouvoirs, car des gens qui se promenaient.

– Katherine ! cria-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

La jeune femme n'était nulle part et il était vraiment inquiet car c'était un nouveau vampire amnésique, il pouvait lui arriver n'importe quoi.

– Je suis là, pas la peine de crier, dit-elle en apparaissant derrière lui.

Le ton sarcastique qu'elle avait employé rappela à Stefan l'ancienne Katherine et il se sentit triste qu'elle ne se souvienne même pas combien elle était amusante, avant. Dangereuse, un peu folle, mais tellement plus vivante.

– Viens, on rentre, dit Stefan en la prenant par le bras.

– Je n'irai nulle part, répliqua Katherine. Tu ne peux pas laisser tomber ta vie avec Elena, elle n'attend que toi maintenant que Damon s'est lassé d'elle.

– Je ne vois pas le rapport avec ton amnésie. Quoi qu'il se passe entre Elena et Damon ou Elena et moi, cela ne t'empêche pas de revenir au manoir.

– Je n'ai pas envie d'habiter avec elle, dit Katherine.

– Même amnésique, tu parviens encore à la détester, soupira Stefan.

– J'apprécie ce que tu as fait pour moi, mais je suis capable de me débrouiller toute seule.

– C'est ce que tu penses, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu ne sais rien de cette ville, rien des vampires, rien de toi-même !

– J'en sais assez, répliqua Katherine, butée.

– Je n'irai nulle part sans toi !

– Ce que tu peux être têtu !

– Laisse-moi t'aider, Katherine. Tu as besoin de mon aide.

– Tu veux dire que tu m'aides uniquement parce que j'ai perdu la mémoire ?

– Je ne dirais pas cela ainsi, répondit Stefan, n'appréciant pas les mots qu'elle avait employés. Mais il est certain que tu as encore plus besoin de moi depuis que tu es amnésique.

Puisque c'était le seul moyen pour qu'elle puisse partir loin de Stefan, d'Elena et de leurs histoires...

– Hé bien j'ai un scoop pour toi, Stefan : j'ai menti, je me souviens de tout, annonça Katherine au vampire.

* * *

...

* * *

– On n'aurait jamais du venir ici, murmura Caroline à Klaus. J'aurais du me douter que Tyler serait là.

– Tu veux qu'on s'en aille ? demanda l'hybride.

– Non, dit Caroline en secouant la tête, il n'y a aucune raison qu'on s'en aille, après tout. On ne fait que discuter. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ?

– Je... Comment dire...

Klaus n'avait pas trop réfléchi à la manière dont il présenterait les choses. Il n'avait pas non plus prévu que les créatures surnaturelles de Mystic Falls seraient au Grill et qu'elles pourraient utiliser leur ouïe pour écouter leur conversation.

– J'ai... j'ai des informations sur Silas, déclara Klaus, maudissant intérieurement Rebekah pour lui avoir donné une telle idée.

– Quelles informations ?

Caroline commençait à paniquer car ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord : ni Klaus ni Rebekah ne devaient savoir que Stefan était le double de Silas, que le lien était brisé et que Silas allait quitter la ville grâce au marché qu'il avait passé avec Bonnie.

– Je te les donnerai si tu acceptes de venir dîner avec moi, dit l'hybride, charmeur.

– Bien essayé, répondit Caroline, sans tomber dans le panneau. Dis-moi la vérité, Klaus.

– D'accord, dit-il en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir inventer. Mais, d'abord, j'ai besoin d'un verre. Mademoiselle ? demanda-t-il en faisant signe à April.

Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, se disait Caroline. Elle avait bien besoin d'un verre, et même de plusieurs, pour affronter cette situation délicate. Qui devait-elle choisir ? Klaus ou Tyler ?

– J'arrive, leur cria April en s'approchant, son plateau à la main.

C'était le bon moment, April en était certaine. Les seules personnes encore présentes étaient surnaturelles, elles ne seraient donc pas choquées de voir ce qu'elle allait faire, et puis, elle s'en fichait : Klaus était là, c'était peut-être sa dernière occasion de remplir la mission que son père lui avait confiée. Lorsqu'elle fut à leur table, elle leur adressa un faux sourire aimable.

– En quoi puis-je vous aider ? demanda April en les regardant l'un après l'autre.

– Caroline ? demanda Klaus à la blonde.

– Un whisky, s'il te plait, April.

– Pareil, ajouta Klaus.

Son père était mort à cause de créatures aussi malsaines. April en était écoeurée. Ces vampires ne faisaient que répandre la mort et la souffrance autour d'eux, et ils venaient ensuite boire un verre comme si de rien n'était. Elle avait envie de se débarrasser d'eux pour qu'ils cessent à tout jamais de se croire tout permis et de profiter des humains. Ils n'étaient plus rien, ils avaient perdu toute humanité le jour où ils s'étaient transformés en vampire.

_« Ce ne sont que des monstres »,_ songea April en touchant la lame de la dague dans sa poche.

Le plus vite elle s'en débarrasserait, le plus vite cette ville retrouverait sa tranquillité.

– April, ça va ? demanda Caroline, inquiète par le regard fixe de la jeune femme.

– Je suis désolée, Caroline, répondit April en sortant la dague de sa poche.

Tout se passa alors très vite : April se jeta sur Klaus, la dague en avant, pour la lui planter dans le cœur. Dès que Caroline aperçut la dague, ses idées défilèrent à toute vitesse dans sa tête : si April tuait Klaus, Stefan mourrait et par conséquence Silas aussi, puisque Bonnie n'avait pas détruit le lien. Sa mère et les habitants de cette ville seraient enfin débarrassés de Klaus. Mais Rebekah se vengerait, et surtout, ses amis et Tyler, son grand amour, mourraient tous. Caroline n'était même pas sure que la dague tuerait Klaus, c'était l'hybride original, mais elle préférait ne pas prendre le risque. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, elle se jeta entre la dague et Klaus. L'hybride hurla lorsque la lame s'enfonça dans le corps de Caroline, qui s'effondra sur le sol. Bonnie et Damon, qui discutaient toujours près des toilettes, accoururent en entendant le cri de Klaus. Rebekah, Matt et Jeremy paraissaient pétrifiés. Tyler, lui, ne pouvait détacher son regard du corps inerte de Caroline. Il fut près d'elle immédiatement, pleurant sur son corps, lui disant de se réveiller. Lorsque son regard humide croisa celui de Klaus, il y eut, pour la première fois, de la compréhension et de la compassion entre les deux hommes.

– Je... je vais la tuer, dit Klaus, les larmes aux yeux, en regardant April qui s'était évanouie sur le sol.

Fou de douleur, Klaus souleva le corps d'April et s'apprêtait à lui arracher le cœur lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre derrière lui.

– Lâche-la.

Choqué, Klaus lâcha le corps d'April et se retourna.

– Caroline ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix en voyant la blonde debout face à lui.

– Oh mon dieu, Caroline, tu nous as fait une de ces peurs ! s'exclama Bonnie en soupirant de soulagement.

– Ne me fais plus jamais ça, lui dit Klaus en voulant l'attraper par le bras.

D'un geste, Caroline l'envoya valser contre le mur. Personne n'osait dire un seul mot.

– Je ne suis pas votre amie Caroline, dit-elle en enlevant la dague de son ventre et en la mettant dans sa poche. Mon nom est Quetsiyah.

* * *

...

* * *

_Et voilà, cette fan fiction est enfin terminée ! Je vais me détendre quelques jours car écrire 120 pages word en taille 12 en même pas un mois n'a pas été de tout repos mais j'ai vraiment adoré écrire cette histoire ! Je vous remercie pour votre fidélité et vos reviews._

_DreamerInTheSky, teambonbon972, Jenifael09, Iman, Guest, malika, peasandlove, Little T, playeryendze, Iman, Johanne, Nina59210, HopeLoveGlory, Melle Anonymous, The J Poison, ZombieSavior, Lexiesomerhal, Loliie, missydark, DysfunctionalWriterS, Saaraaah, Stellavampires, CallMeLily, oOBeeOo, SmallTom1 (j'espère n'avoir oublié personne) je vous remercie pour vos reviews, cela m'a fait très plaisir et j'en ai bien besoin pour savoir si mon histoire tient la route et vers quel scénario me diriger :-) Je remercie également les personnes qui ont suivi ma fiction, même sans commenter, et je remercie bdbouchra pour ses messages :-)_

_Vous pourrez lire la suite de cette fan fiction dans la suivante « Danger, passion et mystère à Mystic Falls »._

_En attendant, vous pouvez (si vous le voulez ^^) me dire ce qui vous a plu dans cette fan fiction, ce qui vous a moins plu, ce que vous attendez de la prochaine et quelles sont les questions que vous vous posez sur la suite de l'histoire :-)_

_Merci encore et à très bientôt :-)_


End file.
